Queens War
by ConaaaMorales
Summary: Rosalie, una diva sin control… luchando por su puesto de reina. Tanya, su rival, no le hace nada fácil el camino. ¿Rosalie cambiará por la llegada de los Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

Todo esto gracias a la escritora Stephenie Meyer

Yo solo creo. Y gracias a mi Gran Beteadora.

* * *

><p>Queens War<p>

Summary: Rosalie, una diva sin control… luchando por su puesto de reina. Tanya, su rival, no le hace nada fácil el camino. ¿Rosalie cambiará por la llegada de los Cullen?

Primer día de clases

Rosalie POV

Abrí mis ojos; otro día en este encierro llamado Escuela. Observé mi lindo cuarto y sus

paredes verdes, me giré y me encontré con mi celular anunciando que iba tarde.

Me paré de mi cama y refregué mis ojos, mirando en el espejo detrás de mi puerta —la cual estaba cerrada— mi gran cabellera rubia echa un desastre. Busqué mi vestuario: hoy tendría que bailar al frente de todos, mostrando mi gran campaña de reina. Una diminuta falda negra y un top morado fueron los elegidos, para luego dirigirme al gran baño de la habitación. Abrí la ducha e instantáneamente el agua tibia aclaró mi mente. Tenía que ganar este año, tenía que ser la reina, y no por mi reputación si no por el hecho de que Tanya Denali ganó el año pasado y aún me lo sacaba en cara.

Ella era mi peor enemiga, y toda la gente decía que nos peleamos porque nos envidiábamos. ¡Dios! Yo no tenía nada que envidiarle a esa puta, teníamos muchas cosas distintas y aun así toda la gente nos comparaba. La gente que votaba por ella lo hacían por que le tenían miedo, yo en cambio conocía a las personas…aunque debía admitir que también fui una persona hiriente y sin sentimientos que molestaba al resto como Tanya. Luego entendí que puedes ser reconocida por otras cosas y no porque te tengan miedo y menos por ser un patán.

Salí de la ducha y me coloqué el vestuario para la coreografía, que con tanto empeño habíamos creado con mis amigos. Guardé todas las cosas que podría necesitar para el día y emprendí el rumbo a mi actual vida. Caminé por los grandes pasillos de la escuela; varias personas ya se habían instalado en sus cuartos al igual que yo, pero el resto llegaría hoy. Recorrí la gran Escuela-Internado a la cual tendría que asistir hasta el próximo año, y en la cual había de todo; tiendas, cafetería, canchas —de Basquetbol, Voleibol, Fútbol y Béisbol—, un gran gimnasio, una piscina y miles de cosas que no tendría una escuela común. Finalmente, llegué al gran escenario donde la gente ya se había instalado a observar lo que pasaría.

Como siempre la puta — perdón, Tanya— iba a presentar su baile para que luego yo saliera al escenario.

Emmett POV

Al fin lo habíamos logrado. Todos mis hermanos y yo en la misma escuela, y todo gracias a nuestra beca. Era casi imposible que a mis cuatro hermanos y a mi nos pagara todo nuestra madre, y en especial que pudiera pagar esta lujosa escuela.

Mis hermanos… diremos que no son mis hermanos. Sé que eso suena raro pero es verdad. Son adoptados, pero mi madre Esme los quiere a todos por igual. Desde que era bebé mi madre me contó que ella trabajaba en un hospital, el cual se quemó y en el cual se encontraban Bella, Edward, Jasper y Alice. Ella los salvó e intentó buscar a sus padres, pero nunca fue posible. Desde entonces, cuando todos tenían días de haber nacido, que formamos una familia especial. Es especial porque Bella y Edward son pareja al igual que Jasper y Alice, y es raro que le digas a la gente "Estos son mis hermanos" y a los segundos después los vean besándose.

Entramos a la recepción, donde una señora de edad con algunas canas nos atendió.

—Buenos días chicos, les doy la bienvenida a la Escuela Particular de Nueva York. Espero que se acostumbren luego y que no causen problemas, para que puedan hacer un buen uso de su beca

Todos asentimos. Nos dieron un mapa de la escuela, las llaves y el número de las habitaciones.

—Hijos, los quiero mucho —Esme se había intentado poner en esta situación tantas veces…

—Ma no llores, nos veremos todos los fines de semanas —la reconforté.

Ella asintió, sonriéndome. Nos despedimos con un beso y ella se marchó.

—Tienen que ir al escenario, chicos, hoy sus compañeras harán una presentación en el galpón – nos ordenó la recepcionista, señalándonos el camino.

Caminamos y nos encontramos con todos los alumnos sentados alrededor de un gran escenario, donde una chica iba a comenzar a bailar.

— ¡Les presento a Tanya Denali! —habló un chico a través del micrófono, como si se tratara de un concurso de belleza.

—Chicos, creo que llegamos una vez más a una escuela llena de putas —opiné

—Creo que si —me apoyó Jasper.

La tal chica llamada Tanya hizo una coreografía sobre el escenario. No lo hacía mal pero estaba seguro que era la más puta de la escuela. Al terminar, la mitad de la escuela le aplaudió y ella se bajó del escenario.

—Ahora viene el turno de su otra compañera ¡Rosalie Hale! —volvió a presentar el chico.

La otra mitad de la escuela aplaudió. Miré hacia el escenario, donde una chica rubia estaba arriba bailando una canción que no logré reconocer. Ella realmente era hermosa, mil veces más que la anterior, pero estaba seguro de que era otra más de las putas. Su cabellera se movía al compás de la canción, junto a todos los hombres que la seguían en el baile. Cuando terminó, los tipos la levantaron y la mitad de la escuela que la había aplaudido al principio la volvió a aplaudir, pero ahora con pancartas y silbidos.

—Esto es una guerra de Divas —rió Alice

—Explícate —le pidió Edward

—Amor, es muy fácil, la tal Tanya y la tal Rosalie compiten para ver quien es la mejor— le explicó Bella, al parecer entendiendo lo mismo que mi hermana.

—Para toda la gente nueva que ingresa este año, les explicaremos como funciona esto: estas chicas son las candidatas a Reina de nuestra Escuela. A fin de año ustedes son los que eligen quien es la mejor —aclaró el animador, sonriendo.

—Putas —gritó Bella, burlándose.

— ¿A quién le dijiste puta? —chilló la tal Tanya, mirando en nuestra dirección.

—A ti, obviamente —aclaró Alice

Mierda… iba a decir a mis hermanas que no se metieran en problemas, pero esperé demasiado.

—Tengan cuidado becaditos, no se metan con gente como yo. Podría mover mis pestañas y ustedes ya estarían fuera de esta escuela

—Tú no cambias para nada, Tanya. No amenaces a nuestros nuevos compañeros

Me giré para ver de donde provenía esa voz. Su dueña tenía una gran cabellera rubia: era Rosalie, la otra candidata.

—Que no te metas donde no te llaman, ¿Nunca lo entenderás? Aparte te estaba defendiendo, esta becada te estaba llamando puta, y a mí también

— ¿Y? Tú estas acostumbrada, todos te llaman así.

Estaba seguro de que Tanya se iba a tirar contra Rosalie.

—Y que no se te olvide: tú también llegaste como becada, así que no los molestes — remató la rubia, empujándola hacia atrás.

Una de las chicas que venía con Rosalie le puso el pie, y Tanya se cayó mostrando toda su ropa interior.

— ¡Estúpidas, se me vio todo! —chilló la recién caída, enfurecida.

—No te preocupes, no se te vio nada que no hayas mostrado ya —se burló Rosalie, riendo.

Tanya se paró y, a zancadas, salió del lugar.

—Lamento que los haya tratado así —habló la rubia a mis hermanas

—No te quisimos llamar puta, pero… —Bella dijo inconclusa la frase

—No se preocupen —sonrió— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal la escuela?

—Hasta hora… un poco grande, pero bien —mencionó Edward

— ¡Oh, que mal educada! Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale —se presentó, sonriendo.

—Yo me llamo Alice, ella es mi hermana Bella, el de pelo rubio es mi novio Jasper, el grandote es Emmett y el de pelo cobrizo es Edward.

— Un gusto conocerlos a todos. ¿Los ayudo con lo de las habitaciones?

— No somos tontos, sabemos contar —gruñí

—Solo quería ayudar —musitó la rubia, bajando la mirada

—Emmett, no seas tan mal educado —me regañó Alice

—Yo… será mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas que hacer —Rosalie murmuró, sonriendo amablemente por ultima vez y alejándose.

—No tenias que ser tan mal humorado, ella solo nos quería ayudar —añadió Bella

—Entiendan, entre menos nos metamos con los populares mejor.

—Ella se veía buena persona —opinó Jasper

—Claro… Esas personas son lo más falsas, te hacen creer que son buenas —aclaré

—Hey, tranquilo hermano —Edward me puso una mano en el hombro

— ¿Vamos a buscar nuestras habitaciones? —dije, intentando cambiar de tema.

Todos asintieron nos encaminamos hacia el otro lado del edificio, en el cual estaban los dormitorios.

—Acá esta mi habitación con Bella —gritó Alice en el pasillo

—La 504 es la mía con Jasper. —respondió Edward

—Yo tengo la 506 —añadí

Comencé a caminar, ya que los chicos ya se habían metido en sus habitaciones. Partí desde la pieza de Edward. 504, 505…y justo al final del pasillo la 506. Introducí la llave y la giré, para dar paso a una pieza enorme: Televisión, equipo de música, una tremenda cocina, un living espectacular…En vez de escuela esto ya parecía una casa, o mejor aún, una mansión. Tiré mis cosas a los sillones y decidí esperar a que llegara mi compañero nuevo.

—Que pesado ese tal Emmett, ¿Te diste cuenta, Rossie? —una chica al otro lado de la puerta habló. Supuse que hablaba de mí.

—Hey no le puedo caer bien a toda la gente —respondió… ¿Rosalie? Mientras alguien giraba la perilla de la puerta

Apenas la abrieron vi la perfecta figura de la rubia… Esperen un segundo ¿Dije perfecta? El calor estaba afectando mi cabeza…

— ¡Emmett! —gritó un poco asustada la chica que venia a su lado.

— ¿Eres mi compañero de cuarto? —preguntó dulcemente Rosalie.

¿Dulcemente?

Asentí.

—Tu cuarto es el primero —señaló.

Agarré mis pocas maletas y me metí en la habitación sin mirar atrás, cerrando la puerta.

Quedé impresionado por la belleza del cuarto: las murallas azules oscuras, un gran armario, un baño, una tele, un velador… De verdad esto era vida.

— ¿Crees que haya escuchado lo que dije? —habló bajito la amiga de Rosalie, al otro lado de mi puerta.

—No lo sé, tal vez

—Avísale a Emmett que hay clases ahora, él es nuevo no debe saber.

Hubo un silencio hasta que escuché la puerta cerrarse. A los segundos se oyeron unos suaves golpes en mi puerta.

—Adelante —medio grité.

Rosalie dejo verse nuevamente, sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta.

—Ehm… hay clases ahora, tienes que ir con tu uniforme completo —ella sonrió.

Sólo hice una mueca.

—Gracias —respondí fríamente

Me observó algunos segundos, pero luego simplemente apretó los labios y se marchó.

Me estaba comportando muy mal, y lo sabía. Al fin y al cabo ella no me había hecho nada, pero no permitiría que se acercara a mí. Me encantaba ella, su cabello, su forma de hablar y de defender sus cosas, más aún cuando defendió a mis hermanas, pero no dejaría que otra mujer rompiera mi corazón de nuevo y menos otra diva más…

RPOV

Me irritaba ese tal Emmett ¿Qué se creía? Yo ahí de pura babosa le dije que hoy había clases, y el con suerte me dijo gracias.

_¿Qué quieres que te diga? Hola, sabes me llamo Emmett y te he esperado por toda la vida ¿Quieres ser mi linda novia?_

Hoy mi mente no me quería, para nada.

Me encerré en mi cuarto para poder cambiarme al uniforme. Mi falda era un poco más corta de lo normal, pero me preocupaba de que no se me viera nada. Me gustaba lucirme, pero llegar a parecer una puta, eso no… Luego me coloqué mi polera junto con el polerón negro con morado y por último mis botas —las botas eran de uso obligatorio, no era que yo las quería lucir, aunque me encantaba andar a la moda —Me miré al espejo y me retoqué un poco el maquillaje y mi peinado.

Cuando ya estuve lista salí de mi cuarto para encontrarme con Emmett. Me estudió de pies a cabeza lo cual me puso un poco nerviosa, pero cuando levantó la vista hasta mis ojos, solo pude desviar la mirada y pasar por el lado. Era una mujer digna y no dejaba que me pisotearan dos veces, menos un hombre.

Me dirigí a la cocina y me serví un poco de jugo de naranja. Mientras me lo tomaba apoyada en la muralla escuché como cerraban la puerta de la habitación.

Dejé el vaso encima; en la tarde llegaría y lo lavaría. Iba tarde a mi primera clase, —como siempre— por lo que arreglé un poco mi uniforme y salí con el bolso a mi clase de Física, pasando por casi todos los cuartos ya que los salones de clases estaban todos al otro lado del edificio.

Me apresuré hasta que al fin llegué a mi salón de Física. Toqué la puerta, esperando a que el señor Andrew me abriera.

—Veo que se repite lo mismo del año pasado señorita Hale —me reprochó, observándome con cara de decepción.

—Lo siento profesor, tuve un pequeño problema —argumenté, mirando hacia otro lado

—Está bien, adelante y siéntese al lado del señor Cullen

Empecé a inspeccionar la sala para ver dónde me tenía que sentar y, para mi sorpresa, vi a Emmett observándome fijamente y al lado de él un asiento desocupado. Di gracias mentalmente por ser el único asiento vacío.

Caminé hacia allá a paso lento y dejé todas mis cosas sobre la mesa, para comenzar a escuchar la clase del profesor Andrew. No porque fuera una diva tenía que ser igual de estúpida y tarada como todas.

Tenía que comentar que a pesar de que todas las divas eran porristas como Tanya, yo no lo era. Todo lo contrario; yo era la capitana del equipo de Voleyball desde que había llegado aquí. Según mi entrenador yo era buenísima, pero a mí parecer jugaba igual que las demás. La única diferencia podía ser que yo fuera la única chica rubia en el equipo.

Volviendo a la clase de Física diría que no es una de mis favoritas. La soportaba pero no era lo mío, aunque siendo sincera esta clase era sólo para que el profesor se presentara y las putas le hicieran preguntas personales como si estaba casado o tenía hijos. Y eso era lo mismo que hacer nada.

A la siguiente hora no teníamos clases, ya que nos tocaban las presentaciones de los talleres. Como las putas, o sea las porristas, tenían que hacer su baile casi desnudas, el equipo de basketball, el de fútbol, teatro, música, modelaje y natación también debían presentarse. Habían muchísimos más, pero no era necesario contarlos todos ya que el colegio todos los años agregaba talleres.

Luego de las presentaciones todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la cancha, donde los capitanes de cada equipo estaban en sus puestos para que los nuevos alumnos fueran a inscribirse.

A mi taller se inscribieron más de quince chicas, lo cual me ponía muy contenta ya que podría tener un equipo entero en la banca de refuerzo.

A lo lejos vi a las hermanas de Emmett muy confundidas. No tenían ningún folleto en mano, por lo que supuse que aún no elegían nada.

— ¿Chicas, aún no escojen alguno? —pregunté, acercándome a ellas.

Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

—Aún no hay nada que nos llame la atención —comentó Alice

—Únanse a mi taller, les encantará Voleyball, además aun puedo hacerles cupo.

—Muchas gracias Rosalie, pero no creo que logre sobrevivir con una pelota en la cancha— respondió Bella, sonrojándose.

Reí.

—No seas tonta, todos pueden jugar. Si quieren yo les enseño no pierden nada con intentar.

—No lo creo. Bella es pésima con los deportes —se burló Alice, riendo.

—Denme un mes y medio y Bella será la princesa del Voleibol —aposté.

Las dos se miraron, sopesando la idea. Al cabo de unos segundos, rieron.

—Trato echo —me tendió la mano Alice

Sonreí, contenta. Les había encontrado un taller y además ahora tenía 17 nuevas alumnas.

— ¿Les parece si hoy van a mi habitación? Irán algunas chicas del equipo a celebrar el primer día de clases

Las dos asintieron.

—Yo aún no se que celebran si entrar a clases es lo peor —se quejó Alice.

—Si, es verdad. Aunque… No, si es lo peor —sonrió Bella.

Comenzaba a pensar que ellas realmente no se parecían en nada a su hermano.

—Debemos irnos, nos vemos a la noche Rose—Alice se acercó para despedirse, a lo que la siguió su hermana

—Adiós chicas, un places hablar con ustedes.

Ellas me sonrieron y se alejaron.

El resto del día me lo pasé en la feria de talleres, agregando a chicas para luego hacer las pruebas en donde elegiría a las mejores… Aunque aceptaré que odiaba tener que echar a la mayoría, pero nunca habían cupos todas.

Al final del día guardé las cosas del puesto de Voleyball en una caja para luego irme a mi cuarto.

Salí de la cancha principal y crucé por la de fútbol, para poder dirigirme a los dormitorios.

Al llegar a mi habitación, lo único con vida era Emmett mirando la televisión fijamente.

* * *

><p>¿Diganme que tal?<p>

Mi nueva creación ojalá les guste con mucho cariño.

Adios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer. La trama _me _pertenece. Y claro tengo que darle crédito a mi espectacular _beteadora_.

**Summary: **Rosalie, una diva sin control... luchando por su puesto de reina. Tanya, su rival, no le hace nada fácil el camino. ¿Rosalie cambiará por la llegada de los Cullen?

* * *

><p><strong>Queen War<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Me dirigí inmediatamente a la cocina, para lavar aquel vaso con jugo que en la mañana había dejado. Estaba todo ordenado y limpio como a mí me gustaba tener mi –eh, nuestra- habitación.

Fui a darme una ducha rápida, pues las chicas seguramente estaban por llegar. Me coloqué un top negro con unos short verdes, junto a mis lindas botas del mismo color que me había comprado hace no más de dos semanas. El ruido del timbre me hizo apurar un poco con mi maquillaje, pero al ver que yo demoraba, Emmett fue un poco…esperen ¿Amable? ¿Gentil?, y le abrió la puerta a mis amigas Jane y Heidi.

—Rossie —arrugué un poco mi cara; no me gustaba mucho ese sobrenombre

— ¿Cómo están chicas? —sonreí por educación

—Muy bien, gracias —respondieron a coro.

Escuché el timbre de nuevo: debían ser las demás.

— ¿Quieren algo para beber? —pregunté.

—Tequila —sonrió Jane

—Es día de semana, Jane, sabes que yo no te doy alcohol, menos los lunes.

Las dos chicas rieron.

—Era solo una broma, quería ver tu reacción – aclaré, riendo junto a ellas.

Salí de mi habitación con dirección a la cocina, para buscar los vasos de jugo y, claro, para ir a buscar a las chicas.

— ¿Que hacen aquí? —preguntó Emmett, parado en la puerta.

—Rose nos invitó —contestó Bella.

—Les dije que no se juntaran con ella.

¿Qué? Emmett no les podía hacer eso, él no era su padre y ellas no eran de su propiedad.

—Me da lo mismo lo que pienses, Emmett, con nosotras es muy buena persona

Él gruñó, por lo que supongo se dio por cerrada la conversación.

— ¿A qué taller te metiste, Em? —preguntó Bella de una forma muy dulce, cambiando la conversación.

—Al de Basketball – respondió este, aun algo molesto.

Oh no. Royce King era el capitán de ese equipo; y también mi ex novio. Royce no dejaba que nadie entrase a su equipo, nadie.

— ¿Y Edward, y Jasper a cuál entraron?

—Edward se metió a Fútbol —respondió nuevamente Bella. —Jasper quiso Baseball-

— ¿Y ustedes?

Dios, le va a dar un infarto cuando le digan que están en mi equipo.

—Rose nos aceptó en su equipo, nos enseñará a jugar

— ¿Rose? Vamos chicas, no van a ser sus perritas falderas como todas esas otras.

Ah no, yo no tenía perras falderas.

Quise salir, pero algo en mi pecho me hizo quedarme justo donde estaba.

—No somos perritas falderas de nadie, Emmett, ¿y sabes? Ya nos aburrimos de hablar contigo. ¿Está Rose? — dijo una Alice un poco enfadada.

Hice un poco de ruido en el fregadero, largando el agua. Luego se oyeron pasos tras de mí.

—Rose —saludó Bella.

—Hola chicas ¿Qué tal? —respondí como si nada— Que bueno que vinieron, solo faltaban ustedes.

Con la ayuda de Bella y Alice llevamos las cosas para nuestra pijamada.

Estuvimos hasta las cinco de la mañana riéndonos, hablando y jugando a cualquier estupidez: y gracias a Dios mis amigas se llevaron bien con las hermanas de Emmett. A eso de las cinco y media, estábamos todas en el piso durmiendo como unos angelitos.

Un ruido bastante fuerte me despertó de repente.

—Mierda. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Heidi, exaltada.

—Las siete. En una hora más empiezan las clases —respondió Alice.

—Nosotras nos vamos, aun tenemos que arreglarnos —se disculpó Jane, levantándose de un salto.

—Nosotras igual, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer aún —agregó la pequeña duende. Y dicho esto, todas desaparecieron por la puerta.

Ya sola en mi habitación, tomé mi hermosa bata rosada para poder ir a tomar desayuno.

Me serví una tostada, jugo de naranja y una leche.

—Tenía entendido que se tomaba desayuno en la cafetería —la voz de Emmett me hizo saltar de la silla.

—Este... sí, o sea, es que depende de uno… si quieres puedes tomar aquí sino tomas en la cafetería… pero lo que sí es obligatorio cenar allí.

— ¿Y eso?

—Los profesores creen que así te integras más a la vida social con tus compañeros.

El asintió.

—Aún queda un poco de leche si quieres, el pan está encima y hay mantequilla en el refrigerador

—Muchas gracias.

No me había dado cuenta de su cabello mojado, y que en él, el uniforme se veía fabuloso.

Emmett desayunó casi lo mismo que yo, a excepción del jugo de naranja que reemplazó por uno de piña que había en el refrigerador.

—Este... mis hermanas me dijeron que eres capitana del equipo de volleyball.

Asentí.

Miré la hora: tan solo faltaban quince minutos para entrar. Mierda, llegaría nuevamente atrasada.

—Mierda, es tarde —levanté mis cosas y las tiré al fregadero; como de costumbre, llegaría a lavarlas a la tarde o después de almuerzo.

Corrí a mi habitación a buscar mi uniforme, para luego darme una ducha. Me pinté lo más rápido que pude y dejé mi pelo mojado. No quería que me retaran también el segundo día de clases.

Cuando salí del cuarto me percaté de que Emmett había lavado lo que había dejado en el fregadero. Me extrañaba su cambio de actitud: él me odiaba, ya me lo había dejado en claro.

Por una extraña razón, James me había guardado un puesto al lado de él en el salón de clases. Este tipo había intentado flirtear conmigo hace un año más o menos, pero le había dejado en claro que estaba de novia con Royce.

—Hey preciosura, te guardé este puesto —murmuró, en un intento de sonar sensual.

Puaj. No me gustaba nada, pero absolutamente nada de él. Quizás solo hacía eso para sacarle celos a su ex novia Victoria, que lo había dejado por otro tipo.

Miré a mí alrededor y no vi ningún otro puesto vacío. Emmett se había sentado con Irina, una chica muy dulce y callada.

No me quedó más remedio que sentarme al lado del imbécil.

El profesor Félix había entrado. Lo conocía porque el año pasado él me hizo clases de matemática, y este año nuevamente nos encontrábamos.

—Que tal chicos, yo soy Félix su profesor de Matemática.

Comenzó con una pequeña introducción de su materia, para luego hacernos unos cuantos ejercicios. Lo bueno de este profesor, es que nunca perdía el tiempo.

—Profesor, ¿Ese es un dos? —preguntó Bella, que estaba sentada tres asientos atrás de mí y se veía un poco complicada intentando ver el pizarrón.

—Claro que sí, estúpida —se burló Tanya.

—Nadie te preguntó a ti —salté de inmediato. _Nadie trata así a mis amigas._

—Señoritas, siéntense. Y para la próxima, señorita Tanya, yo le puedo contestar a mis alumnos, de todas formas a mí me pagan para responder sus dudas ¿O quiere usted hacer mi trabajo?

Ella negó y yo tomé asiento.

El profesor siguió su clase sin ninguna interrupción hasta que tocó el timbre, que señalaba que venía el receso.

Bella y Alice se acercaron a mí luego de clases.

—Gracias, Rose. Enserio, me cuesta un poco defenderme cuando soy nueva y no quiero que nadie me tome mala.

—Por lo que veo ya tienes una enemiga, pero no te preocupes ella no te hará nada, a menos que quiera que yo la eche a patadas de esta escuela —me reí.

Sonrió.

— ¿Quieres estar con nosotras? —preguntó Alice.

—Claro.

Caminamos por las canchas grandes porque Alice tenía un poco de hambre, y en horario de clases no se nos estaba permitido subir a nuestras habitaciones. Edward y Jasper nos hicieron de compañía: son unas personas maravillas, y claro que estoy muy contenta de que las chicas tengan novios como ellos.

Conversamos acerca de demasiadas cosas; de mi vida y de las suyas. Me enteré de que eran hermanos adoptivos todos excepto Emmett, pero este les quería como si fueran sus hermanos de sangre, cosa que resaltaba a plena vista. Lamentablemente, nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por el timbre.

Clase de Ética...no me gustaba mucho, pero de todas formas el año pasado el profesor me ayudó bastante. Me aconsejó que lo mejor era seguir como yo era y no cambiar, cuando tuve un enorme conflicto con _Tanya Denali._

En la clase estuvimos hablando de...bueno, en verdad estuve un poco perdida, tan sólo me puse a pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a mis padres. Estas vacaciones no habían venido a verme, ni siquiera quisieron que nos fuéramos juntos de vacaciones como todo los años. Comenzaba a pensar que cada vez empeoraba más mi familia, pero este fin de semana los iría a ver.

El sonido del timbre indicaba que ahora venía el receso largo.

Al salir de la clase, mi _"mejor amiga"_ Tanya me empujó accidentalmente con su hombro. Pobre, ni siquiera sabe qué hacer para molestarme.

Emmett en ningún momento se nos unió, supuse que era por el hecho de que yo estaba con sus hermanos ahora.

—Hey Rose, ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tú y Jasper son muy parecidos? —mencionó la pequeña Alice.

Lo miré por un segundo: ella estaba en lo cierto. Teníamos facciones muy parecidas, pero debía ser tan solo una casualidad.

—No, recién me acabo de percatar que somos muy parecidos, podríamos ser gemelos —reí.

— ¿Cuándo estás de cumpleaños, Rose? —preguntó Edward.

—El quince de Marzo.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, y yo no sabía por qué.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Nací en mal fecha?

—No... Es que yo también estoy ese día —tragó saliva Jasper.

—Chicos, chicos, tranquilos, mis padres me hubieran contado si hubiesen hecho otro accidente por ahí.

Todos rieron un poco más tranquilos.

El timbre sonó nuevamente. No me gustaba que se me hicieran tan cortos los recesos, cuando estaba con mis nuevos amigos.

Entramos al salón y la profesora Kate estaba delante del pizarrón: eso sólo podía significaba que nos tocaba Deportes.

—Hola chicos, espero hayan pasado unas maravillosas vacaciones porque hoy, los haré trabajar hasta que queden en el piso.

Algunos sonrieron, y las porristas se encargaron de poner cara de asco.

—Este mes lo empezaremos con un deporte muy conocido: haremos Volleyball.

Okey...esto era demasiado, ¡Partirían con Voley! Debía ser una broma: siempre parten con Fútbol y esas cosas. Dios, no podría estar más feliz, podría enseñarles a Bella y Alice a jugar como todas unas princesas.

—Necesito que armen grupos de a seis, bajaremos a la cancha en un segundo.

Alice y Bella me miraron y se pusieron al lado mío.

— ¿Podemos ser contigo, cierto? —preguntó Bella

—Claro que sí, y llamen a Edward y Jasper… y a Emmett, claro, si es que quiere jugar con nosotros.

Estaba un poco —muy— entusiasmada: me gusta demostrar lo que podía hacer bien, y Volleyball era algo que amaba hacer y enseñar.

Emmett rechazó nuestra invitación, por lo que tuvimos que ser con Jane. A decir verdad me desanimaba un poco… yo quería ser con él.

_Mierda Rosalie, que cosas dices, no te enamores de él._

Pero... si no estaba enamorada.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Estos diálogos mentales tan sólo me pasaban a mí.

La profesora formó un equipo de volleyball a la rápida para demostrar lo básico. Me llamó al frente junto a cinco niñas más y del equipo contrario llamó a Tanya a sus _perritas_.

Comenzaba a creer que los profesores hacían a propósito que nos odiáramos más. Cada vez que podían nos hacían competir, aunque debía admitir que me encanta.

Estaba de armadora, eso significaba que estaba adelante y al medio. Partió el equipo contrario.

—Okey chicos, les haré saber las posiciones y algunas cosas básicas, el resto tendrán que aprenderlo. Siempre la que va en la posición donde están Rosalie y Tanya se llama armadora, y casi siempre es donde pega el segundo golpe para que la próxima persona que esté cerca pase la red.

Una chica llamada Renata partió el juego, tirando el balón a nuestra dirección. Jane subió el balón con el golpe de dedos, yo la toqué con el golpe de antebrazos y luego pasó la red cuando Heidi le dio un leve golpe; acabábamos de hacer un punto. Aplaudiendo, rotamos todas a la izquierda. Esto era demasiado fácil.

—Okey, okey, suficiente. Creo que estuvo bastante, ahora pónganse a practicar.

Me junté con mi equipo.

—Vaya Rose, juegas bien—comentó Jasper.

—No me alaguen aun, con suerte toqué la pelota—dije, sonriendo.

Comenzamos ayudando a Bella a quitarle un poco el miedo que le tenía al balón. Edward y Jasper sabían jugar, por lo que costó un poco menos enseñarles a las chicas.

— ¿Ven? les dije que no era imposible hacerlas jugar.

Tanya, que era buena jugadora —no más que yo, claro—, subió un balón y lo golpeó, haciendo que se estrellara contra la cabeza de Bella.

— ¿Qué te pasa estúpida? ¡Ten más cuidado! ¿O no sabes jugar? —le grité.

Me fijé que la profesora había salido de la cancha.

—Salió la defensora de los pobres —se burló, como si fuera chistoso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que sea becada? Porque tú también fuiste una.

Se lanzó contra mí como un perro que ataca un hueso, agarrándose de mi pelo. Yo no _podía _quedarme atrás —era la ocasión perfecta para dejarle unas cuantas marcas—, y comencé a darle empujones hasta que se quitó de encima de mí. Jasper me separó de ella junto a Royce.

—Déjala —me dijo Edward.

Un poco cansadas de tanto jugar nos fuimos con las chicas a los camarines, para darnos una pequeña ducha. Pero había un único problema: solo teníamos un camarín para todas las chicas.

—Veo que ya llegó la perra mayor y sus perritas detrás —habló Tanya.

—No tengo ganas de discutir contigo.

— ¿Porqué? Ah, ya sé, porque sabes que en un partido te ganamos junto a mis chicas.

—Tanya, por favor métetelo en la cabeza, si fueras mejor que yo te hubieran puesto a ti de capitana, no a mí – le confronté, riéndome en su cara. Disfrutaba mucho de esto a veces.

—Puede ser... Pero de todas formas no entiendo que haces defendiendo a los pobres...

—Deja de llamarlos así. Quizás no tengan tanto dinero como tú, pero son mucho más inteligentes, y eso se nota a lejos.

Salió del camarín, casi echando humo por las orejas, y con sus perritas falderas detrás. Me extrañó que se diera por vencida: siempre terminábamos en el piso, dándonos golpes… o en dirección, pidiendo que no nos expulsaran.

—Veo que su odio va a más allá de tan sólo ser la reina —observó Alice.

—La verdad, ser la reina me importa bien poco. Tanya busca pretextos para discutir conmigo, además, saben que odio que las moleste por el hecho de ser becados. Eso no tiene nada que ver con la forma de ser de las personas.

—Lo sabemos, Rose, sabemos que no te importa que seamos becados, pero no tienes que andar siempre defendiéndonos —Alice me sonrió amablemente.

— ¿Saben algo? No me importa; me gusta hacerlo, aún más cuando se trata de Tanya. Ella merece que alguien le dé una lección.

Dimos por cerrada nuestra conversación, y cuando todas terminamos, subimos a nuestras habitaciones.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con que Emmett estaba en la cocina, por lo que me dirigí ahí para poder tomar un vaso de jugo.

Él tomó mi mano con un poco de delicadeza.

—No quiero que mis hermanas se junten contigo, tan solo las metes en problemas.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, Tanya las molesta por ser becadas, no por juntarse conmigo.

—Sí, pero el hecho de que estén contigo también es algo que da pie para que las molesten.

—No creo que necesites elegir las amistades de tus hermanas, ella saben bien que es lo bueno y lo malo. Entiende, Emmett, si tus hermanas no me importaran, no me metería en problemas para defenderlas. Espero que te quede claro —me di la vuelta, dispuesta a irme, cuando Emmett tiró de mi mano y para que nuestros labios se encontraran.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>onaaa**M**orales: Volví, espero les haya gustado este cap. Las actualizaciones serán más seguido... Así que espero que opinen. ¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó? Lo que es yo amé este cap... Aunque se vienen unos mejores...

Vamos! Un Review? Las y los quiero Adiós!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer. La trama me pertenece. Y claro tengo que darle crédito a mi espectacular beteadora.

**Summary:** Rosalie, una diva sin control... luchando por su puesto de reina. Tanya, su rival, no le hace nada fácil el camino. ¿Rosalie cambiará por la llegada de los Cullen?

* * *

><p><strong>Queen War<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

No era verdad lo que acaba de hacer... Rosalie tomó su vaso de jugo y se fue a su habitación. Mierda, ¡¿Que acaba de hacer? Me gustaba un poco, era perfecta, pero no estaría arrastrándome por ella y no me permitiría estar con otra diva más. Odiaba tener que amarla, no me podía estar pasándome esto, no de nuevo.

Salí de mi cuarto y caminé por el costado del gimnasio y por el salón de clases para llegar a la cafetería. Vi a mis hermanos sentados, por lo que me senté con ellos; ya estaba cansado de tener que sentarme solo por culpa de Rosalie, aunque era mi culpa porque yo era el que no quería sentarme con ella, pero hoy sería diferente. La enfrentaría, además tendría que tener el valor de explicarle que fue lo que me pasó en la cocina, que eso ni siquiera yo entiendo por qué lo hice. Quizás sólo dejé que la situación llegara muy lejos. Si ella no fuera una diva, sería una chica perfecta para mí, pero eso no es así.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que no la vi en la cafetería, y luego en nuestra habitación no sentí ni un solo ruido en su cuarto, me había asustado un poco. No era que me importara mucho o quizás sí, pero me preocupaba. Ella me había dicho que cenar en la cafetería era algo obligatorio, y si no estaba, supongo que luego le llegaría un reto. Aunque no quería confesar que necesitaba verla.

Quizás la dejaste loca con tu beso, habló mi consciencia

No podía estar pensando en esas cosas, me estaba enamorando y eso no podía ser. No, no y no. Va en contra mis principios, había jurado nunca más enamorarme de otra diva más fuera quien fuera.

Rosalie no es cualquier diva...

Al siguiente día tampoco la vi, ni siquiera cuando salí en dirección a mis clases. No había salido ni para tomar desayuno como todas las mañanas, lo que era bastante extraño. En el pasillo me encontré con mis hermanas.

— Hey, Em, por esas casualidades ¿No has visto a Rose en su cuarto? —preguntó Alice un poco preocupada.

— ¿Porqué debería preocuparme de esa Barbie?

Las dos suspiraron.

— Nos tiene bastante preocupada, ayer no la vimos a la cena y es obligatoria.

Me encogí de hombros. Mis hermanas no tenían que saber nada.

Entramos al salón, nuestro profesor Peter daría nuestra próxima clase de Historia. Debía acotar que tampoco llegó Rose a la clase... Esperen ¿Rose? Ya me había vuelto loco, tenía que parar esto justo ahora.

La busqué con cuidado de que nadie me viera... ¿¡Donde mierda se encontraba...!

**RPOV**

Había llamado a Marco, mi chofer, para que viniera por mí la noche anterior. No me sentía con ganas de ver a Emmett. ¿Qué le diría? De todas formas, necesitaba hablar con mis padres. Estaba demasiado triste para poder seguir con mi vida.

Apenas llegué al gran salón, comenzaron a atacarme, como era de costumbre, en la casa de los Hale. A nadie le importaba el sólo hecho de que su hija empezara sus clases hace dos días.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —mamá fue la primera en saltar.

— ¿Necesitas dinero? —papá pregunto.

— Enserio, ¿No puedo venir a ver a mis padres? No nos vemos de hace meses, y ustedes ni siquiera me llaman, ni preguntan como estoy.

— Lo sentimos cariño, hemos estado viajando por negocios —se disculpó mi madre.

— Eso es mentira, no han salido del país.

No les quería decir que había revisado sus tarjetas, pero si no me decían no tendría otra opción.

Mi padre abrió un poco los ojos, pero luego hizo como si nada para que nadie lo notara, pero era demasiado rápida leyendo sus gestos.

— Eso es cierto, pero necesitábamos tiempo para nosotros —trató de justificar mi padre.

— ¿Seguros? ¿O querían tiempo sin mí? Porque eso hacen ustedes, intentan pasar el menos tiempo conmigo posible, no me ven en la semana y casi ningún fin de semana.

No me quería callar nada, necesitaba decírselos. Estaba comenzando a cambiar mi forma de ser y si tenía que comenzar hablando esto con mis padres, lo haría. De todas formas, necesitaba cambiar. Quizás Emmett estaba en todo esto, pero necesitaba hacerlo fuera por quién fuera, ya no podía ser tan estúpida en ese sentido. Ya no podía creerles en todo lo que me dijeran.

— ¡Hey señorita, no nos hables así! ¡Vete a tu cuarto de inmediato! —gritó mi madre.

— Lo que me faltaba, vengo a hablar con ustedes y me mandan a mi cuarto. ¡Esto es el colmo! Les he dicho cuanto los odio, ¡Ni siquiera me preguntaron cómo me ha ido en mi primer día!

— Tampoco estás en la primaria Rosalie, no creo que sea necesario llamarte todos los días como una niña pequeña.

— No quiero eso, tan sólo quiero padres como los de mis compañeros que al menos me llamen para saber cómo estoy.

Dicho esto, me fui corriendo a mi habitación. La extrañaba un poco, y caí en mi cama con lágrimas recorriendo todo mi rostro. A los segundos, unas manos comenzaron a acariciar mis cabellos. Estaba completamente segura que era Maggie, nuestra sirvienta, pero para mí se había convertido en mi verdadera madre.

— Vamos pequeña, no te pongas así. Tú sabes que tus padres trabajan demasiado para tu futuro.

— Si, lo sé Maggie. Pero a veces quisiera que no se preocuparan por mi futuro, si no por mí presente.

— ¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás aquí?

— Hasta mañana en la tarde. Sólo puedo perder un día de clases.

— Entonces te regalonearé todo el día de mañana.

— Espera Maggie, ¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar en las vacaciones?

— Este... mi querida Rose... Tus padres me prohibieron irte a buscar y también hablaron a la escuela para que no dejaran que salieras. No tengo la mayor razón de porqué hicieron eso, pero me lo prohibieron. Según ellos era por tu bien, pero tú sabes, pequeña, que no me gusta darle la contraria a tus padres

Sonreí un poco ante ese comentario, era una completa mentirosa. A Maggie le encantaba llevarle la contraria a mis padres cuando se trataba de mí.

Eso explicaba por qué no pude salir en todas las vacaciones. Mis padres eran una mierda, no sé para qué tienen una hija si la mantiene encerrada en una Escuela para tarados.

Me quedé la noche con Maggie, y al otro día estuve con ella en la cocina. Amaba mirarla cocinar. Encontraba que para mí era un gran desafío cocinar, aunque Maggie siempre me decía que no era ningún desafío, tan sólo tenía que practicar, pero mi madre me lo prohibía. Era tan tonto, aunque Maggie siempre rompía las normas, y lo poco y nada que sé cocinar es gracias a ella.

Mirando mi reloj me había dado cuenta que tenía que volver a mi realidad. Era bastante tarde y me retarían si no llegaba hoy, así que tomé mi bolso y Marco me llevó a mi Escuela.

Varios sicólogos hablaban de que mi forma de ser era totalmente culpa de mis padres. De todas formas, no me interesaba. Había podido sobrevivir de toda la gente que había querido hacerme daño, y ahora estaba conociendo a amigos verdaderos, o, al menos, eso creía yo.

No me había percatado de que mis ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas hasta que Emmett me miró fijamente con una cara muy preocupada y yo giré mi cara al gran espejo que teníamos en nuestra entrada.

Emmett no se podría estar preocupando por mí. Esto era demasiado confuso.

— Bella y Alice están muy preocupadas por ti.

Sólo asentí; no quería hablar con nadie aún…

…Aunque me hubiese gustado que dijera 'Estaba preocupado por ti'.

**EPOV**

Pobre chica, había estado llorando.

¿Pobre? Vamos Emmett, ¿Que te está pasando?

No era un chico insensible, aunque yo pensaba que las Barbies no lloraban. Pero lo que había sucedido ayer no sería una excusa, seguiría ignorándola. Sería la única forma de que me olvidara de ella.

Cuando fuimos a cenar, vi a una Rosalie completamente cambiada. Eso me extrañaba, el cómo podía esconder esa gran tristeza que tuvo cuando entró en nuestra habitación y ahora que estábamos con mis hermanos mostraba una gran felicidad.

— Y Rose, ¿Dónde estuviste todo este día? —preguntó mi hermana Alice.

— Donde mis padres, tenía que resolver algunos problemas.

— ¿Y los pudiste resolver? —preguntó Jasper un poco preocupado.

— Más o menos —puso una mueca.

Tal vez por eso lloraba, quizás no se llevaba bien con sus padres, o quizás le cancelaron alguna tarjeta de crédito y por eso lloraba.

— Rose ¿Que harás este fin de semana? —preguntó Bella.

Dentro de mí quería que la llevaran a casa. Quería poder conquistarla y poder tenerla en mi terreno, que era mi casa. Pero por otro lado, mi lado razonable no tenía que hacerlo, sabía que era un gran error, luego me arrepentiría toda mi vida. No quería que esta Barbie me hiciera caer en su juego, no otra más...

— No lo sé, quizás me quede, quizás me vaya, ¿Quién sabe? —sonrió a medias.

— Si quieres, puede venir a nuestra casa —dijo una muy animada Alice.

— Alice, sabes que primero tienes que preguntar antes de invitar gente —mi voz sonó como a un mayor retando a un pequeño niño.

— Lo sé Emmett, pero estoy segura que a Esme y a Carlisle les encantará conocer a Rose.

— No se preocupen, chicos.

Alice me pegó un codazo por debajo de la mesa, que nadie alcanzó a visualizar.

De pronto, un chico se subió a una de las mesas de la cafetería y comenzó a hablar.

— Queridos estudiantes, les tengo que informar que se acerca el fin de semana, y todos saben que el primer fin de semana se hace la fiesta espuma.

Todos silbaron y aplaudieron.

— Para los alumnos nuevos una pequeña introducción. Esto se hace a beneficio de los alumnos becados, para que puedan comprar sus libros y toda clase de útiles que les falte.

— ¡No sé que hacen aquí alumnos becados, si esto no es una fundación! —gritó Tanya.

— Todos sabemos que Tanya no está invitada a esta fiesta y claro, su grupo de amigas tampoco —siguió hablando el tipo —. Esperamos que vayan y lleven sus cooperaciones.

El tipo se bajó de la mesa.

— Lo había olvidado completamente —mencionó Rosalie —, esta fiesta es una tradición, todos los años va mucha gente y se ayuda bastante a los que lo necesitan.

— Nosotros no necesitamos nada —murmuré enojado.

— Quizás tú no, Emmett, pero hay mucha gente que igual es becado, y no tiene ni para su uniforme. Esto es una forma para ayudar.

Guau, la rubia me había dejado callado.

Mierda Emmett, responde algo.

— Quizás sea bueno ir —me ganó Alice, para romper el gran silencio que había dejado Rosalie.

— Se pasa muy bien, tienen que ir —animó Rosalie.

— ¿Donde es? —preguntó Edward.

— A unas cuantas calles, a diez minutos en auto —murmuró la rubia.

— No tenemos auto —la ataqué.

— Podemos ir todos en el mío.

— No necesitamos de tu compasión —ataqué nuevamente.

Emmett... para esto, lo hace por tú bien.

— No quiero darles compasión, ustedes no la necesitan por lo que yo sé. Este puesto se lo ganaron con esfuerzo y no por compasión. Se nota, Emmett, que tienes una visión bastante mala de mí.

Con eso la rubia desapareció.

— Emmett, ¿Tienes que ser tan pesado con Rosalie? Ella sólo…

— Sí, lo sé. Sólo intenta ayudar, pero no la quiero cerca de nosotros —interrumpí a mi hermana Alice.

— Que a tí, en nuestra anterior escuela se te hayan subido los humos a la cabeza por casi ser un popular, no es nuestro problema —me atacó Bella.

— ¿Que dices, Bella?

— Eso Emmett, lo que escuchaste. No porque a tí no te gusten los populares quiere decir que no nos podemos juntar con los populares. Somos hermanos, no eres nuestro padre —dijo Alice.

— Hey, Cullen —habló un tipo.

Me di la vuelta y me fijé que era Royce King, el capitán del equipo de basketball.

— Emmett ¿Cierto?

Asentí.

— Supe que querías entrar a mí equipo.

Volví a asentir.

— Que quede claro que Royce no deja que nadie entre, sólo cuando es necesario reemplazar a algún jugador, no por compasión —habló un amigo de Royce.

Sin decir más se fueron. No me había fijado, pero todo el equipo de basketball estaba ahí junto a sus putas, las porristas.

— ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Son unos destructores, juran que la Escuela es su escenario y que tienen todo a su disposición.

Sin decir más, me fui a mi cuarto.

**RPOV**

Alice me había pasado los apuntes que habíamos hecho hoy en clases, y, a pesar de que eran pocos, comencé a pasarlos de inmediato. No quería quedar atrasada luego.

Un portazo me había asustado un poco. Tenía entendido que tendría que venir Emmett, pero no que tenía que poco menos sacar la puerta de entrada.

Comencé a escuchar cosas caerse, platos, servicios, vasos. Salí de mi cuarto ¿Que se creía este imbécil?

— ¿Que mierda te pasa? Dudo que puedas pagar una losa como aquella —lo ataqué.

— ¿Sabes qué me pasa? —me gritó, agarrándome de mis muñecas y acorralándome contra una muralla.

— ¡Claro que no sé, pedazo de idiota! ¡Me estás haciendo daño! —grité.

— ¡No, yo quiero que sepas que me pasa! —gritó, exaltado, y luego respiró para dejar de gritar—. Es que me tienes harto. ¡Tú y todo el grupo de imbéciles que te rodea, todos los que se creen populares!

Tragué saliva, Emmett me estaba asustando. Tenía mis muñecas apretadas tan fuerte que podía jurar que iba a quedarme morado.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque sí, yo sé que tú quieres acercarte a mis hermanas para luego destrozarlas.

— ¿Que mierda dices Emmett? Tus hermanas y tus hermanos son unas hermosas personas, se nota que son adoptados, porque no se parecen en nada a tí —le grité.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

Me sacudió contra la muralla.

— Emmett, ¡Me haces daño!

— ¿Qué me quieres decir?

— ¡Que yo no le haría daño a ni uno de tus hermanos, son unas hermosas personas y gracias a ellos estoy comenzando a cerrar una gran etapa que para mí ha sido demasiado grande para cerrar sola! Pero claro, como tú y siempre tienes que ser tú y pensar solamente en tí, te importa una mierda que tus hermanos se sientan bien con gente como yo.

Me apretó un poco más las muñecas.

— Si tuviste algún problema con los populares en tus antiguas escuelas, no quiere decir que aquí también las tengas.

— No te preocupes, todos los populares me han dejado en claro que me quieren lejos de esta Escuela.

Soltó mis muñecas y caí al piso.

Fue a buscar hielo en el refrigerador y me los tiró al piso.

Me había dejado dos grandes marcas en mis muñecas y me ardían demasiado.

Mi pecho no dejaba de subir y bajar, no sabía qué hacer. Emmett estaba demasiado enojado, no debí haber salido de mi cuatro, pero si no lo hacía rompería toda mi losa Francesa.

Me coloqué el hielo despacio, porque ardía demasiado esa parte de mi cuerpo, para luego irme a mi cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ona**M**orales: Al fin estoy devuelta ahora estoy de vacaciones dos semanitas así que me tendrán nuevamente por aquí, espero que les guste lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes.

PD: Gracias a mi beteadora 3

Un gran abrazo para todas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer. La trama me pertenece.

**Summary:** Rosalie, una diva sin control... luchando por su puesto de reina. Tanya, su rival, no le hace nada fácil el camino. ¿Rosalie cambiará por la llegada de los Cullen?

* * *

><p><strong>Queen War<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Desperté con un fuerte dolor en mi muñeca, estaba demasiado inflamada y roja. Tenía que buscar rápido una excusa por cualquier pregunta que me hicieran, aunque todos debían saber que fue Emmett.

Me coloqué mi uniforme, hoy no me sacaría por nada del mundo mi polerón negro.

Llegué a Biología y tuve que sentarme con Emmett, ya me tenía bastante cansada su forma bipolar de ser.

El profesor Benjamin llevó muy bien su clase, explicándonos lo que iba a evaluar durante todo el año.

Nos hizo llevarnos unos libros, por lo que salimos un poco cargados quería que le hiciéramos un pequeño ensayo.

Al estar afuera, esperé a que las chicas salieran y Emmett se puso un poco más lejos de mí supongo que haciendo lo mismo que yo. De pronto salió Tanya y sus maracas, perdón sus amigas y atrás de ella salieron Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper.

Tanya chocó su brazo contra el de Bella e hizo que a esta se le cayeran los libros, Bella se agachó a recogerlos y la muy estúpida de Tanya la empujó haciendo que esta cayera al piso.

—¿Que mierda te pasa? —le grité arrinconándola contra la pared

—No te metas

—¿Le quieres pegar acaso? Haber, ven pégame a mí —la tenté

Se empezó a mover, buscando ayuda en sus amigas.

—Que te quede claro que con Bella nadie se mete, me escuchaste y no mires a tus amiguitas que esto es entre tú y yo —le grité

Mis amigas también estaban detrás, no solo Bella y Alice si no que Heidi y Jane esperando que alguna se lanzara para empezar.

—Hey Rose... No importa déjalo estoy segura que Tanya no lo hizo con querer —murmuró Bella, ella sabía que pronto comenzaría la pelea y quería evitarlo

—Vez, yo no le hice nada

—Cállate estúpida, ándate con cuidado que si le haces algo...

—¿Qué? Ahora serás tú la que me pegará

—Ganas no me faltan —le grité

Me comenzó a empujar y yo agarré sus muñecas, ella hizo un acto y se dio la vuelta dejándome a mí en la muralla y ahora ella agarrando mis muñecas, hice un pequeño gesto de dolor, tenía mis muñecas bastante heridas para que ahora llegara Tanya y las agarrara.

—¿Y ahora que harás? —dijo Tanya con maldad en cada una de sus palabras

Miré a Jane que estaba cerca de Tanya, y me hizo un gesto. Tenía que aprovechar.

La empujé hacia atrás y se calló por accidente, Renata una de las amigas de Tanya se tiró contra Jane, pero mi amiga la pudo detener.

—Eres una puta Rosalie Hale

—No Tanya eso lo eres tú yo no me acuesto con hombres que ya tienen novia —la volví a tentar

—Él no te quería Rosalie

Mierda estábamos sacando un tema que no todos sabían de los que estaban ahora presente.

Comencé a alejarme y me acerqué a Bella percatándome de que se encontrara bien.

—¿Estás bien cierto?

Ella asintió.

—Vámonos —tomé su mano

—¿Te escapas Rosalie? Porque sabes que es verdad él no te quería

—¡Eso no te importa! ¡De todas formas quedaste como una puta en todo el colegio!

Ella se tiró contra mí y las dos caímos al piso, sabíamos que esa pelea sobre Royce nunca la habíamos cerrado y ahora era una buena opción para cerrarla. Tanya se agarró de mi cabello, como siempre lo hacía y yo simplemente intenté sacármela de encima.

—Edward has algo —rogó Bella

Edward intentó meterse pero Royce King lo evitó.

—Deja que se agarren, hace rato que Tanya le tiene que dar su merecido a Rosalie

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Algo tenía que hacer... Le estaban pegando a Rosalie, sabía que se ella podía sola contra Tanya, pero estaba seguro que llegaría alguien…

—Emmett te preocupas demasiado de esa barbie —ignoré a mi conciencia

De todas formas no me gustaba nada lo que veía, Tanya se había aprovechado de que Rosalie tenía sus muñecas malas y empezó a torturarla agarrándolas de ellas.

Me sentía terrible, por mí culpa Rosalie tenía sus muñecas con moretones, por qué no me aguanté, porqué no esperé hasta llegar a mi cuarto y hacer mierda cualquier cosa que tenía a mano. No, ¿Cierto? tenía que venir ella a ver qué pasaba y lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente fue desquitarme con ella.

Agarré a Rose del piso para poder pararla y Royce me estampó su puño en mi estómago.

—¡Emmett! —gritaron mis hermanas

Un chico de ojos verde me ayudó a golpear a Royce y que el equipo de Basketball no se me viniera encima, para luego tomar a Rose y sacarla de ahí.

Nos siguieron las amigas de Rosalie y aquel chico que me había ayudado.

—Gracias Alec —habló Rose

—No te preocupes, dale las gracias a tu amigo —dijo señalándome —tiene los pantalones bien puestos para pegarle a Royce King

—Gracias Emmett —habló la rubia

—No te preocupes, tan solo devolví la mano por defender a mis hermanas

—Rossie te dejó toda arañada esa estúpida

—Lo sé, la pobre no sabe hacer nada más —aclaró Rosalie

—Sí, pero los pega bien —rió Alec

Todos reímos. Subimos hasta nuestra habitación y Rosalie comenzó a sanarse las heridas, se tuvo que sacar el polerón, porque estaba todo sucio y mis hermanas vieron las marcas de las muñecas.

—Maldita ¿Viste lo que te hizo Rose? —habló Alice mostrándole la muñeca

Ella asintió en silencio y mirando hacia otra parte.

Rosalie se curó todas las heridas y partimos a nuestra siguiente clase, no pudimos estar mucho tiempo en nuestra habitación porque está prohibido en horas de clases.

Nuestra profesora de lenguaje, Valeria nos explicó un poco de lo que se iba a tratar su ramo en el transcurso del año. Pero no podía dejar de pensar lo que había dicho Tanya... Que hombre no amaba a Rosalie, y que más encima tuvo el descaro de meterse con la puta.

Vamos Emmett eso no debía importarte...

Cuando sonó el timbre me di cuenta que había acabado la clase y que no tendríamos más clases durante el día, al igual que el día lunes teníamos tan solo dos clases.

Con mis hermanos nos dirigimos a la cafetería, y nos sentamos en una mesa un poco más alejados para poder almorzar, para cuando Rosalie llegó mis hermanas le hicieron señas.

—Hey Rose, ¿Porqué no viniste al tiro? —preguntó Alice

—Es que... tuve que ir a mirarme un poco las heridas, me ardían un poco en especial la de las muñecas

Mi pecho se oprimió.

—Pero no creo que Tanya tenga tanta fuerza para dejarte esos moretones ¿Que te ocurrió Rose? —preguntó mi hermano Jasper

—Es que... hace tiempo que no jugaba Voleyball y a veces me ocurre que me quedan débiles las muñecas y como Tanya me agarró demasiado fuerte, me quedó marcado. Pero no se preocupen las eh tenido peores —sonrió

Debió haber dicho que yo le había hecho esas heridas... ¿Pero por qué no lo diría? Sabía que mis hermanas me retarían, ellas más que nadie saben que soy un poco explosivo... Pero no le había dicho a nadie.

—Rose... ¿Te molestaría si te preguntamos qué ocurrió con Tanya en el pasillo? —preguntó Bella muy tímidamente

—Partió por defenderte Bella, pero luego salieron temas a flote

Ellos asintieron.

—Miren, yo confío en ustedes así que les contaré...

Igual la vi dudar cuando me miró pero siguió contando.

—Hace un año era la chica más popular de todo el colegio...

—¿Fuiste más popular que ahora? —preguntó Edward

Ella asintió.

—Mucho más que ahora, todo el colegio me adoraba y yo estaba feliz con aquello. Royce King pidió pololear conmigo —sonrió

—¿El capitán del equipo de Basketball? —preguntó Jasper

—Sí, el mismo. Y yo en ese tiempo estuve enamorada del, entonces comenzamos a salir. Todo estaba bien, salíamos a partidos juntos, luego de las prácticas estábamos junto hacíamos todo juntos. Toda la gente nos nombraba la pareja ideal

Por un momento mi pecho se oprimió y me dio tristeza al pensar que podía existir otro hombre que hiciera feliz a Rosalie.

—Nos amábamos, o al menos eso era lo que yo sentía cuando nos mirábamos a los ojos —tragó saliva —Llegó Tanya y toda mi felicidad se fue, Royce comenzó a presionarme para que tuviéramos relaciones…

Se me abrieron un poco los ojos. No podía creer que existieran tipos como aquel.

Mis hermanas tenían toda la atención de la rubia.

—Yo me negué, porque aún no estaba segura de lo que teníamos con Royce a pesar de que estábamos pololeando aún no estaba completamente segura. Él buscó premio de consuelo, y lo encontró en Tanya. Como todos saben Tanya no es de las que se hace mucho respetar, así que supongo que ellos tuvieron relaciones y nosotros con Royce terminamos porque todo el colegio se enteró de ellos estaban teniendo relaciones

Suspiré. Me fijé en la rubia y vi que sus hermosos ojos azules estaban llorosos. ¿Hermosos?

—Yo terminé con él, y luego el me acusó de que yo estaba teniendo relaciones con otro tipo y por eso yo no me quería acostar con él, y la escuela se dividió a los que apoyaban a Tanya y los que me creían a mí. Royce sigue aún con la idea en la cabeza de que yo lo engañaba

—¿Pero eso no fue así cierto Rose? —Alice estaba un poco nerviosa

—Fue una total mentira. Yo... —su voz tembló —amaba a Royce

—Son un montón de... —Jasper dejó inconclusa la frase

—De todas formas yo estoy bien, no me importa la popularidad. Siendo sincera ahí me di cuenta de la gente que de verdad va a estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas

—Tú sabes Rose que cuentas con todos nosotros siempre, hasta con Emmett yo sé que en el fondo de su corazón te quiere

—Muuuuuuuuuuuy en el fondo —reí por el comentario que hizo Rosalie —De todas formas Emmett aunque te odie, te diré esto muy enserio no te metas en el equipo de Basketball no sabes el peligro que corres ahí

—No te preocupes barbie se cuidarme —agradecí

—¿Me acabas de llamar barbie?

Asentí y ella suspiró.

—Como sea, ¡Mañana es el Jeans Day! —gritó Rose

—¿El qué? —rió Alice

—Les explico; los días viernes tenemos derecho a no venir con uniforme

—¿Entonces venimos desnudos? —pregunté

—Ya quisieras —me contestó Rose —pueden ponerse jeans, vestidos, short, polera, lo que se les ocurra. Amo los viernes

—Que divertido —se alegró Alice —Rose, ¿Te vendrás con nosotros luego de la fiesta?

Ella dudó un poco.

—¿Le preguntaste a tus padres? —preguntó la rubia

—Si, por eso queremos saber si quieres venir —presionó Bella

—Si a nadie le molesta, por supuesto que quiero ir

Por dentro estaba demasiado contento de que la Barbie pasaría el fin de semana en mi casa.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Estaba contenta podría estar con mis amigas y sería el primer fin de semana que no lo pasaría sola.

Me dolía un poco tener que mentirles, ósea no les mentí simplemente no les conté toda la verdad acerca de Royce King... Pero no era necesario, esa era una herida muy grande que poco a poco estaba intentando curar.

Los chicos habían elegido la mesa más apartada de toda la cafetería supongo para que estuviéramos tranquilos, pero de todas formas tuvo que llegar Tanya y sus putas, ¿Acaso no se cansaban de dar pena?

—Ten cuidado Rosalie, pasas mucho tiempo con los becados. Se te pueden pegar las malas costumbres

—Muchas gracias Tanya, pero sé cuidarme sola

—Sí, tengo eso muy claro —sonrió con ironía

Sin decir más se alejó con sus putas.

—Enserio chicos lo lamento, si me lo piden me alejaré de ustedes para que esta puta no los moleste —pedí disculpas

—No, lo que ella quiere es eso, pero no te preocupes a nosotros no nos molesta que nos diga así ¿Cierto? —Alice me animó

Todos dijeron cierto menos Emmett que no respondió.

—De todas formas chicos, no quiero que tengan más problemas y Emmett no quiero que te metas en ninguna pelea más, ustedes tienen que cuidar mucho el puesto que tienen por una simple pelea los pueden echar tienen que andar con mucho cuidado

—Hey barbie, deja de preocuparte por mí. Ya empiezo a sospechar que me quieres

Me reí.

—¿Yo? Vamos Emmett sueña, lo digo simplemente porque tú eres importante para mis amigos

—Como tú digas barbie

—Hey Rose, vamos a elegir lo que nos pondremos mañana —habló Alice muy entusiasmada

—Claro que sí —contesté y nos paramos las puras chicas

—Nos vemos chicos, no nos extrañen —rió Bella

—Si Emmett no me extrañes —le grité

El solo puso los ojos en blanco mientras nosotras caminábamos al cuarto de las chicas.

Ya casi pasada las cuatro horas, estuvimos contentas las tres teníamos nuestras vestimentas, nuestro maquillaje elegido y nuestros zapatos. Por lo que las chicas se pudieron marchar de mi cuarto y dejarme dormir un rato.

Unos ruidos lejanos comenzaron a despertarme.

—Rose... Rose...

—Mierda Rose despierta —gritó Heidi haciéndome saltar de mi cama

—¿Que ocurre chicas?

—Recuerdas... Hoy es jueves

Empecé a hacer memoria, quizás querían ver alguna película o hacer alguna travesura.

—No, no recuerdo ¿Qué ocurre?

—La práctica, Rose tenemos que ir a practicar está todo el equipo en la cancha

—Mierda —salí corriendo a buscar mi uniforme

Nuestro uniforme era un poco parecido al que usábamos para deportes, pero la diferencia era que el de nosotros estaba bordado la espalda con color morado, nuestros nombres.

Salí corriendo con mi bolso, donde había dejado una ropa de cambio para cuando fuera a cenar, una toalla y mi botella.

Reuní a todo mi equipo, necesitábamos entrenar desde el principio de año se nos venían las nacionales y todo lo que venía incluido poder entrar a ellas.

Elongamos un rato, para luego 'pelotiar' que en nuestro lenguaje es practicar algunos tiros y saques.

Alice y Bella que estaban con nosotras entrenando, lo hacían muy bien de echo según yo lo hacían excelente para no haber jugado nunca.

—Como verán este año incluí a muchas niñas nuevas —miré a mis amigas

La mayoría asintió.

—A diferencia de todos los otros años, estamos frente a una gran oportunidad de brillar —miré hacia otro lado, yo estaba encima de una banca para poder hablarle a mi equipo y me percaté de que Edward y Jasper habían ido a ver a sus novias, pero luego me sorprendió de que estuviera Emmett —Se vienen las nacionales —mis chicas comenzaron a aplaudir sabían lo importante que era para el equipo las nacionales —Y necesito a todo el personal apoyando, por cualquier lesión o por cualquier cosa, necesito a toda la gente disponible así que ahora a entrenar

—Si —gritaron las chicas corriendo a posicionarse en línea recta para entrenar

Comenzamos con algo sencillo había muchas caras nuevas y no podíamos darnos el lujo de empezar con cosas difíciles, se encontraban todas una al lado de otra, y el otro equipo al frente de las anteriores igual al lado de la otra y comencé a tirar el balón con un golpe de dedos, para que ellas los siguieran.

—Vamos chicas rápido —comencé a presionarlas

A Bella se le cayó el balón.

—No importa que se caiga, el balón se levanta y se sigue jugando —animé

Luego las posicioné a un grupo en un extremo de la cancha y al resto en el otro extremo y comencé a lanzarla hacia el otro extremo como modo de saque.

—Necesito que tengan la fuerza necesaria para que el balón pase la malla —les grité para que entendieran

Les lancé todos los balones que teníamos que eran como unos quince para que pudieran practicar.

Estuvieron al rededor de una hora practicando, aunque tengo que admitir que no me gustaba entrenar demasiado, pero igual lo hice por mi equipo. Estábamos tan tranquilas descansando, pero como siempre tenía que llegar ella a hacer acto de presencia.

—Hey Rosalie, no te gustaría un partido. Tú el otro día dijiste que nosotras no éramos capaces de vencerte

Dudé un poco mis chicas estaban cansadas habían terminado recién de entrenar y mis muñecas aún no estaban en condiciones de jugar.

—Déjame hablarlo con mi equipo

Me acerqué a las chicas.

—Ustedes saben quienes son las que juegan en cancha —todas asintieron —si alguna de ellas que no quiera jugar se pueden intercambiar por cualquiera que esté en banca

—Pero... Rose tu sabes que nosotras aún no sabemos jugar —habló Bella

—Tranquila, nunca mandaría a mis soldados en construcción para una guerra, que quede claro

Las cinco chicas con las que yo siempre jugaba se pusieron de pie…

—Comencemos putas —murmuré

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ona**M**orales: Lo sé les debo muchas explicaciones... perdón simplemente creo que este año ha sido de locos. Lo único que quiero que tengan en mente que NUNCA abandonaré esta historia no soy de las que deja a medias sus cosas y no la borraría por nada del mundo, lo que sí me demoraré un poco pero lo haré esto es un regalito de navidad!

Espero que todas pasen una hermosa navidad junto a sus familias & espero que les guste su regalo ahí me avisan...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer. La trama _me _pertenece.

**Summary: **Rosalie, una diva sin control... luchando por su puesto de reina. Tanya, su rival, no le hace nada fácil el camino. ¿Rosalie cambiará por la llegada de los Cullen?

* * *

><p><strong>Queen War<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

—Aceptamos, espero que no hagas trampas —la reté

—Por favor Rosalie, les ganaremos limpiamente

Vi como se acercaba mucha gente a las bancas para animar. Amaba tener la atención de Emmett, pero no era esta forma sabía que al final del partido nos pondríamos a pelear o a terminar cualquier discusión estúpida que se le ocurriera a Tanya.

Comenzamos con el saludo, estaban todas detrás de la capitana —ósea yo — y chocamos las manos con el contrincante.

Un chico muy amable se ofreció se arbitro, creo que su nombre era Demetri.

Nos alineamos con mis chicas dejándonos a Jane, a mí y a Heidi adelante y atrás a Charlotte, Emily y a Leah.

—Que partan las perdedoras —grité tirándoles el balón

Tanya simplemente se puso en su lugar y me fulminó con la mirada.

Partió Vanessa, del equipo contrario tirándonos un saque muy bueno que Charlotte fue capaz de levantar, luego subió con un toque de dedos Emily, pero Leah no alcanzó a llegar y se cayó al piso el balón, el equipo contrario aplaudió y rotó a la derecha, como siempre lo hacía el equipo que metía un punto.

Ahora partió Natalie, Heidi la levantó con el golpe de dedos pero se le fue hacía atrás el balón y Leah una vez más no la pudo levantar.

—Tiempo —grité y el árbitro hizo sonar su silbido, para que luego las maracas aplaudieran celebrando su punto

—¿Nerviosa Rosalie? Porque sabes que te ganaremos, no sé por qué estás de capitana si con suerte sabes jugar —gritó Tanya

Me acerqué a mi equipo y ellas hicieron un círculo alrededor mío.

—Vamos chicas, no sé que les está pasando simplemente diré que son unos estúpidos nervios ustedes saben que pueden contras estas bimbos, son de plástico lo saben y entonces que opinan; además hagámoslo por diversión. Sabemos que ganaremos

—Siii —gritaron todas

Volvimos a la cancha y ahora Renata partió y sacó la pelota, está vez la tocó Emily la levantó con ante brazos, luego la toqué yo con golpe de dedos, para que luego Jane hiciera que el balón pasara la malla metiendo un punto, aplaudimos y rotamos a nuestra derecha.

Le tocaba a mi equipo sacar el balón, la tiró Heidi y Renata no le pudo pegar al balón y tuvimos otro punto. Heidi le pegó de nuevo, estábamos cerca habíamos acordado con Tanya que el equipo que llegaba primero a los diez ganaba porque no queríamos hacer un partido muy largo luego sería la hora de ir a cenar, Tanya tiró con golpe de dedos y me la devolvió al tiro tomándome por desprevenida se supone que el balón tiene que dar tres golpes antes de pasar la malla por tres personas diferentes, se la devolví a Tanya y casi le pego en la cabeza.

—Maldita perra, ten más cuidado —me gritó Tanya

—Oh, Tanya perdóname fue sin querer —le dije con sarcasmo

Como el punto no valía porque no había dado los tres golpes sacó Renata nuevamente le pegó Leah, la subió Jane y yo rematé dando el último golpe haciendo que pasara la malla y que ni una de mis contrincantes le pegara, rotamos y ahora era mi turno de sacar tomé un poco de vuelo y corrí me levanté y le di un golpe, las chicas del equipo contrario no supieron como pegarle.

Más o menos pasó una media hora que estuvimos jugando y debo admitir que le habíamos dado paliza al equipo de Tanya ganando diez —tres. Yo sabía si mi equipo el año pasado estuvo a punto de entrar a las nacionales, simplemente no pudimos entrar porque Emily se lesionó y jugó igual y nos descalificaron, de todas formas tenemos un triunfo delante de las porristas y estaba más que contenta.

—Entonces Tanya... ¿Qué decías? —la tenté quería que supiera que yo ganaba

—No te preocupes Rosalie, soy una buena perdedora tú ganas, simplemente entrena a tu equipo que para la próxima jugaremos otra cosa

—Cuando tu quiera Tanya, sabes que de todas formas te ganaremos —le grité mientras se alejaban

Me tiré al piso al lado de Alice y Bella y sus novios.

—Heidi por favor tráeme hielo —le grité a mi amiga mientras me sacaba las vendas

—¿Cómo se te ocurre jugar? Mira como te quedaron las muñecas —me retó un hombre

Me di la vuelta para observarlo y vi que era Alec.

—Sabes que no podía negarme a la tentación de aplastar a Tanya —sonreí

Mientras mis amigas, Alice y Bella me miraban reprochándome.

—Tú sabías Alec que Tanya quiso jugar hoy porque sabía que me dolían las muñecas y le diría que no

El asintió.

—Eres tan terca, Rosalie

—Pero aún así me quieres —le dije con voz tierna

Heidi se acercó y le pasó el hielo a Alec para que me ayudara.

Ojalá todos pudiera entender la relación que yo tengo con Alec, es tan diferente a cualquiera que pueda tener con él, soy simplemente Rosalie y somos mejores amigos desde el año pasado, cuando me ayudó con todo esto del tema de Royce y ahora es como mi hermano grande que me cuida siempre que puede.

— ¿Y tú Alec en que curso vas? —preguntó muy curiosa Alice

—Uno más grande que ustedes, salgo este año —sonrió

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Me daba rabia ese tal Alec, y Rosalie que babosea por él.

—Vamos Emmett, admítelo... Estás celoso —habló mi sub-conciencia porque eso ya no se llamaba mi conciencia

—¿Alec, quieres cenar con nosotros? —preguntó Bella

—Oh no, no muchas gracias pero yo ceno con mi equipo de beisbol

—¿No me digas que tú eres el capitán? —habló Jasper

—Sí, porqué ¿No me digas que tú eres Jasper Cullen?

Mi amigo rubio, que casi parecía una viva copia mía asintió.

—Si vi tu solicitud que querías entrar a mi equipo, pero yo no sabía que eras amigo de Rosalie, quizás por eso te deje entrar

—Alec, no seas mala persona deja que Jasper te muestre lo que tiene. Las chicas me dijeron que juega muy bien —le reprochó Rosalie

—Oh, no Rosalie por favor no me alagues —pidió Jasper

—De todas formas esto está confirmado, entras en mi equipo Jasper me caes bien, mañana te haré una prueba para ver si estás en las condiciones perfectas, ya desde la próxima semana partimos con las prácticas, porque se nos vienen muy encima las nacionales

—¿No me digan que ustedes igual van? —preguntó la rubia

—Sí, ¿Tu equipo igual va?

—Por supuesto, vamos a reclamar lo que es nuestro, desde el año pasado que estoy luchando

Mis hermanas miraron a la rubia interrogándola.

—Mi equipo el año pasado estuvo en las nacionales, estuvimos a punto de competir y Emily se lesionó y jugó igual pero los jueces se dieron cuenta y nos descalificaron porque pensaron que habíamos obligado a jugar a Emily —explicó la barbie

—De todas formas iremos los mismos días, este año se hará todo en el mismo campus —habló Alec

—Entonces que iremos todos... —La rubia pensó un poco —Tú crees que tu amigo Demetri pueda meter a Edward en el equipo

Esto me irritaba un poco, era tan fácil para mis hermanos entrar, pero yo poco menos tendría que lavarle los zapatos a ese tal Royce para poder entrar.

—No lo sé hablaré con él para que pueda entrar —aclaró Alec — ¿Y tú Emmett? ¿No te quieres unir a mi equipo?

—No, este... quiero entrar al equipo de Basketball —murmuré

—Uf que se te hará difícil, ojalá puedas entrar no solo por el hecho de que entran los mejores si no porque ese tipo ya te tiene que tener en la lista negra

Tragué saliva, mi deseo más grande era entrar.

—Date por vencido —hablaron mis hermanos

—Si Emmett

—No se preocupen, haré hasta la última cosa en este mundo para entrar en ese equipo y si tengo la oportunidad de echar a Royce King

Alec y Rosalie se echaron a reír.

—Vamos Emmett no tienes oportunidad, si ese equipo va de generación en generación de la familia King —Rose hizo un gesto de asco

—Que haces ese gesto Rosalie si igual te gustaba, —Alec había comenzado a sacar el tema que Rose nos había contado antes

—Ya Alec, basta sabes que tengo un pasado muy oscuro

—Si muy, muy oscuro —rieron mis hermanas

—Vayamos a cenar o nos darán un reporte —hablé

Todos me siguieron.

—Entonces ¿Cenarás con nosotros? —preguntó Rose a Alec

—Este...

—Ah, no te sientas presionado —habló Alice

Le dio una mirada a Rose y contestó;

—De veras quisiera quedarme pero...

—No puede dejar solo a sus nenas —se burló Rose refiriéndose a su equipo de beisbol

—Vamos Rose no te enojes

Rosalie hizo un gesto con mucha dramatización para luego reírse y que Alec se fuera más tranquilo.

—Muy amistoso tu amigo Alec —Alice sonrió

—Si lo sé, es como mi hermano mayor

¿Hermano mayor?

Entramos al gran salón para cenar.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Ya no me extrañaba que Emmett cenara con nosotros, creo que ya se había cansado de comer solo.

—Entonces Rose... ¿Irás mañana a nuestra casa? —Preguntó Alice nerviosa

—Claro que sí, nos iremos en mi auto yo los llevo

Todos se miraron.

—Ah, y claro Emmett también puedes ir —dije con sarcasmo en cada palabra

—No gracias, no es necesario sé llegar a mi casa

Bueno, allá él no le iba a rogar.

Cenamos tranquilos, creo que a Tanya se le habían agotados las energías por hoy. Nos dirigimos todos a nuestros cuartos para dormir, mañana sería un largo día me tocaba Filosofía. A pesar de que no soy muy buena en lo teórico creo que este ramo lo podía aceptar, además la profesora habla tan bien de la Filosofía que no podía uno no gustarle su ramo.

Al fin desperté y era viernes creo que se me había pasado ya mi primera semana y había sido un caos entre Tanya, mis amigos, Voleibol y todo pero en fin. Como siempre los viernes nos dejaban ir con ropa de calle, saqué el atuendo que con tanto esfuerzo habíamos buscado con las chicas, para este día tenía que impresionar a muchos, o aunque quizás sólo quería impresionar a uno... ¡Dios Rose que dices! Creo que al ser viernes me afectaba un poco el día... Me levanté temprano para poder ducharme y secar mi hermosa cabellera rubia, luego de darle un poco de color a mi cara y de ponerme mis hermosos jeans, mi polera rosada y claro un polerón del mismo color que mi polera pero un tono más claro para que pudiera tapar mis moretones fui a tomar desayuno, y para mi sorpresa se encontraba el gorila ahí tomando desayuno.

Me serví un poco de leche con jugo de naranja y un pan light, tenía que cuidar mi figura siempre digo que para un verano digno hay que cuidar la línea, me acomodé al frente del pero sin mirarlo.

Tenía tantas ganas de gritarle cosas a la cara, pero de tan sólo mirarlo se me quitaban. Y eso era bastante raro yo, Rosalie Lilian Hale que era totalmente explosiva con cualquier cosa no era capaz de gritarle un par de garabatos al grandulón que tenía al frente... Oh esperen no me había fijado que llevaba una polera demasiado ajustada a su cuerpo y unos jeans que se le veían de lo mejor. Oh vamos no puedo seguir así, esto me está haciendo mal, creo que si no fuera tan imbécil y malhumorado sería perfecto para mí. Que estoy diciendo el no sería perfecto para mí ni aunque naciera de nuevo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, miré la pantalla en ella salía "Papi" y mi rostro cambió totalmente.

—¿Que quieres? —Contesté a lo que todos dirían un Aló

—Nada mi pequeña, te queremos avisar que este fin de semanas nos iremos de viaje por Europa unas cuantas semanas, por si querías ir a la casa con unas amigas para quedarte le avises a Maggie para que prepare algo de comer

—Repito, que quieres tu nunca me llamas para avisar que saldrán del país

Miré a Emmett con cara de interrogante, aunque cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron él desvió la mirada.

—No me hables así señorita, simplemente quería decirte que volveremos cerca de un mes más

—Váyanse y ojalá no vuelvan

Corté el teléfono y de un manotazo voté el vaso de encima de la mesa para poner mis manos en mi cabeza y agacharla. El vaso se hizo pedazos en el piso.

—Yo que tú no rompería esa losa, es muy cara —habló Emmett con ironía

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme a un Emmett totalmente sonriendo. ¿Y a este que le pasa?

Gracias a su comentario evitó que saliera esa lágrima que luchaba por caer por mi mejilla.

Odiaba que hicieran eso, aunque debo admitir que es primera vez que me avisan que saldrán del país eso es nuevo.

Para cuando terminé de tomar mi desayuno Emmett ya había salido y yo aproveché de barrer los malditos pedazos de vidrio que habían saltado por casi todo el cuarto.

Tomé mi bolso de gimnasia, por que hoy nos tocaba natación a la última hora, lo más probable era que lo iría a dejar al casillero para no llevar tanto peso a mi clase.

Al entrar a la sala de Filosofía por suerte la profesora se había quedado hablando con una alumna atrás y había podido entrar, estoy segura que si no hubiera sido por eso ya estaría en la sala de castigos por llegar tarde a más de tres clases en la semana. Su clase al igual que la de Química que tuve después estuvieron demasiado calmadas, y digo eso porque en las dos estoy con Tanya y mis amigas creo que está tramando algo demasiado grande o quizás ya se aburrió de intentar separarme de mis nuevas amigas, ojalá sea lo segundo.

Lo que sí divisé en el recreo que cuando me fui a acercar a mis amigos al recreo, Royce King pasó al lado de Emmett y rozó "casualmente" su brazo. Al sonar el timbre nos dirigimos a la gran piscina que tenía la Academia al final del campus.

Bella estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que ella nunca había aprendido a nadar antes me lo había mencionado en el receso anterior, aunque sus hermanos intentaron dijo que no tenía caso. Nos dirigimos al camarín para colocarnos nuestros trajes de baño.

—Se me quedó mi traje de baño arriba, iré a buscarlo —habló Bella

—¡Pero Bella! —Le grité mientras ella salía corriendo

Mientras que con Alice nos cambiamos; las maracas, perdón Tanya y sus amigas ya estaban lista por lo que salieron del camarín y quedamos solo nosotras y algunas chicas de la clase.

—Me encantó la piscina es demasiado grande —mencionó Alice

—Aunque igual encuentro que es muy grande, para la gente que no sabe nadar como Bella es peligrosa

Escuché algunos ruidos afuera pero le resté importancia.

—Notas que Bella se ha demorado mucho ¿No encuentras? —me estaba preocupando con esas maracas afuera Bella corría peligro

Salí corriendo, como fui tan tonta, como dejé que Bella subiera sola y con Tanya detrás sabía que algo tramaba. Salí a la superficie de la piscina y varios chicos incluyendo Emmett, Edward y Jasper estaban cerca de la piscina, había algo en la piscina que nadie divisaba y las maracas se reían.

—Es Bella —grité tirándome a la parte más profunda de la piscina

No me importó que tuviera sólo la parte de abajo del traje de baño puesta y arriba tuviera mi polera, no me preocupé que el agua estuviera fría. Sólo me importó que Bella estuviera abajo del agua casi al fondo y no sabía nadar, según Alice ni siquiera como perrito.

Subí apenas con ella y mi peso, Edward preocupado la sacó y ella estaba tosiendo como loca, pero al menos estaba bien.

La estúpida de Tanya se estaba riendo, me paré de la piscina y la enfrenté.

—¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? —Le grité —Por si no sabías Bella no sabe nadar, la pudiste haber matado

—Y qué, un becado menos que alimentar

Eso fue lo que colmó el vaso me tiré contra ella pero con tanta ira, y poco me importó que se metieran las otras dos maracas que tenía Tanya como amiga, terminé con Tanya en la muralla yo acorralándola casi asfixiándola y sus amigas atrás empujándome sin lograr nada.

—¡Señorita Hale! —gritó la profesora Savannah

La solté y la azoté contra la muralla.

—Vio profesora lo que me hizo este animal —dijo Tanya haciéndose la inocente

—Si Tanya, como también vi lo que le hiciste a Bella. Quiero que las dos me acompañen a inspectoría de inmediato, al igual que Renata y Natalie

Tanya iba a protestar.

— ¡Ahora!

Choqué con mis hombros a Renata y Natalie, para poder pasar e ir a inspectoría miré a Bella y se encontraba mejor ya en brazos de Edward, su novio.

La profesora Savannah le explicó todo al inspector tuvimos que entrar de una a una a contar la historia, a pesar de haberle pegado a Tanya había salvado a Bella, por lo que había salido libre de esa, y Tanya tendría que hacer trabajo comunitario toda la semana que viene junto a sus amigas. Salí algo contenta de la oficina, saliendo de la última para que supuestamente el inspector me diera mi castigo, pero él me conocía sabía que yo no era una persona violenta porque sí, ya afuera de la oficina me esperaban Bella, Alice, junto a sus novios y Emmett al lado.

— ¿Que ocurrió? —Alice saltó

—Te castigaron —Bella murmuró

—Te echaron... —Jasper estaba nervioso

—Vamos Rose habla —me atacó Edward

Miré a Emmett estaba al igual que sus hermanos preocupados.

—No se preocupen, por favor soy Rosalie Hale —bromeé

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

—No enserio, si no hubiera sido porque salvé a Bella tendría que hacer ahora trabajo comunitario junto a Tanya y a sus amigas

Todos se echaron a reír.

—Gracias Rose, enserio no sé cuantas veces me has salvado

—No Bella, tienes que perdonarme por no haberme dado cuenta de Tanya, sabía que planeaba algo grande pero nunca pensé que se cargaría contigo y tan grande como eso —la abracé

—Nunca pensé que sería Tanya capas de eso —Emmett al fin habló

—Créeme eso que le hizo a Bella no es nada, comparado con lo que ella ha hecho antes —hablé recordando mi triste pasado

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ona**M**orales: Aquí les va un regalito pequeño de navidad, espero les guste. Estoy tan emocionada por navidad, así que ando regalando amor a todo el mundo. Los quiero a todos espero que pasen una muy linda navidad junto a sus seres queridos.

¿Un review? Sería mi mejor regalo de navidad... Un beso a todos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer. La trama _me _pertenece.

**Summary: **Rosalie, una diva sin control... luchando por su puesto de reina. Tanya, su rival, no le hace nada fácil el camino. ¿Rosalie cambiará por la llegada de los Cullen?

* * *

><p><strong>Queen War<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Arreglé todas mis cosas para la fiesta y claro para cuando fuéramos a la casa de Alice y sus hermanos.

Esa tarde invité a las chicas para que pudiéramos elegir nuestra ropa, maquillaje y peinado para la noche, creo que será una linda velada ya que Tanya y sus maracas nunca van a estas fiestas. Ya cayendo la noche todos los chicos; Alice, Bella, Jasper y Edward habían ido a _nuestro_ dormitorio.

—Okey chicos se acerca la hora del final —hablé con dramatización

Todos rieron, incluso Emmett. Coloqué todos los vasos de tequila encima de la mesa.

—¿Esto no es ilegal? —preguntó Edward

—Ilegal no, solo contra las reglas —sonreí

Les llené a todos el vaso, dejé limones y la sal encima.

—Pero yo no tomo —habló Bella

—Ah no lo siento mucho, mi pequeña pero tendrás que hacerlo —hablé muy dulcemente

Le enseñamos a Bella como se hacía todo y los seis nos metimos la sal a la boca, luego el tequila y finalmente el limón todos cerramos los ojos por lo amargo del sabor.

—Ya estamos todos listos. Edward tú manejas a la vuelta —yo esta noche tomaría tanto como se me sea posible

Confiaba tanto en mis amigos que podía entregarles mi auto tranquilamente a algunos de ellos, no sé era tan extraño primera vez que lo hacía ni a Heidi ni a Jane alguna vez lo hice y no es porque no son mis amigas…

En fin hablando de mis amigas ellas llegarían luego a la fiesta, en el auto de Heidi, porque cuando las fui a ver aún no estaban listas.

Guardamos todos los útiles escolares que pudiéramos donar a los alumnos necesitados, según mis amigos encontraron que quizás otra gente pudiera necesitar algunas cosas más que ellos e igual quisieron donar cosas.

De ida a la fiesta manejé yo, de copiloto se puso Edward; Alice se sentó arriba en la parte de atrás, como mi auto es descapotable caben perfectamente los cuatro atrás, Bella también se subió en la parte de atrás; Jasper y Emmett se sentaron abajo sujetando a las chicas.

Después de diez minutos de andar que era lo que yo había calculado aproximadamente de viaje llegamos a la gran fiesta que se celebraban todos los años en el mismo lugar y claro por la misma razón.

Estacioné junto a varios autos más, por el sólo estacionamiento se podían calcular más de doscientas personas.

—¿Cuántas personas crees que vengan Rose? —preguntó Alice

—Demasiadas, si esta fiesta es como del pueblo, no solo vienen los de nuestra Academia si no que de todos lados

Todos asintieron. Bajamos de nuestro auto para ir a entregar nuestras donaciones, cuando alguien tiró de mi brazo.

—¿Rosalie Hale? —preguntó un tipo

Me volteé y me emocionó saber que estaba Félix jalando mi brazo, un amigo de mi infancia que no veía había hace un montón de tiempo.

—Félix, tanto tiempo —le di un abrazo muy apretado lo extrañaba demasiado pero nosotros habíamos tomados caminos muy diferentes

—¿Y en qué andas? —pregunté curiosa era raro que anduviera por estos lados

—Nada, sólo unos amigos me trajeron por aquí dijeron que habían muchas estudiantes

Asentí, eso respondía todo.

—Estos son mis amigos

—Un gusto mi nombre es Félix, cualquier amigo de Rose es mío igual.

Todos los chicos saludaron, para luego dar paso a la gran fiesta que se venía, no era necesario pagar entrada si traías cooperación.

Apenas entramos mis amigos quedaron impresionados por tanta gente que había dentro, y el ambiente claro las luces le daba su toque; habían tres pistas de baile, dos barras, mucho espacio donde sentarse y claro el segundo piso que era el sector vip.

Un guardia me reconoció y nos llevó al sector vip, esto de ser tan popular me gustaba demasiado, ya en el segundo piso los chicos quedaron más impresionados, quién no si el lugar era impresionante. Nos sentamos para pedir algo para beber.

—Rose, esto es fantástico —alagó Alice al hermoso lugar dónde nos encontrábamos

—Ven les dije esta fiesta es la mejor de todas así que disfruten todo lo que quieran

Les pedí a todos lo que ellos quisieron para beber, para luego sentarnos cómodamente a conversar. Abrí mi cajetilla de cigarros para ofrecer.

—Emmett fuma —dijeron todos a coro

Me reí demasiado por eso, parecía como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

Vi que Emmett iba a dudar de mi solidaridad.

—No están contaminados, puedes fumar

Aceptó aunque sé que dudó mucho, prendí mi cigarro para luego entregarle el fuego a Emmett, debo admitir que no fumo tanto pero en estos ambientes fiesteros me dan muchas ganas de fumar.

Luego de otra vuelta de tragos para todos, menos para Edward y Bella llegaron mis amigas Heidi y Jane.

—Wow Rose esta fiesta está increíble, mucho más que el año pasado ¿No lo crees?

Yo asentí. Alec apareció de la nada para sacarme a bailar a lo que accedí muy feliz, puso una mano en mi cintura y yo rodeé su cuello con ambas manos.

—Sinceramente tengo que decir que tu amiga Jane hoy está más guapa de lo normal

—¿Tú crees?

El asintió.

—Entonces deberías ir y decírselo

A pesar de todo igual reímos junto al otro por los bailes ridículos que hacíamos. No me sorprendió lo que me dijo Alec porque era verdad hoy mis amigas se veían impresionantes.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Juro que estoy harto, me da tanta rabia que tanta gente conozca Rose y en especial tantos hombres, tiene tantos pretendientes y todos pueden estar con ella, todos tienen dinero, un lindo auto en fin todo lo que ella les pueda pedir… En cambio uno tiene que estar con suerte viviendo con lo que le alcanza, nunca podría estar a su altura, creo que lo mejor es alejarme de su mundo sí alejarme más de lo que estoy haciendo, estaba intentando acercarla más a mí, de echo había hasta pensado hablar con ella en casa… Pero no puedo cada vez que la veo y se acerca a mí, veo a la estúpida que me hizo daño, sé que son muy distintas pero en mi mente se asemejan demasiado.

Me sentía fuera de lugar, todos los chicos con parejas, Rosalie con Alec, Alice y Jasper, Bella y Edward; estaban todos bailando en la pista, a veces me sentía un poco solo en verdad me sentía bastante solo como mis hermanos están los cuatro juntos y yo solo, siempre lo malo a mí, me engañaron, en fin dudo que el amor sirva para mí; me acerqué a la barra del primer piso para pedirme otro trago, hace tiempo no tomaba y eso me hacía sentir bien, claro aunque también me hacía sentir melancólico pero lo necesitaba no es que fuera alcohólico ni nada por el estilo pero cuando uno no bebe en mucho tiempo cuando vuelve a hacerlo es más diferente de echo llega a tener un sabor diferente. Pero llegando al caso, siempre que tomaba la recordaba, o siempre pensaba que mi vida era una mierda.

Quizás por el hecho de que la anterior popular me hizo infeliz o tal vez por la nueva popular que quiero que entre a mi vida no puede o mejor dicho no quiero que entre por miedo a la antigua. Tengo tanto miedo a que entre Rosalie a mi vida, se ve tan diferente a mi antigua novia Irina, pero ella también fue diferente conmigo al principio y claro que hablar de mis hermanos ella era un amor con ellos al principio, pero todo era una trampa… En fin odio a Rosalie por parecerse tanto a Irina, y no lo digo en lo físico porque son tan diferentes, simplemente lo digo por que las dos son populares y claro que las dos son unas rompe-corazones.

Salí un poco de la fiesta para tomar aire, me estaba sofocando con tantas estupideces que pensaba, saqué un cigarro que Rosalie me había regalado.

Cada cosa que hacía me recordaba a ella, de hecho en estos minutos estoy pensando en ella, podrá ser posible si no ha pasado ni una semana con suerte. Odio que me guste tanto, odio que cada vez que la veo me dan ganas de correr a abrazarla tengo algo que me hace desear protegerla cada vez que se pone a pelear con Tanya.

Lo detesto, sí; detesto que cada vez que intento alejarla de mí, ella hace lo contrario, o el destino que se yo, todo esto me juega en contra. Como puedo llegar a tener tan mala suerte de estar hasta en la misma habitación con ella, como mierda podré ignorarla si se pone esa ropa que la hace ver tan sexy siempre.

Seguí consumiendo mi cigarro cuando apareció ella… por la puerta donde yo me encontraba… No sé si ya era efecto del alcohol que la veía pero se acerca a mí.

—Emmett tus hermanos te andaban buscando —me hubiese gusta que me hubiera dicho que ella me andaba buscando

—Aquí estoy, tan solo salí a tomar un poco de aire

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó muy dulce

—No, no me siento bien —solté de golpe

—¿Porqué? —volvió a preguntar muy dulce

—Barbie, este no es mi ambiente, yo no soy de tu mundo y dudo que pueda encajar

—No me vuelvas a llamar barbie, y esto no tiene nada que ver con que encajes en este mundo, cada uno tiene que ser como es y así la gente te va a querer además si fuera menos antisocial podrías disfrutar todo esto

—Pero yo no quiero que la gente me quiera y no soy antisocial simplemente no pueda estar celebrando con gente que ni conozco —medio grité encima de la música

—¿Porqué no? Que mejor que las fiestas con gente que no conoces claro y a veces es bueno saber que hay alguien que te quiera

—¿Necesitas que te quieran? —la miré directo a los ojos, aunque sabía que había una nube en sus ojos algo muy raro lo sé

—No es necesario, con todo lo que yo me quiero no necesito que otros lo hagan —sonrió orgullosa

Sólo sonreí, me gustaba su forma segura de hablarme. Era exactamente el tipo de mujer que estoy tratando de evitar, pero su forma de ser me atrae cada vez más.

—Vamos adentro, te traje para que te divirtieras no para torturarte —habló Rose

—¿Y cómo vas a divertirme? —añadí un tono más sensual

—Siéntete afortunado Emmett Cullen, que esta noche bailarás con Rosalie Hale —tomó mi mano y giró su pelo de una manera tan sensual

Esta chica me traía loco, demasiado loco.

No pude ni dudar en bailar con ella, sería estúpido si lo hiciera, además a estas alturas de la noche el alcohol hablaba más. Apenas entramos cambiaron la música a una más movida, tomé su cintura y ella se agarró de mi cuello con sus dos manos la apegué a mí todo lo que pude.

—Quedarás loca, muñeca —le hablé al oído

Comencé con mis pequeños movimientos pélvicos para hacerla reír un poco, que logró resultado Rosalie estaba riendo como niña pequeña, ella tomó el mando y comenzó a moverse en torno a mí, sus movimientos de cadera me traían como loco, más que cuando movió su hermosa cabellera, subimos las manos y nos acercamos demasiado, claro si era posible porque ya estábamos muy cerca. En estas circunstancias olvidé que ella era popular y yo un simple becado al lado de ella, éramos iguales.

Ella se dio vuelta dando su espalda chocar con mi pecho y comenzó a menearse. Coloqué nuevamente mis manos en su cintura mientras ella comenzaba a bajar muy lentamente. Aún recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez en ese escenario sus curvas eran demasiado obvias y claro que sabía menear su cuerpo demasiado bien, pero tenerla ahora, aquí en vivo y en directo era una sensación totalmente diferente.

Nuestros labios comenzaron a buscarse al fin y al cabo los dos sabíamos que nuestros cuerpos se necesitaban.

Dimos una vuelta, teníamos a todo el público loco; Cuando Royce apareció.

—¿También te acostarás con el puta?

—Cállate imbécil —Rosalie iba a darle una cachetada

Todo fue muy rápido pensé que Royce sólo pararía la cachetada de Rose pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver que levantó la mano y la tiró lejos, Rosalie chocó contra una mesa y esta se rompió en mil pedazos.

—Tu mami no te enseño que los hombres no le pegan a las mujeres —le grité

Sabía que Rose estaba en el piso, pero tenía que darle su merecido primero.

—Eres un maricón, ¿Conoces esa palabra o no? Son los mariquitas que le pegan a las mujeres —lo seguí tentando

Hasta que partió la pelea. Estampé un puño en su estómago cosa que hizo que se encogiera para darle una patada en la espalda, y en el piso comencé a patearlo pero como loco se paró y empezó a darme puños por todos lados; en el estómago, en la cara.

Escuché a mucha gente gritando, pero estaba como loco no dejaría que este imbécil se saliera con las suyas. Esme me educó como un caballero y a pesar de que sea Rosalie no deja de ser una mujer y claro que la defendería una y un millón de veces.

Casi al tercer golpe en la cara, Royce se comenzó a deformar y la sangré no dudó en salir de las dos partes, no podía mirarme pero podía sentir la sangre salir.

De pronto alguien me separó del, como siempre el súper héroe de Rosalie, Alec estaba ayudándome nuevamente.

—Vamos Emmett, alguien te puede grabar y tu beca estará en peligro

¿La beca? En verdad poco me importaba si estaba Rosalie en el suelo.

Lo solté y los amigos de Roye se lo llevaron, tuve suerte que ni uno de ellos se metieran.

Fui corriendo a ver a Rosalie, moví con cuidado todos los vidrios del piso, tenía una herida en la cabeza no muy grande pero le sangraba y ella estaba inconsciente.

—Mierda —murmuró Alec

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor Alec?

El asintió.

—Puedes ir corriendo donde Edward y pedirle las llaves de Rosalie, tienes que decirle que es una urgencia

—¿Dónde la llevaras?

—Al doctor, donde más, apresúrate

La tomé en brazos con mucho cuidado, luego me encargaría de mis hermanos tenía que primero ver la salud de ella y sabía donde la tenía que llevar.

A los minutos después llegó Alec con las llaves.

—¿Le contaste a mis hermanos? —pregunté asustado, deberían todos venir corriendo

—No, la estaban pasando de maravilla no los quise preocupar

—Podrías por favor…

—Si claro Emmett yo los llevo a casa

Asentí, este chico era muy bueno, vi a Rosalie en el asiento inconsciente y prendí el motor. Mi pecho se oprimió aún más al verla así, mucho más que cuando por accidente dañé sus muñecas, me sentía un tonto, como no pude haberlo evitado...

Llegué a los quince minutos después a mi casa y llamé a Esme ella me ayudaría, estoy muy seguro.

—¿Qué le pasó hijo? Y ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

—Un tipo la empujó y cayó en una mesa de vidrio

—¿Qué te pasó a ti? —volvió a preguntar

—Nada, luego me revisas

Ella suspiró y fue a buscar sus cosas.

La saqué del coche con mucho cuidado, como si fuera una princesa o como si se fuera a quebrar y la subí a mi habitación.

—Esme, ¿No es nada grave? —pregunté luego de que la examinara

—No tranquilo, en estos momentos le coceré la herida y pronto estará durmiendo como un angelito

Sonreí eso era ella un ángel que tenía que cuidar a pesar de todas las cosas, de todos los muros que yo pusiera entre ella y yo, la tenía que cuidar.

Mi madre le limpió la herida y la curó, luego de un rato fue como ella dijo comenzó a dormir como un angelito, había pasado su estado inconsciente. Pasó un algodón por mis heridas para curarlas y puso parche curita* en todas como siempre lo hacía cuando me caía cuando niño.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó muy curiosa mi madre

—Una amiga —dije con orgullo en las palabras

—¿Seguro?

Asentí. Ahora la sentía más que amiga, sabía que esto ya estaba llegando muy lejos pero la necesito a mi lado.

—Porque cuando la trajiste en tus ojos vi mucho miedo Em, te conozco eres mi hijo

—No pasa nada

—¿Y tus hermanos? —volvió a preguntar

—Están aún en la fiesta no los quise preocupar, luego un amigo los traerá

Mi madre dio por terminada la conversación y se fue de la habitación.

Me gustaba verla dormir, en fin me gustaba todo de ella mi madre tenía razón tenía miedo en esos minutos muchos miedo aunque quiera negarlo me estoy enamorando de una diva de nuevo. Aunque ahora podía decir que Rose no era igual a Irina de echo no se parecía en nada a ella.

Me acomodé un poco para poder dormir, cuando escucho a lo lejos a mis hermanos, salí de mi habitación por que podrían despertarla.

—¿Qué ocurrió Em? —preguntó Bella

—Alec nos contó de la pelea —añadió Alice

—¿Rose está bien? —Jasper preguntó

—Vamos chicos de uno a la vez —dije antes que Edward dijera algo y Alec que se encontraba en la puerta

—Ella está durmiendo ahora, así que necesito que bajen el volumen Esme la revisó y dijo que no era nada grave

—¿Esme? —preguntó Alec

—Nuestra madre —aseguró Edward —ella es enfermera

Alec asintió.

—No te preocupes Alec está bien cuidada aquí —habló Bella

—Aunque… ¿No te quieres quedar? —mencionó Alice por cortesía

—Oh, no sólo los venía a dejar y a aprovechar de saber de Rosalie, Jane me está esperando aún en la puerta para que la vaya a dejar a su casa

Sin más se alejó y se despidió.

Le expliqué todo lo ocurrido a mis hermanos, desde que bailamos con Rosalie hasta que Royce salió de la pista de baile con ayuda de sus jugadores.

—Ese tal Royce… que se cree —habló Alice con mucha rabia

—Rose nos dijo que ese era capaz de todo… Pero esto ya es más personal —habló Edward

Decidimos todos irnos a acostar, ya era muy tarde y habíamos trasnochado bastante, me coloqué un pijama y fui a acostarme en el sillón de mi habitación para no molestar a ninguno de mis hermanos.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

El sol pegó muy fuerte en mis ojos e hizo que los abriera pero instantáneamente me hizo cerrarlos el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Comencé a pensar en anoche… para ver si podía recordar algo… Sólo recordaba a Royce empujándome muy fuerte el hijo de puta y luego caí a algo puntiagudo de eso no recuerdo nada… o si recuerdo una cara que tengo muy grabada… La cara de Emmett.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, tenía que hacer el intento nuevamente y ahí lo encontré mirándome fijamente desde el sillón.

No sabía donde me encontraba, pero el cuarto era azul oscuro y habían muchas cosas muchas fotos…

—Estás en mi cuarto —habló la grave voz de Emmett —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele la cabeza… —pensé un poco —¿Qué ocurrió Emmett?

—Royce te empujó y caíste encima de una mesa de vidrio

Puse una cara como si me hubiera estado comiendo un limón.

—¿Y a ti que te pasó en la cara? —pregunté preocupada aunque sabía la respuesta

—Golpeé un poco a Royce, se lo merece que se cree que puede andar golpeando a mujeres por la calle

Sonreí, estaba cambiando su forma de ser conmigo.

—¿Y cómo llegué aquí? —necesitaba escuchar todas las cosas que ya sabía, pero necesitaba escucharlo de su boca

—Yo te traje aquí

—Gracias

—No tienes que agradecer

—¿Te metí en problemas? —pensé en su beca

—No, tu lo menos que haces es hacerme problemas

Eso me hizo hiperventilar un poco.

Intenté levantarme pero el dolor de mi cabeza me lo impidió.

—Quédate quieta, no querrás hacerte más daño

Miré hacia otro lado, aún tenía un poco dañadas mis muñecas, siento que tengo a dos Emmett en estos momentos, no puedo creer el que me haya defendido anoche me haya echo esas marcas…

—Este… perdóname —comenzó de repente

Lo miré con cara interrogante.

—Te lastimé no debía haberte echo daño en las muñecas, lo que más odio es cuando un hombre le hace daño a una mujer pero ese día estaba tan…

—Enojado… lo sé pero no es excusa —me defendí

—Lo sé… enserio no sé que me pasó me da mucha pena, yo no me comporto así… encerio lo siento

—Podríamos… este… ¿Comenzar de nuevo? —pregunté

El sonrió y se acercó a mi.

—Soy Emmett Cullen mucho gusto —tendió su mano y eso me causó risa

—Rosalie Hale, tu compañera de cuarto

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ona**M**orales: Espero les haya gustado... ¿No creen que es tierno Emmett intentando cambiar? Ohsí, no olviden que nunca, pero nunca olvidaré esta historia por nada del mundo...

Le quiero dar las gracias a Ely que me ayudó mucho en este capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado ¿Un review? ¿Alguna sugerencia para el próximo capítulo? Soy toda oídos... Que todos estén pasando unas muy lindas vacaciones.

*Parche curitas: Tela adhesiva con un poco de gasa y en ocasiones algún medicamento, para poner sobre pequeñas heridas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer. La trama _me _pertenece.

**Summary: **Rosalie, una diva sin control... luchando por su puesto de reina. Tanya, su rival, no le hace nada fácil el camino. ¿Rosalie cambiará por la llegada de los Cullen?

* * *

><p><strong>Queen Wa<strong>**r**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Sonreí, me estaba gustando mucho el cambio que estábamos logrando.

— ¿Te traigo desayuno o bajas a comer con nosotros?

Esto es bastante raro… Hace una semana Emmett no me hablaba y no tenía interés alguno en hablarle.

— ¿Tu madre no se enojo porque me trajiste? —respondí con otra pregunta

—No, de hecho ella te curó, estaba muy preocupada por ti al igual que yo

Esto me impresionaba cada vez más.

—¿Entonces… comerás aquí o bajarás? —volvió a preguntar

—Va a sonar quizás raro, pero si me ayudas a bajar…

—Claro —ni siquiera lo había dudado

Estaba pensando y me di cuenta que aún andaba con la misma ropa de ayer…

Me senté en la cama y Emmett pasó su brazo por mi cintura, me costaba un poco caminar por el hecho de que a veces me daban puntadas fuertes en mi cabeza. Y claro supongo que quién no después del medio golpe que me di, maldito Royce lo odio una y otra vez más odio haberlo querido tanto.

Me toqué la cabeza y tenía varios puntos por la parte de mi hermosa cabellera.

—No te preocupes si ni siquiera se ven los puntos

Le sonreí, creo que a Emmett le afectó más que a mí la pelea de ayer.

Bajamos con cuidado las escaleras a la mesa donde ya se encontraban todos mis amigos y claro su madre.

—Rose… ¿Cómo te encuentras? —me preguntó la madre de mis amigos

—Muy bien… Gracias señora por… bueno curarme —le sonreí

—Oh pequeña, no es nada y llámame Esme solamente

Me senté a la mesa a tomar desayuno con la familia Cullen. Fue un momento muy lindo, muy pocas veces yo hacía eso con mi familia.

Comí unas tostadas con leche, tuve suerte de ayer no haber bebido tanto o si no sería horrible como sentiría en estos momentos… Al menos ahora es sólo el dolor de cabeza por el golpe… Maldito hijo de puta, juro que me las pagará estoy segura que lo mandó Tanya como ahora el también es su perrito faldero

Después del rico desayuno, me fui a bañar habían sólo dos baños y nos tuvimos que dividir y hacer grupos, pero al menos fui del primer grupo y me bañe de inmediato, no soportaba que estuviera con la misma ropa.

Luego de sacar el shampo de mi hermosa cabellera y el bálsamo salí en vuelta de una toalla rosa que me había prestado Alice; me coloqué un short negro con un top azul, algo muy sencillo. Al salir me tuve que arreglar el pelo afuera para que Edward pudiera bañarse.

Cuando todos estuvimos listos Esme nos dio almuerzo, algo muy simple pero muy sabroso, aunque claro Maggie es mi cocinera favorita, después de la agradable conversación en la mesa salimos al gran patio que tenía la casa Cullen, era hermoso habían tantos árboles, tantas flores hasta una piscina tenía que a pesar de ser pequeña le daba el toque a su hermosa casa.

—¿Juguemos un partido de fútbol amistoso? —preguntó Alice

Reí por la parte de amistoso.

—¿Puedes correr Rose? —preguntó Bella

—Uh, no lo creo Bella estoy un poco mareada

Los chicos hicieron los grupos, hombres contra mujeres; pobres chicas no tendrían oportunidad. En cambio yo, me senté a la orilla de la piscina y metí los pies al agua ya un poco más relajada luego de todo el incidente.

Revisé mi celular por cualquier cosa, y en la red social estaba no más ni menos que el video de Emmett peleando con Royce, lo abrí para poder verlo; La pelea había sido bastante fuerte a mi parecer, y todo por defenderme a mi.

Pensé un poco, que el video estuviera en la red social era bastante malo no faltaría el mal intencionado como Royce o Tanya que se lo mostraran al director, total ellos no tienen nada que perder el padre de Royce puede ir a pagar un poco más para que su hijo tenga que solamente hacer trabajo comunitario o es más hasta quizás salga ileso de esa pelea.

—Chicos, chicos —les grité a mis amigos que ya se habían puesto a jugar —Vengan, ocurrió algo muy malo

Los chicos llegaron corriendo a mi lado.

—Subieron el video de Emmett peleando con Royce... Estoy segura que en poco rato llamarán a Esme para contarle

Emmett se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras Alice y Edward maldecían, Bella y Jasper se sentaron en el piso.

—Esto es malo... muy malo Emmett tu beca está en juego —Alice gritó

Me sentía horrible, no terrible esto había sido mi culpa debí haber ignorado el comentario de Royce anoche no debía haberle dado importancia así hoy Emmett no estaría peligrando.

Esme se nos acercó, ya era oficial: la habían llamado.

—Emmett.

—Lo siento mamá... —comenzó

—No Esme, yo lo siento todo esto es culpa mía... —lo interrumpí

—No Rose como se te ocurre —me intentó aliviar la culpa Esme

—Si, si tan sólo hubiese ignorado lo que Royce me hubiera dicho, Emmett no estaría en peligro ahora

—Vamos barbie no te preocupes lo arreglaremos ¿Cierto mamá?

—Oh, Emmett no lo sé, el director me llamó tengo que ir mañana en la mañana a hablar con él

Todos bajaron la mirada... Esto era mi culpa tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Tenía una solución pero esto iba en contra mío tendría que pedirle disculpas a mis padres, ellos siempre me solucionan todo. A pesar de que nunca hablo bien de mis padres: problema que yo tengo ellos siempre me ayudan, claro problemas en la Academia o cosas así de mayor importancia si se podría decir.

—Intentaré hacer algo —todos me miraron

—¿Que piensas hacer? —preguntó Alice

—Llamaré a mis padres, ellos nos ayudarán

—Claro que no, no molestaremos a tus padres por una estupidez

—Emmett no es una estupidez, tu me salvaste si hubiese estado sola quizás que cosa me hubiera echo ese infeliz, mis padres mínimo deberían ayudarte es como un agradecimiento

—No, no estoy de acuerdo —habló neciamente Emmett

—No te estoy preguntando —hablé —Lo voy a hacer te guste o no

Esme sonrió.

Me aparté un poco del grupo para marcarle a mis padres y divisé que Emmett se puso más atrás de mi para poder escuchar la conversación.

Al primer tono mi padre contestó, esto era nuevo.

—Hola Rose, ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola papi —tenía que ser amable y agradable con él —muy bien y tu ¿Todo bien por allá?

—Si, todo excelente

—Este... yo quería pedirte disculpas por haberte hablado así el otro día

Emmett levantó una ceja cuando lo miré.

—Oh cariño no te preocupes sé que aveces extrañas a tu familia, aveces pienso y creo que no fue la mejor idea meterte a un internado, quizás hubiera sido mejor si te educáramos en casa

—Papá no te preocupes por eso, ya lo superé fue solo un lapso... Ahora necesito pedirte un favor enorme

Sabía que se lo había lanzado muy de pronto pero mi padre por muy ocupado que esté y por todas las cosas que me haya echo, como por ejemplo dejarme las vacaciones en la Academia; se preocupa por mí, se que lo hace.

—¿Que pasó? —habló muy preocupado

—Anoche fui a una fiesta —el suspiró —y un chico me pegó

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es ese hijo de puta? Juro que si lo pillo lo voy a matar

Emmett se estaba acercando más a mi.

—¡Papá! Por favor yo estoy bien, lo que ocurre es que un amigo; Emmett Cullen se metió en mi defensa y golpeó a Royce...

—¿Qué? No me digas que es fue tu estúpido ex novio, que se cree el muy imbécil

Si, ya lo sabía; había sacado todo mi agresividad de mi padre.

—Si, papá el fue pero te repito nuevamente yo estoy bien la madre de Emmett se preocupó de mi y claro Emmett fue muy amable en llevarme a su casa. Lo que ahora ocurre es que alguien le mostró el video de la pelea al director y Emmett es becado... está en peligro de que lo echen y no hay que permitirlo al fin y al cabo el se metió a esta pelea por mi culpa

—Si hija tienes razón y en cuanto a ese tipo Royce... se las verá con mis abogados

Sonreí, adoraba cuando papá es tan sobre protector conmigo me hace recordar cuando yo era una niña.

—Dile a ese tal Emmett que muchas gracias por todo, y que no se preocupe que su beca estará muy bien de inmediato llamaré a tu director.

—Gracias papi, eres el mejor de toda la vida no sé que haría sin ti

Emmett sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te quiero mucho, mándale saludos a mamá y no le cuentes lo de la pelea la preocuparás mucho yo estoy bien

—Si, tienes mucha razón te quiero corazón nos vemos en unas pocas semanas

Colgó. Suspiré ya más aliviada; igual notaba a mi padre más cambiado quizás el echo de cuando le grité lo había cambiado un poco aunque nunca fue un insensible pero se había distanciado de mi un poco por culpa del trabajo.

—¿Que pasó? —Preguntó Emmett justo cuando se acercaba toda su familia

—Mi padre está muy agradecido por haberme salvado anoche y dijo que no te preocuparas por tu beca por que llamaría ahora mismo al director

—Oh Rosalie, eres muy buena enserio muchas gracias que haría Emmett sin ti —Esme habló

Eso sonó muy lindo... Que haría Emmett sin ti.

—Gracias barbie —solamente rodé los ojos, creo que ya tendría que acostumbrarme al apodo

Esme se alejó de nosotros claro sin antes no darnos un beso en la frente, era muy cariñosa me gustaba tanto eso.

—Hey, grandulón —Emmett volteó a verme —ten cuidado mañana en la escuela que todos te andarán agradeciendo por haberme salvado y que no te extrañe que te hagan un premio por haber salvado a Rosalie Hale

Todos los chicos rieron.

—Ahora seré superman

Los chicos siguieron jugando un rato más, mientras yo hablaba con un amigo para que pudiera sacar el video de internet, sabía que era algo complicado pero para mi amigo no era imposible.

Al rato después llegó Esme con postres para todos, y se sentó al lado mío.

—Te puedo hacer una pregunta Rose... —habló Esme luego de que todos sus hijos siguieran jugando a la pelota

—Claro Esme lo que quieras

—Tu padre tiene mucha influencia en la Academia...

Esto era nuevo... no me gustaba mucho hablar de eso... por que al fin y al cabo todos sabían que eso era chantaje sé que es como un privilegio ser hija de Charlie Hale, pero quizás a ojos de otro sea malo chantajear al director de tu Academia.

—Ehm... yo creo, lo que pasa es que sé que suena feo, pero aveces el dinero mueve montañas, sé también que no es bueno hacer eso pero es por una buena causa yo no dejaría que echaran a Emmett por mi culpa

—Ah si te entiendo, ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

—Charlie Hale

—Oh, no me digas tu padre es famoso

Si, lo sabía lo tenía más que claro era diputado* y claro por lo excelente que ha tenido su carrera faltaría poco para que lo pusieran poco menos de presidente.

—Si.

—Oh es un honor estar contigo

—Esme...

—¿Que ocurre? —preguntó Edward

—¿Ustedes sabían chicos que Rosalie es hija de Charlie Hale?

Oh no, esto no me gustaba me gustaba que me trataran por Rosalie Hale y no por hija de Charlie.

—Ahora entiendo por qué eres popular Rose —habló Alice

—No, yo ese puesto me lo gané por otras cosas no por ser hija de Charlie Hale

Alice asintió.

—Disculpa si te molestó mi comentario

—No Esme, tranquila pero casi nunca cuento quién es mi padre porque cambian las relaciones, la gente te empieza a mirar distinto y todo eso

—Tranquila aquí te miraremos como Rosalie solamente, no nos importa que seas hija de un diputado

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

¿Hija de un diputado? Wow, si antes estaba lejos de de poder estar con ella ahora era más extremo, debe tener demasiado dinero, con razón se ofreció de ayuda con lo del director de la Academia un poco de dinero y mueve todo.

—¿Y como es tu vida Rose? —preguntó Bella

Sé que están muy intrigados toda mi familia, nunca había tenido a alguien famoso tan cerca y claro Rosalie era lo más cercano a alguien famoso.

—Normal, si de echo bastante normal porque nunca me ha interesado el trabajo de mi padre

—Que emocionante igual —habló Alice

—Pero no hablemos tanto de mi padre, háblen de su familia

—Bueno, somos una familia muy humilde yo trabajo en un hospital de enfermera, no sé si los chicos te contaron del accidente...

Ella asintió. De seguro los chicos le había contado lo de que ellos eran adoptados.

—No es muy interesante nuestra familia —Jasper anunció

—Oh, no Jasper toda familia tiene lo suyo, quizás mis padres tengan dinero pero ustedes tienen a su madre al lado casi siempre yo los veo con suerte una vez al mes y aveces se van más tiempo de viaje; yo crecí con una empleada que claro le agradesco mucho lo que hizo pero me hubiese encantado que mi madre fuera la que me criara... Siento que es como un cambio,porque según yo una familia no lo puede tener todo

Eso explicaba quizás cuando ella desapareció aquella vez, quizás fue a ver a sus padres... Me daba mucha pena por Rosalie al final ella se había mostrado como una chica fuerte, pero viviendo lejos de sus padres... no lo sé yo viví sin mi padre pero eso no me afecta al menos tuve a Esme a mi lado todo el tiempo pero ella, ni eso tuvo; ni a su madre.

—Pero no te preocupes Rose, ahora que eres amiga de mis hijos cualquier cosa que necesites estaré aquí para ti

—Muchas gracias Esme, creo que tus hijos son los mejores amigos que eh tenido, porque ellos no vieron mi dinero, ni mi ropa y ni siquiera sabían quién es mi padre, por todas esas cosas me doy cuenta que ellos son de verdad

—Oh Rose nos harás lloras —Edward muy dramáticamente habló

Todos reímos.

Después de todas nuestras confesiones nos metimos todos a la piscina hasta Rosalie, por lo que había escuchado ya se le estaba pasando el dolor de la cabeza. Cada vez me intrigaba más saber de ella, sabía que era un peligro y todo pero ahora me doy cuenta que es totalmente diferente a Irina comenzando solo por el echo de que a mi madre, desde que conoció a Irina le cayó pésimo.

Todo lo que Rosalie había dicho dejaba qué pensar, si totalmente ahora más que nunca me dan ganas de estar a su lado, me encanta que tenga la libertad de contar sus anécdotas y de su vida con mi familia y claro conmigo.

Ya cayendo la tarde mi madre nos hizo entrar, como a los niños pequeños cuando se quedan jugando hasta tarde afuera, para tomar once todos juntos ya que pronto debíamos volver a la Academia.

Fue una tarde hermosa, sabía que teníamos que traer a Rosalie a la casa bueno sé que dudé mucho de eso me daba miedo quizás... No sé que estoy hablando... luego de tomar once con mis hermanos, mi madre y claro ella fuimos todos a armar nuestros bolsos.

Me daba pena dejar a Esme en casa, pero teníamos que hacerlo sólo nos quedaba este año y el próximo para salir de clases y no dejar más sola a mi madre.

Nos subimos todos al auto de Rosalie con la diferencia que mis hermanos me tiraron a mi de copiloto y ellos se la arreglaron para irse atrás.

Alice tomó el control de la radio y le subió a una canción muy pegajosa, para luego darle el último adiós a nuestra madre.

Habíamos tenido una tarde hermosa, que mejor día con mi madre y Rosalie. Esto era bastante raro hace una semana la odiaba y ahora poco menos pierdo mi beca por ella. Lo que podía hacer ella en una semana, cambiarme completamente ya me daba miedo que pasará con el tiempo además de que estamos en la misma habitación.

—Que amor es tu madre —de repente Rosalie gritó por encima de la música que Alice había puesto

—Lo sé

—Cómo me encantaría que mi madre estuviera en mi casa cada fin de semana para poder pasarlo con ella —dijo sin quitar la vista de la carretera

Sin pensarlo dos veces toqué su mano suavemente mientras ella manejaba.

Los chicos atrás venían tan hiperventilados que ni se dieron cuenta. Y menos mal que eso pasó, no quería luego a Alice ni a Bella molestándome, ya harto me basta con mis pensamientos.

Al llegar a la Academia Rose, estacionó y sacamos todas nuestras cosas apenas bajamos y un chico que no conocí me dijo que el director quería verme, claro que saludó a Rosalie cosa que me molestó bastante pero tenía que tranquilizarme tenía que ir a ver al director, quizás el papá de Rosalie no podía hacer más con el caso y tendría que irme...

—Anda nosotros subimos tus cosas —habló Edward

—Suerte —escuché gritar a Rosalie mientras me alejaba

Lo único bueno que la oficina del director estaba al lado de nuestros cuartos por lo que no demoré en llegar a recepción y aquella anciana que me había atendido la primera vez, la que me había dicho que no me metiera en problemas nuevamente estaba ahí.

—Pase señor Cullen

Mis manos me sudaban, hace unos días atrás no me hubiese importado que me echaran, quizás hubiera sido feliz por eso, ya que según yo no encajaba en este mundo de gente plástica, pero entre ayer y hoy Rosalie hizo cambiar totalmente ese pensamiento.

—Señor Cullen adelante —dijo el director apenas me vio

* * *

><p>*Diputado: Es la persona integrante de una cámara de diputados, Asamblea nacional, Asamblea legislativa y, en general, de un parlamento, cuya labor es discutir y aprobar las leyes que reglamentan la conducta de una sociedad dada.<p>

**C**ona**M**orales: Que hermoso es volver a escribirles, tenía ya mucho cargo de conciencia por no haberme aparecido por aquí, pero ciertos problemas en fin puras excusas ahora vengo más motivada que mono con café y les traigo sorpresas... Si alguien tiene alguna idea tan sólo nombrelas que serán escuchadas. Que hermoso es que Emmett esté cambiando no lo creen, creo que cada vez me enamoro más de este hombre.

¿Algún review? Un beso a todos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer. La trama _me _pertenece.

**Summary: **Rosalie, una diva sin control... luchando por su puesto de reina. Tanya, su rival, no le hace nada fácil el camino. ¿Rosalie cambiará por la llegada de los Cullen?

* * *

><p><strong>Queen Wa<strong>**r**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Tomé asiento apenas él me habló, estaba muy nervioso.

—Ya me enteré de todo lo ocurrido ayer...

Estaba perdido totalmente.

—Necesito que me cuente con detalles todo lo ocurrido ayer

Quizás aún tenía oportunidad.

—Okey, estaba bailando con Rosalie Hale cuando se acerca Royce King le grita puta a Roce por lo que ella va a defenderse y le iba a dar una cachetada y no alcanza ni a llegar cuando Royce le pega y esta cae encima de una mesa de vidrio que es destrozada por el impacto

Le estaba poniendo todo el talento que tenía.

—Lleno de furia, por que mi madre me ha enseñado toda la vida que a las mujeres no se les pega lo enfrenté y también me golpeó como sale en el video y claro que yo también me defendí, enserio director lo siento por ponerlo en esta situación sé que en este establecimiento las peleas no son bien recibidas, pero simplemente estaba defendiendo a una amiga

—Lo entiendo señor Cullen, me ha llamado el señor Hale aclarándome toda la historia que con gusto le digo que concuerda con su relatada historia y eso tiene puntos a su favor señor, le doy mil gracias en nombre del señor Hale por haber defendido a Rosalie y no se preocupe por su beca, los caballeros y las buenas personas siempre triunfan más que la gente que tiene dinero y que son poco honestas como el señor King que en la mañana vino a sobornarme

Quedé impresionado, el señor Hale no le había ofrecido dinero simplemente le había contado la verdad y con eso había bastado.

—Se puede retirar señor Cullen fue un gusto hablar con usted ya llamaré a su madre diciéndole que mañana no es necesario que venga que ya estaba todo aclarado

Asentí.

—Muchas gracias

Me fui a mi cuarto más que feliz no podía ser cierto, en gran parte la ayuda del papá de Rosalie fue una gran salvación.

Cuando pasé el umbral de la puerta, Rosalie estaba sentada en el comedor.

—¿Que ocurrió? —preguntó muy preocupada

—Tu padre... me salvó

Me tomó por desprevenido y se lanzó a mi dándome un abrazo la levanté un poco del suelo.

—Que bien —gritó casi en mi oído

—Si, estoy muy feliz gracias Rosalie

—No te preocupes ahora estamos a mano

Me alejé de ella, para ir a ordenar las cosas a mi cuarto claro no sin antes haberme despedido de ella.

Guardé las cosas en mi mochila y me acosté mañana sería un gran día, lo presentía más ahora que estaba todo bien entre Rosalie y yo.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Para variar nuevamente me había levantado tarde, malditos lunes los odio con todo mi ser. De no ser por Emmett que tocó mi puerta suavemente hubiese pasado de largo. Me bañé y vestí en quince minutos eso ya era un tiempo récord y luego me maquillé, no me extrañó que Emmett me hubiera preparado el desayuno, estaba cambiando demasiado sería bueno mostrarle mi amistad.

—_Sabes que no quieres su amistad —habló mi consciencia _

Me miré al espejo estaba ruborizada, cómo eso tenía tanto efecto en mi, me miré al espejo por última vez y comí lo que Emmett había preparado para salir a nuestra clase. Teníamos Física los dos juntos.

A la hora de matemática ya más relaja y claro con más sueño que habitualmente, sigo mencionando odio los días lunes, nuestro profesor Félix nos hizo algunos ejercicios y nos dejó salir, era nuestra última clase era lo más lindo del día lunes que teníamos tan sólo dos materias.

Tanya esta tarde no nos molestaría para nada, estaría muy ocupada haciendo sus trabajos comunitarios con sus perras amigas.

Nos juntamos con todos los chicos luego de las clases, para hablar de cualquier cosa cuando claro Tanya apareció a lo lejos, quería que el trabajo comunitario le durara todo el año.

—Me contaron que te lo pasaste de lo mejor en la fiesta Rosalie

—Yo creo que cualquier fiesta sin ti es lo mejor —le respondí

Estaba un poco más lejos que mis amigos.

—Ten cuidado estúpida, que para la otra no van a ser unos simples rajuñones ni un golpecito en tu estúpida cabeza, que no se te olvide lo del año pasado —susurró a mi oído sin que ninguno de mis amigos escuchara

—No te tengo miedo estúpida —la reté

—¿Segura? —comenzó a pasearse al rededor mio

Iba a tocar mi cabello y yo la paré con mi mano.

—Muy segura así que te dejamos querida Tanya para que empieces a hacer tus trabajos comunitarios

Tanya se alejó haciendo caras bastante infantiles. Subimos a nuestras habitaciones y yo me cambié de ropa, tenía que ir a la cancha a hacerle clases a Bella tenía que ser la princesa del Voleyball.

Bajé y en la cancha estaba solamente Bella, supongo que ni uno de sus hermanos quería estar presentes para no ponerla nerviosa.

—Empecemos pequeña Bella...

Sabía que no debería hacer deporte de inmediato, me había dado un golpe bastante fuerte, pero eso poco importaba.

Estuvimos una hora y media lanzando el balón y pasando la malla, Bella aprendía rápido sin contar claro sus cinco caídas, tenía muy mal equilibrio.

A lo lejos divisé a mis amigas Jane y Heidi, no las veía desde aquel día en la fiesta. Las saludé con un beso en la cara y un abrazo, les tuve que aclarar lo del accidente de ese día estaban bastante preocupadas y yo una total inconsciente ni siquiera las había llamado para decirles que estaba bien.

—Rose... este quiero hablar contigo un minuto a solas —Jane parecía nerviosa

—Jane enséñale a Bella el saque de esquina

Ella asintió y Bella me miró pidiendo auxilio. Nos alejamos de las chicas.

—¿Qué ocurre Jane? —pregunté muy preocupada

—¿Qué relación tienes con Alec? —me respondió con otra pregunta

Había quedado en shock, a ella nunca le había interesado mi relación con Alec en verdad a ninguna persona le había interesado.

—Somos amigos —aclaré

Eso eramos, no en verdad más que amigos eramos hermanos.

—¿Porqué? —la ataqué

Se puso muy nerviosa, las manos le sudaban y se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro. Hasta que lo entendí.

—Te gusta Alec —le aseguré

—Shhh —me calló

Sonreí como una tonta.

—Es verdad, que mejor que mis dos mejores amigos estén juntos sería tan lindo —hablé mirando al cielo para ponerle drama

—¿Qué? No espera, me da vergüenza. Tengo que confesarte algo

Dejé de mirar al cielo y puse toda mi atención a ella.

—Nos rozamos los labios, el otro día en la fiesta

Okey... Esto era demasiado quedo inconsciente por casi dos horas y mis amigos ya actúan.

—Que emoción —grité

—Shhh, que aún no le puedo decir a Heidi, tenía que hablar primero contigo

—No te preocupes por mi, de echo yo seré tu cupido, sí eso haré, de echo quizás hasta hoy mismo parta

—No espera, osea si eso es lo que quiero pero estoy nerviosa no sé que hacer me gusta demasiado pero me da vergüenza —habló ya más ruborizada

—Vergüenza debería darte para robar y no para acercarte a un chico guapo —la reté

—Okey, pero por favor no le digas a él, osea no aún, quizás más adelante cuando sepa que piensa él de mi lo haga

—Tranquila, caso cerrado yo seré tu cupido y respira que nadie se enterara...

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Rosalie había salido de nuestra habitación y recién habían llegado todos mis hermanos excepto Bella.

—¿Y Bella? —pregunté preocupado, quizás le había pasado algo

—Está con Rosalie —me respondió Edward

Los miré con cara de interrogante.

—Es que... Rosalie le hizo una "apuesta" a Bella le dijo que en un mes y medio ella sería la princesa del Voleyball y ahora Rosalie le esta dando clases a Bella —Alice me explicó

—Pobre Rosalie, quizás esté un año y Bella ni siquiera sepa parar el balón —lancé al aire el comentario

Todos mis hermanos rieron.

—Emmett te dije que Rosalie era diferente —Edward me reprochó

—Lo sé —odiaba tener que admitir que me equivocaba pero era verdad

Tocaron la puerta.

—Hola, ¿Tu eres Emmett?

Asentí.

—¿Tú eres...?

—Eleazar... del equipo de basketball quería anunciarte que Royce vio tu solicitud y estás dentro del equipo, luego te harán unas pruebas y si pasas quedarás en el equipo

Okey... esto era nuevo... Me acababa de pelear con Royce y ahora él me quería en su equipo, este tipo trama algo y supongo que no es algo bueno.

—Gracias Eleazar ¿Qué días son?

—Los martes en la tarde te esperamos en la cancha

Sin más que decir se dio media vuelta y se fue.

—Estás loco si piensas que estarás en ese equipo —habló Edward

—Lo sé pero quizás con el tiempo el entrenador se dará cuenta que soy bueno

—No seas ingenuo Emmett, esos tipos te harán mierda en la cancha —mencionó Jasper

Algo que me sorprendió; el nunca dice garabatos, esto ya era grande.

—Sólo iré para probar

La puerta de nuestro departamento se abrió y apareció una rubia perfecta junto a mi hermana Bella.

Todos estaban serios, creo que los había dejado mal con lo de mi gran logro.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porqué están todos serios? —preguntó la rubia

—A Emmett lo aceptaron en el taller de Basketball —dijo Alice sin mucha gracia

—Eso es bueno... ¿Porqué están todos tristes? —Bella no entendía

—No, Bella eso es malo muy malo. Luego de que Emmett se agarrara con Royce lo único que faltaba era que entrara al equipo, este tipo trama algo. Emmett por favor no vayas —Rosalie me rogó

—Hey no se preocupen tanto solamente iré a ver que onda todo y luego si no me gusta me salgo, además estará el entrenador

—El entrenador no tiene mucha voz y voto en los talleres —me aclaró Rose

—No entiendo —dijo Edward

—En mi equipo de Voleyball la que pone las reglas y las normas soy yo, y además en mis prácticas nunca aparece el entrenador, ellos solamente se preocupan cuando salimos de la Academia para orientarnos pero para nada más. Así que Emmett no te confíes mucho

—Sigo sin entender

—Hermano que tonto eres, lo que Rose quiere decir es que el entrenador no es una parte visible en el equipo, solamente el capitán es el que pone las reglas y normas más que nada el que manda dentro de todo esto —hablé

Cerramos nuestra conversación, ya estaba un poco aburrido de todo esto. Tenía que lograr que Royce me dejara entrar a su equipo, lo sé estoy en su lista negra pero quizás le agrade un poco.

Al día siguiente mis clases pasaron muy rápidamente, quizás era por el echo de que dentro de poco tendría que ir al taller.

Dejé de pensar en eso y volví a la clase, estábamos Deporte, al final me puse en el grupo de Rosalie. Amaba verla jugar, era increíble podría estar horas mirándola jugar y no me cansaba. Además el traje de deporte le quedaba tan bien, esos shorts y esa polera le quedaban muy ajustado, era demasiado para mis ojos.

—Hey grandulón vas a estar todo el rato así mirando a la nada, ¿O te pondrás a jugar? —me gritó la rubia desde el otro lado

Tuvimos un muy buen partido, aunque ni recuerdo quién ganó. Me fui a las duchas inmediatamente porque luego tendría que ir a jugar Basketball.

Subí a mi habitación, perdón nuestra habitación saqué mi ropa para jugar y corrí iba un poco tarde me había quedado conversando con mis hermanos y se me había pasado la hora.

Entrando al gimnasio estaban todos ya entrenando y para mi mala suerte Royce King me recibió.

—Que buena empezada Cullen, quiero que sepas que llegar tarde es algo que no soporto

Miré donde todos estaban corriendo.

—Quiero que le des treinta vueltas a la cancha para que no te den ganas nuevamente de llegar tarde

¿Este era su modo de torturarme? Bastante infantil.

Antes de que llegara a la vuelta número quince entró Tanya y sacó a Royce del lugar. Pude tomar un poco de agua.

La práctica la tuvo que hacer Eleazar porque Royce no volvió y cuando terminé de ducharme y partir a dejar mi bolso para ir a cenar, vi a mucha gente reunida como al director, Rose,Tanya, Royce, Alec y a varias personas más por lo que supuse que estaba hablando de algo de los talleres.

Me puse un poco más cerca para escuchar lo que decían.

—Esto es injusto, el Voleyball es un deporte lo que hacen estas porristas no lo es, simplemente le mueven el trasero a la gente —Rosalie gritó

—¿Qué? No seas tonta Rosalie, ser animadora pronto estará calificada para ser un deporte

—No director, no estoy de acuerdo creo que todos los años mi taller de Voleyball a ido a las nacionales y este año no será una excepción

—Lo sé pero el año pasado me decepcionaron completamente

Rose bajó la cabeza.

—Pero esto que esta haciendo usted es discriminación —Rose gritó

Tanya y Royce rieron.

—Eso es verdad —Alec la apoyó junto a otro chico

—¿Sabe que más? Haga lo que usted quiera, pero si nos saca de las nacionales se las verá con mi abogado

Rosalie dio media vuelta y salió en mi dirección.

—Señorita Hale, vuelva acá inmediatamente

—Tienes buen carácter —la molesté

Me miró y siguió caminando. Iba muy molesta, poco menos se fue corriendo al dormitorio pero en las escaleras la pude atrapar.

—Hey, que ocurre

—Odio a ese estúpido director, nos quiere sacar de las nacionales

Suspiró, estaba un poco agitada y sus mejillas estaban bastante rosadas.

—Estoy segura que es porque le acortaron el presupuesto y como claro no va a sacar a las putas esas porque muestran todo y a ellos eso les encanta

—Relájate Rose toma aire

Entramos a nuestra habitación.

—¿Es verdad eso del abogado? —pregunté

Se puso más roja.

—Claro que sí —admitió con mucha seguridad —es ilegal que nos saquen así no más de las nacionales siendo un deporte

Tomó un poco de agua.

—Disculpa que con todo esto no pude preguntarte como te había ido en tu primer día con Royce

Lo había olvidado por completo, quiero decir cualquier cosa que estaba haciendo antes de mirarla...

—Me fue bien, Royce estuvo solamente al principio de la práctica

Bajamos a cenar junto a mis hermanos.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Les conté toda la historia a mis amigos, lo de que nos quieren sacar de las nacionales. Que estupidez más grande, juro que si no voy a las nacionales este año dejaré la embarrada en la Academia empezando por su estúpido director.

Estuvimos todo el rato conversando.

—Saben, Rosalie amenazó al director con demandarlo —habló Emmett sonriendo

—¡No! ¿Eso es verdad? —dijo Edward emocionado

—Oh eso sería divertido —habló la pequeña duende

—Si, sería divertido ver que Rosalie no puede solucionar ningún problema sola, siempre tiene que alguien solucionarlos —habló Royce

Estaba detrás mío, lo sabía junto a todo su equipo de Basketball.

—Sé solucionar mis problemas sola

Me paré de la silla, y me volteé dándole un puñetazo en sus pequeñas partes.

—Maldita perra —gritó en el piso del dolor

—Dile perra a tu mamá por no enseñarte a respetar a las mujeres imbécil —le grité mientras lo pateé un poco en el piso

Ninguno de sus perrita falderas se metió.

—Señorita Hale a mi oficina —gritó el hijo de puta del director

Fulminé con mi mirada a Royce y salí del lugar.

Caminé por la mitad del campus atrás del director hasta llegar a su oficina.

— Denme el castigo que usted quiera, pero él se lo merecía —comencé a defenderme

—Aunque no lo creas no te llamo por eso

Abrí un poco más mis ojos.

—Quiero hablarte lo que pasó allá afuera cuando estábamos hablando de ir a las nacionales

—Si, lo sé creo que estaba un poco molesta quizás exageré un poco con lo de mi abogado

Tenía que darle en todo la razón, con lo que acababa de hacerle a Royce me deberían haber puesto el medio castigo mínimo dos semanas comunitarias.

—Si, quizás exageró un poco, pero quiero que me entienda no es que tengamos algo en contra de su equipo

Asentí.

—Pero nos están acortando el presupuesto

—Esa no es mi culpa, señor yo lo entiendo y todo pero no puede sacar al Voleyball de las nacionales

—Lo sé, por eso tengo una idea

Tengo la suerte siempre de que cuando me mando alguna embarrada, siempre pasa algo peor y se olvidan de lo que hice primero.

—Lo escucho

—Vendrá una persona a verlas jugar, a todas las de su equipo. Usted tiene que demostrar que es la mejor capitana de todas, quizás las hagan jugar con algún equipo. Así tendrían todo pagado para las nacionales

—Eso es un peso menos para usted, porque no tendría que pagar nuestro bus, ni nada de nosotras

—Emm... si es algo así por favor señorita entienda

—Okey señor director, esto será como hacer negocios; mi única condición será que si esta empresa no nos quiere pagar los gastos de las Nacionales usted tendrá que hacer hasta fiestas de caridad para que mi equipo vaya, pero si somos aceptadas prometo no pedirle ni un peso

El pensó un poco mis palabras, estaba segura que él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que yo pedía, pero también sabía que si no íbamos a las nacionales iba a demandar a la Academia y eso lo ponía en peligro a él.

—Okey señorita Hale será un trato y si alguien pregunta le puse un castigo tremendo

Asentí con una sonrisa y salí de aquel lugar.

* * *

><p><strong> C<strong>ona**M**orales: Estoy emocionada de poder subirles este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y como siempre alguna sugerencia de algo, recuerden cualquier idea es bienvenida. Espero que la estén pasando muy bien. Un beso y un abrazo para todas espero su hermoso Review :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer. La trama _me _pertenece.

**Summary: **Rosalie, una diva sin control... luchando por su puesto de reina. Tanya, su rival, no le hace nada fácil el camino. ¿Rosalie cambiará por la llegada de los Cullen?

* * *

><p><strong>Queen Wa<strong>**r**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Caminé hacia mi habitación ya estaba un poco oscuro y veía muy poco. Una mano se puso en mi hombro cosa que me hizo saltar de la impresión.

—Alec ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté con el corazón en la mano, me había asustado demasiado

—Nada, quería hablar un poco contigo —me habló con la cabeza gacha, tenía un poco de vergüenza

—Pero Alec existen celulares para avisarme, antes pudo haberme dado un ataque cardiaco

—No seas exagerada, además necesito tu opinión estoy muy nervioso

De seguro era una chica que lo tenía así.

—Me gusta alguien —soltó de golpe

Lo sabía, si yo soy adivina. Levanté una ceja en modo de que continuara hablando.

—Me gusta Jane...

Me puse las manos en la boca para no gritar de la emoción. Sólo yo sabía que los dos se gustaban mutuamente.

—Alec eso es maravillo, digo mi amiga es excelente para ti. Sabes que no te dejaría salir con cualquier persona pero Jane ella es una chica muy buena

—Lo sé; el otro día en la fiesta cuando tu..

—No me recuerdes solo sigue contando

—Okey... Ese día rocé sus labios. Rose esto es algo que nunca me había pasado con nadie, y estoy nervioso no sé que hacer

—Tranquilo Alec, viniste con la mujer precisa yo Rosalie Hale soy toda una cupido

Miré al cielo con una sonrisa, esto no podía ser mejor.

—Tienes que invitarla a salir, hazle saber que te importa

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó nervioso

—Vamos tonto, a nosotras nos encanta que nos inviten a salir

—Oh, Rose eres la mejor —me gritó en el oído mientras me abrazaba

—Si, lo sé ahora sé un galán con ella

—Partiré desde mañana mismo, Rose te adoro

—Lo sé, lo sé —reí

Me dejó afuera de mi cuarto, se despidió con un beso en la frente y se fue.

Amo ser cupido o más que nada me encanta ver a mis amigos felices me hacen olvidar de los problemas que tengo, maldito director y sus estúpidas propuestas.

Abrí mi puerta con cuidado y dentro de la habitación se encontraban Emmett con todos sus hermanos esperándome en la mesa.

—¿Que te ocurrió Rose? —preguntó Jasper

—Por lo que veo algo bueno porque llevas una sonrisa en tu cara —habló Alice

—Eh, no fue bueno simplemente ahora me encontré con Alec

Emmett miró hacia otro lado ignorándome o quizás yo sentía que era así.

—Le diste su merecido a Royce —me felicitó Edward

—Estuvo como media hora tirado en el piso —habló Emmett dándose vuelta para mirarme

Reí bajito.

—Se lo merecía ese imbécil por lo de la fiesta —hablé

—¿Al final que te dijo el director? —Bella estaba nerviosa

—No le pueden decir a nadie —hablé como niña pequeña —El director solamente me llamaba para hablar sobre mi taller, era más que nada para saber si era verdad que lo demandaría y claro me hizo una oferta en verdad yo se la hice y no la pudo rechazar

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Todos mis hermanos y yo teníamos la atención de la rubia, siempre se salvaba de todo.

—Explícate —Alice mencionó

—Iban a sacar a mi taller de las Nacionales, el director dijo que mandaría a un equipo para evaluar mi taller y que si le gustábamos a este equipo podríamos ir gratis a las Nacionales pero si no quedamos el tendrá que pagarlo igual, osea que si o sí iremos a las nacionales —habló más feliz Rose

—No sé como lo haces Rose... Pero tienes al mundo a tus pies

—Gracias Jasper

Eso era verdad no sé como lo lograba. Estuvimos harto rato conversando hasta que nos dimos cuenta que era muy tarde y claro recién era día Martes, de seguro todos nos quedaremos dormidos mañana.

Tal como dije, Rose se quedó dormida tuve que ir a despertarla o más que nada ir a tocarle la puerta, no creo que aún haya tanta confianza como para ir a mover su hombro.

Tomamos desayuno juntos como ya era costumbre, y salí a buscar mis cosas a mi casillero; nuevo día y claro nuevas materias hoy tenía Historia junto a Rose.

Me senté junto a ella, y claro hablamos cosas sin sentido, me agradaba su compañía. Ella me estaba demostrando que no era igual que el resto. Tenía que admitirlo me había equivocado con ella y mucho.

A la tarde me tocaba música, era una de las pocas materias que no me tocaban con Rose y eso me entristecía un poco a pesar de que amaba la música.

Lo único bueno, que la tarde se me pasó volando aunque tengo que admitir que la mitad de la clase estuve pensando en que estaría haciendo Rose...

A penas sonó el timbre para que saliéramos de clases caminé hasta nuestra habitación, para encontrarme con Rosalie, pero no tuve éxito ella no estaba, quizás aún no salía de sus clases.

Me puse a ver tele para distraerme un poco, cociné algo que había por ahí y la esperé. Lo sé parezco un bobo, pero la rubia me trae así como un tonto

Esperé más de tres horas, al final me quedé dormido y desperté cuando Edward me llamaba para bajar a cenar...

Era muy extraño no la había visto en todo el día... Ya la echaba de menos.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Me había pasado toda la puta tarde trabajando en el Teatro sí, esa era mi clase que tenía de las últimas pero el profesor quería que ensayáramos para una obra, nosotros somos los encargados de actuar para cualquier show que la Academia quiera y por lo que veo en tres o cuatro semanas más se vendría uno.

No salí hasta la hora de la cena, y más encima fui la última en salir ya que el profesor quería que lo ayudar a guardar unas cosas, tenía frío aún andaba con mi uniforme; la pequeña falda y una polera justo hoy había olvidado sacar mi polerón que rabia. No tenía tiempo de ir a cambiarme por lo que me apuré para ir a cenar, ya estaba un poco oscuro y no veía a nadie por la Academia de seguro todos estarían abajo cenando. Espero y no me den un reporte por llegar tan tarde.

—¿A donde vas tan tarde preciosa? —me di vuelta y era él, Royce King apoyado en la entrada de la piscina esperándome

—A cenar idiota

—No te vayas tan rápido linda, que nosotros no hemos terminado de hablar

Tomé aire, estaba sola no podría intentar correr o quizás podría gritar...

Me tomó del brazo y me llevó atrás de la cafetería donde nadie me podría escuchar si gritara.

—Crees que dejaré que pase lo que me hiciste ayer

—Suéltame imbécil

—No, no pequeña Rosalie yo quiero que tu aprendas, tu no eres ya la que manda aquí

Me acorraló a la muralla y empezó a besar mi cuello.

—Déjame tranquila —comencé a suplicar

Intenté escapar de su agarre pero este me pescó del pelo y me azotó contra la muralla haciendo que nuevamente me golpeara la cabeza.

Ya me tenía que resignar, no podía hacer nada estaba sola y muy lejos de poder salir con vida de ésta. Sin nada más mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, recordé cuando el año pasado estuve casi en esta misma situación Royce King encima mío intentando tocarme y yo sola e indefensa tratando de sacarlo de encima, la diferencia es que esta vez Alec no llegaría, él estaba en la cafetería y no podría escucharme a menos que le avisara mentalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Corrí a la Cafetería llegaría tarde y claro me darían un reporte. Casi llegando miré a lo lejos que venía Rose muy desabrigada, solamente con su uniforme corría viento y eso hacía que se le elevara un poco su falda. Para su desgracia un poco más acá estaba Royce escondido el maldito, Rose no lo había visto porque o sino se hubiese desviado del camino, me escondí quizás él solo quería conversar.

—¿A donde vas tan tarde preciosa? —Rose se dio vuelta a mirarlo

—A cenar idiota —le contestó la rubia

—No te vayas tan rápido linda, que nosotros no hemos terminado de hablar

La tomó del brazo y la llevó detrás de la Cafetería, maldito imbécil esperaré hasta poder estar más cerca y poder defender a Rose.

Él le empezó a decir unas cosas que por la distancia no alcanzaba a escuchar, a lo que Rose intentaba zafarse de aquel imbécil que empezó a besar su cuello. Rose se pudo salir de su agarre pero fue peor cuando el imbécil agarro su cabello y la azotó contra la muralla.

—Hey imbécil, que no te dije que no te metieras con mujeres —le grité ya no podía aguantar más Rosalie estaba llorando en el piso

Caminé en su dirección, este tipo estaba más que furioso por lo que apenas me acerqué lo suficiente a mí tiró un golpe.

Lo esquivé y lo tiré al piso, antes de que se levantara escuchamos un ruido.

—Esto no se queda así Cullen ya verás

Se perdió entre la oscuridad y yo me volteé donde Rosalie aún lloraba. Me arrodillé a ella y corrí su cabello de la cara.

—Ya princesa tranquila no pasa nada

La apoyé en mi pecho, ella no lograba calmarse me estaba preocupando demasiado Rosalie no es de aquellas chicas que lloran por cualquier cosa.

Me partió el corazón verla como estaba encogida con las rodillas al pecho, por lo que me senté al lado de ella y comencé a acariciar su cabello ella necesitaba consuelo y yo estaría para ella.

Se sentó como pudo en mi regazo y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, lloró sin cesar por un buen rato, los dos en silencio y yo tocando su cabello.

—¿Porqué cambiaste tan rápido conmigo? —preguntó de repente

Me tomó por desprevenido, me miró a los ojos tenía su nariz, sus ojos y sus mejillas rojas.

—Porque tu me hiciste cambiar de opinión, tu me demostraste que eres distinta a como yo lo creía

Me abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en mi cuello. Le di un beso en su cabeza me encantaba nuestra cercanía.

—Creo que ya te debo una de nuevo —habló muy cerca de mi boca, levantando un poco su cabesza

—No te preocupes, es mi especialidad salvar a princesas como tu

Ella rió, amaba cuando hacía eso. La miré nuevamente a los ojos estábamos a centímetros de distancia.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

No podía creer que había llegado Emmett, era el que menos pensaba que podría llegar y ahora estoy en su regazo a pocos centímetros de su boca.

Secó las últimas lágrimas que cayeron por mis mejillas.

Me acerqué a él, lo necesitaba ya lo había admitido hace bastante Emmett me traía loca más aún que había aparecido por aquí a salvarme tercera vez que se enfrenta a Royce por mí.

Él acortó la poca distancia que teníamos, apenas nuestros labios se tocaron comenzaron a moverse como si fueran solamente uno, era algo que los dos estábamos esperando hace bastante tiempo, quería demasiado a Emmett tomé su cara para profundizar más el beso y él me apretó más contra él amaba sus caricias eran tan diferentes a cualquier me hacía sentir segura. A pesar de que tenía frío, poco me importaba porque estaba en los brazos del.

Al terminar nuestro beso, pareció como si todo el mundo se hubiese detenido delante mío, Emmett no se alejó de mí si no que puso su frente contra la mía.

—No quiero que andes sola tan tarde —habló sobreprotectoramente

—Lo prometo —dije antes de que me silenciara con otro beso

No podía demostrar la felicidad que tenía en mi pecho, lo sé todo había comenzado mal con él pero al final de todo no se hubiera arriesgado por mi si yo no le importara.

—¿Bajemos a comer? —pregunté

—Vamos, yo creo que mis hermanos ya nos deben estar echando de menos

Me ayudó a pararme y colocó su chaqueta americana encima de mis hombros, me quedaba enorme de echo tapaba mi falda pero tenía bastante frío.

Caminamos tomados de la mano a la Cafetería, al entrar todo el mundo nos miró por suerte que los inspectores no se dieron cuenta que llegamos tarde, ni Royce ni Tanya estaban dentro. Nos acercamos a la mesa de nuestros amigos.

—¿Y ustedes dos? —preguntó Alice con una ceja levantada al ver que veníamos tomados de la mano

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ona**M**orales: Este es un capítulo lleno de sorpresas espero y ahora Royce la piense dos veces antes de meterse nuevamente con la pequeña Roce y un pequeño regalo para ustedes al fin el primer beso! Que hermoso, espero les haya gustado ya saben que esto es especialmente para ustedes muchas gracias por leer. ¿Un review? Recuerden que ustedes son las que opinan sobre cómo esto continúa yo solamente escribo para ustedes. Que tengan lindas vacaciones ya que las mías están por terminar cuídense y nos vemos pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer. La trama _me _pertenece.

**Summary: **Rosalie, una diva sin control... luchando por su puesto de reina. Tanya, su rival, no le hace nada fácil el camino. ¿Rosalie cambiará por la llegada de los Cullen?

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

—_¿Y ustedes dos? —preguntó Alice con una ceja levantada al ver que veníamos tomados de la mano_

Emmett estaba un poco nervioso pero a pesar de eso en ningún momento soltó mi mano.

—¿Nosotros? —pregunté nerviosa

Alice asintió.

—Nada, salí tarde de Teatro y Emmett justo pasó por fuera

—Si, justo pasó por fuera... —Jasper repitió mis palabras con voz pícara

Dejaron el tema ahí, nadie más pregunto nada y claro que ni Emmett ni yo le contamos lo que pasó afuera con Royce y menos lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Cenamos muy tranquilamente y como de costumbre subimos todos a nuestra habitación, nos quedaríamos hasta tarde y hablaríamos; pero esta vez fue diferente.

—Nosotras con Bella iremos a ordenar un poco nuestra habitación así que hoy no los podremos acompañar —se excusó Alice

Estaba segura que esta pequeña duende estaba tramando algo, miró a su novio y éste se puso nervioso.

—Nosotros con Edward este... nos acostaremos temprano: hoy nos quedamos dormidos en la mañana —y sin más Jasper y Edward entraron a su pieza

Me miré con Emmett un poco extrañados cuando entramos a nuestra habitación.

—Tus hermanos son un asco mintiendo

El rió.

—No querían interrumpir —sonrió y casi morí con su hermosa sonrisa

Me hice la tonta, no quería preguntar lo que ya era evidente y claro que estaba muy nerviosa. Él se sentó en el sillón y me invitó a su lado; me apoyé en su pecho bien apegada a él.

—Te molesta si te pregunto algo ... —dijo de repente Emmett

—Claro que no

Lo miré a los ojos, estaba un poco dudoso.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Royce? Nos contaste algo con mis hermanos pero no creo que haya sido eso. Rose hoy te vi muy mal y no creo que sólo haya sido porque ese imbécil... —dejó inconclusa la frase

Sabía a lo que se refería... Sus hermanos quizás también se dieron cuenta que no les había dicho toda la verdad o sólo será que Emmett me vio muy afectada hoy...

—Creo que no es de mi incumbencia... perdóname

—No, no es sólo que estaba pensando en cómo explicarte todo

El comenzó a tocar mi cabello, como amaba cuando lo hacía.

—El año pasado cuando Royce King fue mi novio era todo increíble —vi un poco de dolor en sus ojos —él era increíble conmigo y todo el mundo me amaba, yo era feliz con eso. Cuando llegó Tanya a la escuela supe que tenía competencia a penas la vi y así fue, comenzaba a seducir a Royce delante mío, recuerdo que una de las primeras peleas que tuve con ella fue por culpa de Royce, ella ya era muy descarada. Al final Royce empezó a decirme que tuviéramos relaciones a lo que yo me rehusé, él pensó que me acostaba con otra persona siendo eso totalmente mentira si yo lo amaba. Cuando partió nuevamente lo de candidata a reina yo como de costumbre hice mis campañas y todo; esta vez Tanya se me unió en la competencia y claro que yo seguía teniendo el voto popular apesar de todo lo que inventó Royce de mi

—¿Ya habías terminado con él? —habló sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello

—Si, desde que me acusó que me había acostado con otro, no iba a estar con alguien que no me creyera. Luego cuando era el día de elegir a la reina yo me fui a cambiar ropa a mi cuarto, tenía que ponerme mi hermoso vestido para salir adelante con mi campaña a pesar de que varia gente me odiaba porque pensaba que le había sido infiel a Royce. Esa tarde cuando entré a mi cuarto noté algo raro porque estaba la puerta abierta, entré y estaba Royce esperándome con Tanya dentro, Royce me agarró por la fuerza y Tanya me obligó a tomarme una pastilla, que al principio me hizo sentir bien y claro Royce no desechó la oportunidad e intentó aprovecharse de mí, Tanya simplemente fue a reclamar su corona porque yo había salido ganadora pero si no me presentaba era totalmente suya

—¿Lo hizo solamente por la corona? —preguntó Emmett un poco más alterado cada vez que iba contándole más

—No lo sé, simplemente sé que en un momento estuve consciente del efecto de la pastillita y estaba casi desnuda intenté zafarme del agarre de Royce y fue casi imposible, ya me estaba tomando en brazos... para bueno tu sabes —el solo asintió entristecido —cuando llegó Alec, él solamente venía a verme porque no me había presentado a reclamar mi corona y claro se encontró con esta situación, la puerta estaba abierta y a Royce no le preocupaba porque estaban todos viendo el show de la nueva reina; pero Alec llegó y se puso a pelear con él, yo poco podía hacer porque estaba poco consciente, estaba en otro mundo con la maldita pastilla que me dio pero cuando volví de mi estado de alucinación estaba en el cuarto de Alec,.

—La Academia no les hizo nada?

—No les pude decir nada, tenía miedo Royce era capaz de cualquier cosa

—Claro que sí es capaz de cualquier cosa, lo viste hoy —me abracé más a él

—Lo sé pero nadie me creería, el padre de Royce tiene muchas más influencias que mi padre, podría revertirse todo y ser yo la culpable, no él

—Odio que todo lo tenga que mover el dinero

—Yo igual...

Puso su frente contra la mía.

—Prometo que no te pasará nada —habló mientras movía su nariz contra la mía

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Pobre Rose... yo pensando en tanta estupidez sufriendo por cada cosa y ella llevando todo esto ella sola, pero nunca más; estaré con ella en las buenas y en las malas. Prometo jugármela con todo para estar con ella.

—Puedo preguntar yo ahora —habló Rose

—Claro preciosa —le di un beso en su nariz

—Había escuchado por ahí que tuviste un problema con los populares, de echo era por eso al principio que me odiabas ¿O no?

—En verdad no sé si era odio, pero todo eso pasó en mi antigua escuela yo anduve con una chica llamada Irina a la cual le había entregado todo mi cariño, todo en verdad la amaba —Rose se había puesto un poco nerviosa —ella era popular y claro nosotros éramos novios por lo que yo también estaba incluido ahí a pesar de tener poco dinero, a mis hermanos se habían llevado bien con ella, andaba todo de maravilla hasta que un día la escuché hablando con una de sus amigas y le decía que andaba conmigo por pena, que no me quería lo suficiente para ser mi novia. Yo había dejado pasar eso, esperé a que ella me dijera algo y un día fui a su cuarto a verla y estaba con otro; ahí me gritó que me tenía lástima y en fin un millón de cosas, y los que eran mis amigos populares todos me dieron la espalda luego se unieron a su clan de molestar a mi y a mis hermanos en pocas palabras fui como el hazme reír de ella y de todos sus amigos

—Y pensaste que acá yo era igual que esa estúpida maraca

Me reí ante su comentario.

—Si lo pensé por un minutos, eras igual a ella con todo el mundo a su alrededor y muchos chicos detrás, luego de eso no quise aquí involucrarme con más populares además luego pasó lo de Royce y te vi, claro que tenías bastantes problemas con los otros populares —acaricié su cara

—De todas formas a pesar de todo yo siempre eh tenido mis pies puestos en la tierra

—Lo sé, ahora me doy cuenta de todo aunque tengo que admitir que desde que te vi en ese escenario me dejaste loco —tenía que admitirlo

—¿De verdad? —se acomodó un poco para poder ver bien mi cara

—Claro, aunque pensé que eras una de esas mujeres...

—Las primeras impresiones no fueron muy buenas, tu tampoco me caías muy bien yo siempre intentando ser amable contigo y tu tan cortante y frío —acarició mi cara

—Lo sé evitaba enamorarme de ti... Te había visto una sola vez y claro que me habías dejado loco

Ella se sonrojó.

—Sé que todo esto es muy rápido Rose y vas a pensar que soy un acosador y todo pero ya no puedo negar esta atracción

—No te preocupes yo también siento esa atracción

Ella se acercó a mi y me dio un beso; el mejor beso que pude haber recibido estaba tan feliz aunque igual tenía un poco miedo la última vez que había abierto mi corazón lo habían roto pero estaba seguro que Rose podría cuidar del.

—Pronto me verás de nuevo en un escenario —sacó de repente Rose

—¿Porqué? —pregunté curioso

—Tengo que modelar, es una tradición de las campañas para reina

—Eso es bueno, estoy seguro que serás la mejor y claro que este año ganaras —hablé con mucha seguridad

—Gracias, enserio por todo

Le di un corto beso en los labios.

—Vamos a acostarnos porque cuesta levantarte en las mañanas

—Pero Emmett, estaba buena la conversación —alegó la rubia... perdón mi rubia

La tomé en brazos para llevarla a su cuarto.

—Emmett... aún no quiero dormir

—Pareces como una niña pequeña

Levanté como pude el cubrecama y la acosté ahí, aún llevaba mi chaqueta puesta.

—Buenas noches princesa —le di un beso en la frente

Me di la vuelta para ya marcharme.

—Ven... —me acerqué a ella nuevamente

Ella acortó nuestra distancia ahora y me dio otro beso; era mi perdición me estaba volviendo adicto a ella.

—Duerme bien —le besé nuevamente la frente

—Tu igual osito —reí por su nuevo apodo

Salí de su cuarto y me acomodé en el mío mañana sería un día largo, pero sería bueno todo gracias a Rose.

Lo único malo de este nuevo día era que no me tocaba clases con Rose a la primera hora, pero hicimos lo habitual tomamos desayuno juntos y conversamos de la vida, amaba mi nueva cercanía con ella, era todo tan diferente ahora.

Salimos del cuarto y Rose tomó mi mano, bastante me sorprendió, ayer era una cosa pero caminar por los pasillos era otra muy diferente, pero si a ella no le importaba a mí menos de echo me hacía más feliz.

Todo el mundo comentaba de nosotros, yo creo que en verdad comentaban acerca de Rose que cómo se pudo haber fijado en mi...

Nos separamos a mitad de camino porque teníamos clases separadas, ella muy dulcemente me dio un beso en los labios, aún no me podía acostumbrar a todas sus sorpresas.

Ya caminado a mi clase un chico rubio se acercó a mi.

—Hey, Emmett —gritó a lo que yo me di vuelta

—¿Si? —lo miré interrogante no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca

—Quería hablar contigo un segundo

—Primero que nada ¿Cómo te llamas? —estaba seguro que eran más problemas

—James, tan sólo quiero conversar anoche te vi con Rose y quería saber qué es exactamente lo que pasa Rose no hace eso con cualquiera

Era mentira lo que estaba pasando en estos minutos, un imbécil de la nada me llega a pedir explicaciones de Rose...

—Creo que no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie

—Sí, en verdad me malinterpreté sólo quería que supieras que Rose es buena chica enserio

Lo tenía claro no necesitaba que llegara un imbécil para decírmelo.

—No te preocupes lo tengo muy claro —le dije molesto caminando hacia otro lado

—Hey, no te vayas no era la idea que te enojaras

—Es que no sé a qué quieres llegar con el tema —me di vuelta

—Nada, solamente quería saber que la ibas a cuidar hubo un tiempo que me gustó Rosalie pero bueno como son las cosas...

Creo que de un principio tenía que saber que estas cosas pasarían... Rose tenía demasiados admiradores.

Sólo asentí y me fui del lugar, estaba enojado ya había partido mal mi día, que se creía el tal James.

Seguí caminando rumbo a mi clase, hoy era el día de interrumpirme.

—Hermano, quería hablar contigo —Alice llegó sonriendo

—Que ocurre Allie

—¿Cuando le pedirás a Rose que sea tu novia? —soltó de repente

—¿Qué? Lo que me faltaba, hoy es el día en qué me digan lo que tengo que hacer estoy cansado de eso Alice —solté muy enojado

—¿Que ocurrió? —preguntó, haciéndose la inocente

—Llegó un imbécil, llamado James diciendo que tenía que cuidar a Rose y todo esas estupideces... Digo aún ni hablo bien con ella y la gente está haciendo especulaciones y tonterías

—Yo... solamente quería saber que onda tú no nos cuentas nada tengo que enterarme de otras maneras

—Ya Alice si tampoco es para tanto, simplemente nos estamos conociendo más

—¡Mentira! Yo los vi ayer venían tomados de la mano y se miraban a cada rato

Miré mi reloj iba a llegar atrasado si no dejaba de hablar con Alice en este momento.

—La bese ¿Está bien? Cerremos esta conversación —comencé a caminar y dejé atrás a una Alice gritando y saltando

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Al fin había pasado mi día a pesar de que había visto a Emmett, para mí había sido muy poco y ahora tenía que irme al salón de modelaje para practicar, mañana tenía que salir al escenario y lucirme.

Entré y Tanya ya estaba ahí la profesora María nos enseñó a las dos a caminar y todo eso aunque tengo que decir que yo sabía, desde pequeña mi madre me llevaba a talleres de modelaje.

Aunque no era de mucha importancia modelar mañana a Tanya la dejaron salir de sus trabajos comunitarios para ensayar, era para que el colegio nos viera y más que nada para que la gente viera que estamos preocupadas por la campaña.

—Hey Rosalie —habló Tanya

Había intentado ignorarla todo el rato en el que estaríamos ahí, pero ahora era imposible la clase había terminado y estábamos solas.

—¿Que quieres? —la ataqué

—Quiero un partido de fútbol, recuerdas la semana pasada que me dijiste que me vencerías en todo

Recordaba esas palabras... Pero era verdad_ tenía _que ganar.

—Si, claro que te ganaremos

—Cómo tu digas, hoy llegaré con mis chicas

—Cuando tu quieras —salí del salón antes de que fuera una pelea más grave

Fui a buscar mi uniforme para jugar Voleyball, hoy tocaba mi práctica con las chicas. En el cuarto no había nadie, me desilusionaba el echo de Emmett no estuviera.

Para variar fui la última en llegar a la práctica, tenía que cambiar eso era la capitana tenía que dar el ejemplo

Me sorprendió ver a Emmett en la cancha a pesar de que la semana pasada también había estado y claro que también estaban sus hermanos para poder ver a las chicas.

—Chicas lo siento por llegar tarde estaba...

—Lo sabemos con lo del modelaje ya nos avisaron —dijo Heidi

—Gracias. ¿Comencemos?

Todas asintieron, vi a Alice y Bella atrás del gran grupo que estábamos todas.

—Hoy las quiero ver jugar, para poder saber cuales son sus debilidades —hablé bien fuerte para que todo el grupo me escuchara

Al menos le había enseñado a Bella a pegarle al balón. Hice varios grupos de niñas, yo estaba en una banca observando como jugaban todas.

Luego las hice moverse y tirar el balón, noté que varias jugaban bastante bien pero tuvimos que interrumpir nuestro entrenamiento porque habían llegado las putas, como Tanya había dicho que jugaríamos un partido.

Llamé a todas las niñas y las puse en un círculo, les comenté todo necesitábamos ocho jugadoras.

—¿Ya te arrepentiste Rosalie? —gritó Tanya

—Por supuesto que no, elige lado.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ona**M**orales: Sí soy yo! No crean que me he olvidado de ustedes... Es sólo que mis vacaciones terminaron y tengo que estudiar! Lo sé es horrible y no tengo tiempo ni para dormir pero no importa tendré que hacerme un tiempo para ustedes, les traigo aquí más detallada la historia de Rose y de Em. Espero les guste ustedes saben que la única forma de saber si les gusta es un Review. ¿Que creen que pasará ahora entre Rose y Em? Espero que les guste.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer. La trama _me_pertenece.

**Summary:**Rosalie, una diva sin control... luchando por su puesto de reina. Tanya, su rival, no le hace nada fácil el camino. ¿Rosalie cambiará por la llegada de los Cullen?

* * *

><p><em><strong>RPOV<strong>_

— _¿Ya te arrepentiste Rose? —gritó Tanya _

—_Por supuesto que no, elige lado _

**EPOV**

Ya había llegado Tanya y sus putas una vez más a molestar a mi Rosalie. Lo que me sorprendió fue que Rosalie haya aceptado el reto que le había hecho Tanya.

Por lo que vi, jugarían un partido de fútbol todas se pusieron en orden para jugar. Debía admitir que me encantaba ver a Rosalie jugar, se ve ¿Sexy? No, se ve maravillosa, no se es algo raro de explicar.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que Bella estaba en el equipo de Rosalie. Mi hermana no sabe patear un balón.

—Ahora veremos si Rosalie le enseñó algo a Bella —habló mi hermano Jasper

Recordé que Rose le estaba enseñando a Bella a jugar, ojalá le haya quitado el miedo que le tiene a los balones.

Comenzó el partido, debía admitir que mi chica se defendía bastante bien; sabía jugar y era algo que hacía que me gustara más.

— ¿Quién crees que gane? —escuchaba a lo lejos

—De seguro Rosalie, es la mejor

A veces olvidaba que Rosalie era tan popular que todo el mundo la conocía y claro que conocía su nombre, pero me molestaba que hablaran de _mi_ chica.

Me concentré nuevamente en el juego y Rosalie ya tenía la delantera por dos puntos.

Miré a mi hermana y jugaba bien, no como Rose pero sabía moverse y le podía pegar a la pelota.

— ¿Porqué no jugó Alice? —le pregunté a mi hermano

—No lo sé, pero me sorprendió que jugara Bella —respondió Jasper

De pronto Rosalie tenía el balón, pero de un empujón Tanya se lo quitó; Bella se intentó meter, cada vez me sorprendía más mi hermana quién lo iba a pensar que Bella hacía deporte. Bella intentó pegarle al balón y Tanya comenzó a gritarle cosas.

**RPOV**

La maldita puta me había empujado y casi que caigo. Me sorprendió ver que Bella iba tras el balón, pero lo que más me impresionó fue ver a la puta gritándole a Bella cosas de Edward.

—Yo creo que Edward está contigo por pena, mírate si eres feas, eres como un ratón de biblioteca

Troté en su dirección nadie trataba así a Bella, ya me estaba cansando.

Pero antes de llegar vi a una Bella muy enojada que intentó pegarle al balón pero se equivocó y su golpe fue a parar a la canilla de Tanya, ésta última fue a caer al piso.

No pude contenerme más y paré el trote y comencé a reír, esto es el karma.

—Lo siento tanto, Tanya yo… —Bella como siempre tan buena persona

Todos igual rieron, pero a Tanya no le gustó la broma, se paró y empujó a Bella.

—Oye, oye Bella te pidió disculpas así que déjalo —me interpuse entre Tanya, antes de que la empujara de nuevo

Intenté recoger a Bella pero Tanya fue más rápida y la tiró nuevamente al suelo.

—Ya me aburriste —me tiré contra ella

Sentía que cada vez me hacía más fuerte y no me refería a los golpes, si no que cada vez le tenía menos miedo a Tanya; sí, tenía que admitirlo, porque si fue capaz de hacer lo que hizo… Era una persona de temer, pero poco me importó eso en el minuto que empujó nuevamente a Bella.

Se me salió lo señorita que tenía dentro y le grité algunos improperios antes de darle un golpe en la cara. Nunca antes le había pegado a alguien en la cara, y menos con esa agresividad pero mi rabia era tan grande con ella, por todo lo que me había hecho, que la tiré al piso me subí arriba de ella a rematarla.

Recuerdos de ella inundaron mi mente, cuando me dejó ahí con Royce por una estúpida corona.

—Eres una puta, tienes que meterte en todo —le grité

La miré a sus ojos y vi miedo, no era yo la que le estaba hablando pero no podía pensar lo que estaba haciendo.

Emmett llegó corriendo a mi lado y me tomó por los brazos.

—Suéltame que quiero matar a esta puta

Me abrazó por atrás y me alejó del lugar, tenía que sacar toda esa ira.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Emmett preocupado viendo mis ojos llorosos.

—No lo sé —sollocé —de repente vi lo que le hizo a Bella y luego recuerdos de esa noche inundaron mi cabeza, no se te lo juro que no sé lo que paso cerré los ojos y en otro momento le estaba pegando a Tanya

Me abrazó, yo no era una persona violenta pero esta vez la rabia fue más grande.

Lloré en los brazos de Emmett, parecía una tonta luego de haberle pegado a Tanya, andar llorando pero la rabia era tan grande que no podía controlarla.

—Ya pequeña, tienes que tranquilizarte ya pasó

Era bastante raro su efecto en mí, con tan sólo unas palabras logró tranquilizarme.

—No puedo entender… Yo no soy alguien violenta, pero no me sentía yo en esos momentos

—Pequeña tranquilízate, ya pasó de alguna forma tenías que sacar toda esa ira que tenías con ella

Aún seguía abrazada a él, mientras mi respiración se calmó. Comencé a mirar y no había nadie a los alrededores de la cancha.

— ¿Crees que luego tengas problemas con el director? —preguntó Emmett muy dulce a mi lado

—Sinceramente no lo creo, cuando estaba encima de Tanya vi en sus ojos miedo, no sé fue muy raro, no creo que me delate. Además no creo que quiera una semana más limpiando patios y salas

Estuvimos abrazados hasta que sonó el timbre, anunciando la cena pocas veces oía ese timbre, pero justo ahora tenía que arruinar mi hermoso momento con Emmett.

Nos paramos y nuevamente Emmett me prestó su chaqueta, debería empezar a sacar mi chaqueta, en las tardes se ponía bastante helado, aunque debo admitir que amaba andar con la chaqueta de Emmett tenía su olor y es tan grande… No sé quizás son tonteras mías.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, con los hermanos de Emmett —y mis amigos, claramente— y comenzamos a comer, todo el comedor se veía tranquilo supongo que Tanya quería dejar por cerrado el tema, por el momento.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tenía que admitir que sentí un gran grado de adrenalina en mi cuerpo cuando comencé a pegarle, a pesar de que me dio miedo, porque era nuevo nunca había experimentado mi ira, pero le pegué; quizás si mi ira hubiera sido más grande ese día con Royce no hubiese sido necesario que Alec llegara.

Hablando de mi amigo, apareció como si lo hubiera invocado.

—Oh pequeña Rose —recordé que Emmett me llamó así hoy —sí que le diste su merecido hoy a Tanya

Me ruboricé.

—No molestes, se me pasó la mano

—Oh vamos, mi amiga Rosalie nunca diría eso, que te está pasando amiga

Todos mis amigos e incluso Emmett rió.

—No lo sé, creo que me estoy transformando en una persona buena —hablé irónicamente

Alec se alejó riendo.

— ¿Tuviste problemas con el director? —preguntó Bella

—No

—Gracias —susurró Bella

—No Bella, no te preocupes aunque esa patada que le diste fue muy buena

—Es que no lo sé, no estaba concentrada ya sabes me estaba gritando cosas y… yo

—Bella tranquila, yo la hubiera matado ahí mismo si me hubiera dicho eso

Todos quedaron con miradas interrogantes.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse —los miré —ahora tengo que decirles algo chicos

Emmett me miraba con cara de interrogante nuevamente.

—Mis padres no están en el país y me dijo que podía invitar a algunos amigos a la casa, por si querían ir este fin de semana y no sé… podría ser divertido

—Oh, que divertido —dijo Alice

—Si Alice, podrías ver mi ropa y… oh que divertido. No puedo ni siquiera pensar, podríamos ver películas o jugar a… no sé esto será muy divertido

Todos rieron por todas las incoherencias que hablaba.

Ya más tarde, los chicos fueron a nuestra habitación como lo hacía siempre y nos quedamos hasta tarde conversando. De tanto susto, adrenalina y felicidad había olvidado que mañana tenía que modelar para la campaña de reina.

Es una tradición, la reina tiene que modelar con su mejor vestido y una corona pequeña, en este caso significa que aún somos princesas, primero modelará Tanya que fue la reina el año pasado y luego lo haría yo. Nunca me ponía nerviosa para éstas cosas pero… ahora tenía a Emmett que me estaría observando a cada minuto. Su rostro, sí; esa fue mi última imagen antes de quedarme por completo dormida.

Mi celular anunciaba que iba tarde, sonaba y sonaba así que lo agarré y lo tiré a donde la suerte lo llamara.

—Qué genio tienes —mencionó Emmett al entrar en mi cuarto

Me incorporé rápidamente y vi que Emmett llevaba una bandeja en la mano… Con… ¡Mi desayuno! ¿Por qué era tan tierno? Me sentía tan afortunada de tenerlo a pesar de que aún no somos novios ni nada por el estilo, lo quería y demasiado. Era tan raro de decir, lo conozco de hace una semana pero juro que pareciera como si lo conociera de toda una vida. Suena como un cuento de hadas lo sé pero supongo que me lo merezco por haber sufrido tanto por el imbécil de Royce.

Le di un corto beso en los labios, mientras el dejaba la bandeja en mis piernas.

— ¿Hoy modelas? —preguntó Emmett, _mi _Emmett

— ¡Sí! Estoy tan emocionada

El rió y me mostró sus hoyuelos, como los adoraba.

—Pero… ¿No estás nerviosa?

—En verdad solo un poco, porque estarás tú

—Pero eso no hay problema supongo

—No, creo que no. Se pasará luego yo no soy una persona nerviosa

—Lo sé —me afirmó y se acercó para darme otro beso en la boca

Terminé mi rico desayuno que me había preparado Emmett y corrí a la ducha como es de costumbre todas las mañanas. No llegué tarde a ninguna de mis clases pero no tenía la mente en ellas, solamente estaba deseando de que fuera la hora para almorzar y tuviera que ir a buscar mi hermoso vestido que me había comprado meses atrás para modelarlo.

Al sonar el timbre de salida corrí en dirección a nuestra habitación y busqué la bolsa con mi vestido que tenía amarrada en la puerta. Tomé mis hermosos tacones a juego y mi maquillaje para correr al camarín. Solamente nos daría media hora para arreglarnos y para que empezara el show.

Al entrar al camarín me di cuenta que Tanya ya estaba ahí pero ni me miró, me ignoró en todo momento y di gracias mentalmente, no quería que mi nueva yo me dominara y terminara matándola antes del show

**EPOV**

No había visto a Rose desde la mañana y no estaba en nuestro cuarto, quería desearle suerte pero no la había visto.

Mis hermanos llegaron a nuestra habitación y las chicas anunciaron que en media hora más empezaba el show, así que bajamos al escenario para agarrar un buen puesto, quería ver a Rosalie en primera fila.

A pesar de apurarnos ya había gente instalada, se parecía a las alianzas que hacía mi antigua Escuela no podría creer que se juntara tanta gente para ver modelar a dos chicas.

—Es para ganarse el voto del público, según contó Alec a fin de año 'nosotros' elegimos quién es la ganadora —habló Alice

—Ni siquiera es tan a fin de año, es como a mitad aproximadamente la chica que salga nos representará el resto del año, piensen que será como nuestra presidenta dentro de la Escuela —habló una chica que se había metido a nuestra conversación —Oh lo siento, me llamo Victoria

Nos pusimos al medio del escenario, estaba todo diseñado para una pasarela con alfombra roja y todo. A veces me sorprendía tanto esta Escuela, sentía que no estaba en mi lugar correcto.

Pero de pronto comenzó a sonar una canción de Rihanna y mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, miré a la pasarela y Tanya comenzó a modelar. Tenía el pelo amarrado, ella no era fea pero había algo que no me gustaba, no lo sé quizás porque Rosalie era mil veces más linda. Caminó por la larga pasarela que habían instalado con un vestido azul bastante corto que hacía mostrar, lo que hombres como yo no querían ver.

De pronto Tanya se devolvió y mi Rosalie salió entremedio de unas cortinas con una canción que no pude identificar pero lo que sí, tenía un toque de árabe la canción.

Comenzó a caminar como una verdadera modelo, sus piernas largas hacían que mi autocontrol se fuera a la mierda, pero era tan hermosa; su vestido morado claro —lila, hubiera dicho mi hermana Alice pero a mí me gusta decirle morado claro— largo, que le tapaba las rodillas hacía que resaltara todas sus curvas, tenía muchos dobles el vestido y eso hacía que cuando Rose se daba vuelta se le elevara un poco no dejando ver nada claro. Llegó hasta donde yo estaba y me dedicó la mejor de las sonrisas cuando nuestras miradas chocaron.

Movió su mano por su cabello, parecía tan feliz. Tenía que admitir que a pesar de todo la quería y demasiado. Eso hacía que me diera miedo, nadie se enamoraba en una semana… ¿O quizás si? Lo único que quería era pedirle pololeo luego, pero sentía que era muy rápido todo esto y quizás se asustaría.

Cuando terminó mi Rose de modelar, todo el mundo la aplaudió y eso era raro porque cuando yo entré a esta Escuela estaba claro que estaba dividida la competencia pero a esta altura podía decir que Rose se había ganado el voto popular.

Las dos competidoras hablaron por el micrófono anunciando su campaña y nombrando lo que cada una prometía, y seguía insistiendo que Tanya estaba perdiendo voto popular y una chica me dio en la razón cuando le comentó a otro tipo.

—Pobre Tanya, está perdiendo votos por el hecho de amenazar a esa chica de pelo castaño — ¿Estará hablando de Bella? — Pero espero que Rosalie esta vez sí salga a buscar su corona cuando salga elegida

Claro que saldrá, me gustó gritarle eso, estaba más que claro yo haría lo posible porque mi princesa ganara.

Rose se bajó del escenario y corrí a buscarla, cada vez me sorprendía más de mi mismo lo que ella provocaba en mí.

—Estuviste sencillamente perfecta —le susurré al oído, cosa que la hizo sobresaltar ya que estaba de espaldas mías

Se dio vuelta y me agarró por sorpresa dándome un beso en la boca, claro uno de los mejores.

En ese minuto todo encajó en mi cabeza, a la mierda que haya sido solamente una semana de que la conozco tenía que ser mi novia, no pasaba de hoy, tenía que arriesgarme y hacer todo lo posible de que fuera mía. La quería y la quería tanto que no quería verla sufrir, quería estar a su lado a cada momento.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ona**M**orales: Hola a todas, espero y no quieran matarme por tenerla tanto tiempo en suspenso lo lamento demasiado, pero les tengo un regalito por hacerlas esperar tanto será un x2 mañana mismo subiré el otro cap. Pero me gustaría saber que opinan... Si aún me tienen algo de cariño claro :( Espero que estén de lo mejor nos leemos mañana!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer. La trama _me_pertenece.

**Summary:**Rosalie, una diva sin control... luchando por su puesto de reina. Tanya, su rival, no le hace nada fácil el camino. ¿Rosalie cambiará por la llegada de los Cullen?

* * *

><p><em>En ese minuto todo encajó en mi cabeza, a la mierda que haya sido solamente una semana de que la conozco tenía que ser mi novia, no pasaba de hoy, tenía que arriesgarme y hacer todo lo posible de que fuera mía. La quería y la quería tanto que no quería verla sufrir, quería estar a su lado a cada momento.<em>

**RPOV**

Había salido todo espectacular, me encontraba tan nerviosa y todo por culpa de un hombre que hacía que mis pensamientos estuvieran todo el tiempo ocupados en él.

Me daba algo de miedo pensarlo así, yo no era una persona que se enamoraba fácil, pero había algo diferente en Emmett lo sentía; podía creerle cualquier cosa con tan sólo una mirada.

Salimos del gran escenario, Heidi y Jane me llevaron al otro lado de la Escuela, donde estaba el salón de teatro.

—Rose, tenemos que ensayar —me dijo Jane luego de haber caminado más de cinco minutos en silencio

— ¿Ensayar? —esto no me sonaba familiar

—Si ensayar, recuerdas el lunes tenemos que bailar para tu campaña

Todo hizo un clic en mi cabeza, creo que no sirvo para enamorarme ocupa demasiado espacio en mi cabeza y no me deja pensar en nada más. Aunque debo admitir que me encanta esta nueva sensación, puedo jurar que con Royce nunca sentí lo mismo.

Que rabia justo hoy quería estar todo el resto del día con Emmett, y tenía que olvidar el maldito baile.

Lo bueno de mis amigas es que ellas se encargaron de toda la coreografía, siento que no hubiese podido con todo. Tuvimos que pasar por alto la cena, no teníamos tiempo que perder aunque claro que tuvimos que pedir permiso.

Me apenaba que Alice y Bella no quisieran bailar, quería que se subieran conmigo al escenario a veces olvidaba que son muy tímidas.

Llamamos a algunos hombres como Alec, para ayudarnos en la coreografía, queríamos hacer unas piruetas y si bailábamos puras niñas; podríamos salir lastimadas.

Arreglamos la coreografía a la perfección, sentía que estaba con profesionales bailando arriba del escenario del teatro con la música a todo volumen, me sentía realmente una estrella.

Nuestra coreografía tenía que ser estupenda, no podía olvidar que Tanya era porrista al igual que todas sus estúpidas amigas y eran muy buenas en el aire, cosa que a mí me aterraba y claro que mis amigas querían que yo volara en el baile.

Practiqué bastante con Alec y algunos chicos, aunque tenía que admitir que seguía sintiendo miedo estando en el aire, cuando era pequeña era porrista pero nunca amé tanto mover pompones como amo jugar Voleibol.

Terminamos nuestro ensayo bastante tarde, se podría decir pasada las diez y Alec me fue a dejar a mi cuarto, sabía lo de Royce y evitaba tentar al ladrón como se dice.

Abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado, no quería meter tanto ruido. Prendí la luz y Emmett no estaba en nuestro living por lo que supuse que estaba durmiendo, me serví un poco de comida y una fruta, tenía bastante hambre por haberme pasado por alto la comida.

Llegué a darme una ducha y a dormir, había sido un día bastante largo y necesitaba cargar energías para mañana.

**EPOV**

Desperté apenas sonó mi celular, fui directo a la ducha.

Ayer no había reaccionado en toda la tarde, quería ingeniármelas para darle una sorpresa a Rose y había quedado en blanco.

No la vi en todo el día, solamente un rato bajo el escenario pero sus amigas se la llevaron muy rápidamente. Así que esperé a la cena para que pudiéramos estar juntos y tampoco se apareció.

Mis hermanas me dijeron que estaba ensayando un baile, algo para la estúpida campaña de ser reina. A veces odiaba tanto que tuviera que hacer todas esas cosas

Y claro hoy desperté ya con la mente clara, la vería ya que teníamos clases juntos, pero no estaba en su cuarto por lo que vi se había levantado temprano y no había tomando ni desayuno, o quizás ni siquiera había llegado anoche, quién sabe

A veces pensaba que me estaba evitando. No, eso no puede ser, porque tengo que ser tan paranoico tan sólo llevamos 'saliendo' una semana no diez años para estar celoso, si ella pasó la noche en otro lado es cosa de ella. Total aún no somos nada… Aún.

Me puse un jeans y mi polera favorita, hoy era el 'jeans day' que le llamaba Rose, así que fui a mi casillero a buscar mis cuadernos. Hoy tenía todo el día clases con Rose y la última clase la tenía con mis hermanos y ella, que mejor.

Pero el día comenzó a pasar y ella no apareció, me estaba preocupando las chicas no sabía dónde se encontraba y yo menos.

—Chicos, ya me estoy preocupando no la he visto todo el día desde ayer —le mostré mi preocupación a mis hermanas

—No te preocupes Em, está en sus ensayos. Ella me comentó que a veces era así y que no tenía ni tiempo para ir a clases, quién como ella —mencionó Alice

—Deberíamos ir a verla igual ¿No? —dijo Bella

—Para que sienta nuestro apoyo —dijo Jasper

— ¿Ustedes creen? —pregunté

—Si —dijeron mis hermanas a coro

Jasper había notado mi nerviosismo, era el que siempre me pillaba en mis mentiras sobre cómo me sentía.

—Tranquilo hermano—dijo cuando pasé a su lado mientras caminábamos en dirección al teatro

Primera vez que entraba a algo tan grande, había ido a obras cuando era pequeño pero nunca en un teatro tan grande, este colegio me sorprendía cada vez más. Y al fondo en el gran escenario que tenía el teatro vi a _mi_ Rose en el aire, justo antes de caer Alec la agarró como si nada.

— ¿Ves hermano, que está bien? —me dijo Jasper al oído

Sólo sonreí mientras nos acercamos al escenario.

—5,6,7 y 8 de nuevo chicos —escuchaba gritar a cada rato

No sabía que esto de ser reina era tan difícil, para mí era solamente mostrar la cara y pum ya eres reina.

**RPOV**

Estaba más que exhausta había estado todo el maldito día en este teatro, estaba cansada con fatiga y más encima me estaba mareando el baile.

Vi a Emmett y a mis amigos entrando por el teatro cuando ya estuvieron más cerca del escenario, el teatro era tan grande que ni se veía cuando la gente entraba.

Y lo vi y lo quedé mirando por más tiempo de lo normal.

Alec puso sus manos en mi cintura y comenzamos nuevamente a hacer la coreografía una y otra vez, ya me la sabía al revés y al derecho pero si quería ganar tenía que ser la mejor.

—Ya chicos, creo que ha sido mucho por hoy los dejo libres estamos perfectos para el lunes —hablé

Todos aplaudieron y rieron, me encantaba mi grupo con el que hacía los bailes, eran tan energéticos y a pesar de todo lo que les exigía estaban ahí por que aman lo que hacen.

Me encontré con mis amigos y al fin con Emmett lo extrañaba tanto, ya me estaba acostumbrando a su compañía todos los días.

—Por favor vamos a comer que muero de hambre —hablé

Todos rieron y fuimos a cenar, ayer había pasado por alto la cena pero hoy no podía hacerlo, se me había pasado la tarde volando.

Ya todos con su plato en mano fuimos a nuestra mesa. Apenas nos sentamos comencé a comer.

—Lo siento no había comido nada durante todo el día —les sonreí

— ¿Cuándo iremos a tu casa? —preguntó Alice

—Les parece mañana temprano, así aprovechamos la piscina

Todos asintieron y Emmett me apretó la mano. Sí, ahora nos sentábamos juntos.

Seguí comiendo como toda una cerda, pero con estilo. Nunca había que perder el estilo Hale, a pesar de estar casi muerta de hambre.

—Hey Rose y tu puedes faltar a cualquier clase por ser casi reina —reí ante el comentario de Edward

—Ósea no por ser una casi reina, si no por ser una Hale, eso trae tus privilegios —le giñé un ojo a Edward y todos rieron

— ¿Qué trae sus privilegios? —Preguntó Tanya detrás de mí — ¿Ser una matona?

—No sé linda, tu deberías saber eso —la ataqué mientras me paraba

Emmett intentó tomar mi muñeca pero ya me había parado. Tenía que controlarme o me podían llevar presa por tanta agresión.

— ¿Yo? —se hizo la inocente

—Quieres que te recuerde que casi ahogas a Bella

—Oh no, la pobre se cayó sola, a veces es tan torpe

— ¿Qué quieres? — le grité

—Oh nada, te venía a decir que el director me acaba de informar que el baile que gane apoyará al equipo de Fútbol este miércoles

—Que interesante —ironicé

—Pero no te esfuerces, sabes que la reina en la cancha soy yo, por algo soy la capitana de las animadoras

—Qué triste, últimamente le están dando los cargos a cualquiera

—Sí, deberías mirarte tu primero —me atacó

Hice como si me iba a lanzar contra ella y se corrió para atrás. Me acerqué muy despacio a su oreja.

— ¿Ahora quién tiene miedo? —le susurré

Con eso se fue del lugar. Me acomodé en mi puesto y seguí comiendo como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —me preguntó Emmett

—Nada, solamente quería ponerme nerviosa, son viejos trucos que usamos

Cenamos todos tranquilos luego del incidente, para luego irnos a nuestra habitación aunque ninguno de nuestros amigos nos siguieron, querían hacer su bolso y dormir rápido para que mañana fuéramos a mi casa.

Me senté en mi cama exhausta a veces olvidaba lo duro que era ser una reina, aunque ni siquiera es cien por ciento seguro que gane, pero es un trabajo difícil.

Comencé a guardar unas pocas cosas para mañana ir a mi casa aunque sabía que tenía bastante ropa allá, como acá, había divido mi ropa casi en la mitad para tener suficiente en los dos lados, esto era como vivir con padres separados. Pero era una tortura tener que vivir en un internado aunque Emmett y sus hermanos hacen su estadía algo más agradable.

Había cambiado de opinión, no tenía que ganar este año; no por mi ego, él podría aguantar esto, no quería ganar, quería tener todo el tiempo para Emmett y sus hermanos ese era mi nuevo propósito, por lo que si ganaba o no me importaba poco, quién lo diría. Quizás estaba pensando estas tonteras porque estaba cansada.

—Hola —dijo Emmett apoyado en mi puerta del cuarto

—Hola —sonreí, se veía tan sexy así — ¿Guardaste tus cosas?

—Sí, ¿En qué pensabas?

— ¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando en algo? —lo ataqué

—Porque frunciste el seño, es muy gracioso verte así —le lancé un cojín

Subió las manos en modo de rendición.

—Estaba pensando en nosotros

El levantó una ceja.

—En que estamos juntos y antes te odiaba

—No, eso es mentira, desde que llegué que me amas en secreto, yo lo sé

Le tiré otro cojín y él me mostró sus hermosos hoyuelos.

—Rose, yo sé que esto es muy rápido y que debes pensar que estoy loco, pero… —respiró muy profundamente —Estoy enamorado de ti

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ona**M**orales: Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el capítulo nuevo, ahora poniéndome las pilas al máximo para subir capítulos, espero les haya gustado amo cuando Emmett se comporta así, es una amor ¿No lo creen?  
>¿Un review chicas? Lo merezco? Espero leerlas pronto sólo sé si les gusta si me dejan algún comentario. Prometo apurarme para el próximo cap, quizás y les haga una sorpresa mañana, no lo sé.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer. La trama me pertenece.

**Summary**: Rosalie, una diva sin control... luchando por su puesto de reina. Tanya, su rival, no le hace nada fácil el camino. ¿Rosalie cambiará por la llegada de los Cullen?

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

—_Rose, yo sé que esto es muy rápido y que debes pensar que estoy loco, pero… —respiró muy profundamente —Estoy enamorado de ti_

Me quedé helada, era lo que yo tanto deseaba decirle y él se adelantaba.

—Yo Emmett… —comencé a decir pero no salía ninguna palabra coherente de mi boca

—Oh, lo siento tanto Rose, sé que es muy pronto y esto es lo que estaba evitando por eso te traté así todo este tiempo, yo soy un tonto debes pensar que te estoy presionando yo… —el bajó su mirada

Me paré de inmediato hasta quedar a su altura.

—No seas tonto Emmett por favor —subió de inmediato su mirada—No puedo pensar en qué decirte porque eso era exactamente lo que te quería decir, sé que ha pasado muy poco tiempo pero esto es tan raro, nunca me había pasado lo juro, pero contigo siento que todo esto es diferente, siento que el tiempo no pasa entre nosotros

Agarré su mentón y le di un beso en los labios.

—Yo también estoy enamorada de ti Emmett, aunque no lo quería admitir —reí

Me dio uno de sus abrazos de osos.

—Estaba tan nervioso —admitió

—No era necesario, tontito —le di otro beso

Estaba más que feliz, tenía todo claro en mi mente. Quería a Emmett a pesar de todo y poco me preocupaba ser reina, aunque claro que haría todo por ganar, esa puta no me ganará de nuevo y menos por rendirme.

Desperté muy temprano en la mañana, quizás era porque estaba nerviosa de que los chicos fueran a mi casa. Me duché rápidamente, me hice el desayuno, terminé de guardar las últimas cosas y mis amigos ya habían llegado a nuestro cuarto.

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunté

Todos asintieron, no había podido saludar a Emmett esta mañana por lo que tendría que esperar hasta llegar a mi casa.

—Espero que no se les quede nada

—No te preocupes, cualquier cosa que falte te la pediremos a ti —sugirió Alice

Reí ante su comentario, normalmente era alguien que no prestaba sus cosas; aunque fuera ropa o algún maquillaje, en clases no prestaba ni mis lápices pero eso había cambiado; Sí porque ellos me habían cambiado.

Subimos al auto descapotable rojo; como adoraba mi hermoso auto. Emmett de copiloto y los chicos se acomodaron atrás, para partir rumbo a la mansión Hale, espero y mis padres no me den una sorpresa llegando antes de su estúpido viaje.

Llegamos y Marco nos abrió la puerta, estaba tan feliz al verme que le toqué la bocina en modo de saludo. Cuando nos bajamos del auto los chicos tenían la boca abierta

—Wow, Rose esto es toda una mansión —habló Alice

—Lo sé, es de mis padres —hablé mirando el suelo

Si no los hubiera conocido, seguiría siendo la estúpida niñita que no era humilde que si podía humillar a alguien por el dinero mejor, pero los conocí a ellos; sabía gracias a ellos que el dinero no te hacía mejor persona, teníamos a Tanya como ejemplo y a Royce.

Maggie salió de la cocina para encontrarnos, me abrazó fraternalmente como siempre y les presenté a mis nuevos amigos.

—Maggie, ellos son Alice, Bella, Edward, Jasper y Emmett

Ella se quedó mirando a Jasper por más tiempo de lo normal.

— ¿No crees que se parece a mí? —pregunté —Podríamos ser gemelos

Reí, pero Maggie no sintió mi comentario siguió mirándolo.

—Hey Maggie —llamé su atención

—Perdón Rose, pero me sorprende se parece demasiado a ti

Dejé que todos pasaran y dejaran sus cosas en sus habitaciones.

— ¿Qué compramos? —pregunté y ellos se miraron interrogantes

—No creo que necesitemos nada —habló Bella

—Quizás no, okey; tengo Tequila, un ron, vodka, y whisky para los que le gusta, entonces no falta nada

—Siento que hoy nos dará coma etílico con tanto alcohol —habló Edward

—No es necesario, sólo jugaremos unos inofensivos juegos —reí

—Rose, muéstrame tu piscina —habló la pequeña duende emocionada

La tomé de la mano y la dirigí a la parte de atrás de mi casa, donde un sol brillaba enormemente y mi piscina exigía ser usada.

—Cada vez me sorprende más tu casa Rose, es enorme —habló Jasper

—Paren de alagarme con mi casa, yo amo su casa es perfecta para una familia, esto es muy grande para mi

Emmett tomó mi mano y besó mi cuello sin que ninguno de sus hermanos lo vieran.

— ¿Nos vamos a bañar? —Pregunté — ¿O miraremos la piscina?

Los chicos corrieron a ponerse el traje de baño, adoraba verlos así como niños pequeños, Emmett se dio la vuelta.

—Al fin, solos —susurró

Sólo reí. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó, como nunca lo había hecho, cada vez adoraba más a este nuevo Emmett.

Según sus hermanas se había cerrado por la culpa de esa estúpida Irina, que ella lo había hecho sufrir tanto que Emmett había cambiado.

— ¿Vamos? —pregunté, sus hermanos no tardaban en llegar

Puso un puchero que me dio tanta pena dejarlo así, tuve que darle otro beso.

Tomó mi mano y caminamos al interior de la casa, pasamos al lado de Maggie que me miraba con una ceja levantada.

Tuvimos una tarde increíble, estos chicos cada vez me impresionaban lo buenas personas que eran. Nos mojamos y nos bañamos en la piscina tuvimos que hacer el intento de enseñarle a nadar a Bella, aunque al final optamos por entregarle un flotador, era mucho más fácil.

Ya entrada la noche nos pusimos todos en un círculo, esta era mi parte favorita: Verdad o Reto.

Puse todo el alcohol posible que tenía en mi casa, quería que esta noche fuera la mejor de todas.

—Comencemos —miré a mi alrededor —Alice, como yo pongo las reglas de este juego impongo solamente elegir reto

Alice me miró con un poco de terror.

—Mi pequeña Alice; tu reto será tomarte un corto de tequila al seco, seguido de un baile muy sensual al medio de todo el grupo

Emmett que estaba a mi lado me apretó la mano y me giré para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

Alice cumplió su reto a pesar de que nos costó, pero poco a poco los chicos se fueron soltando ya que estaba el alcohol actuando.

—Bella yo te reto primero que nada tomarte otro corto de tequila al seco y después le bailaras a Edward —Alice habló

Pobre Bella se puso tan roja cuando tuvo que hacer el acto, quizás el alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto pero no tanto para hacer locuras, aún.

—Jasper te reto a tomarte cuatro cortos de tequila

Pobre Jasper terminaría mal.

—Emmett, te reto a tomar un cuarto de la botella

Creo que ya nos estábamos excediendo, pero la música por detrás no ayudaba de mucho, parecía una mini-fiesta.

—Ya Edward como eres al único que no le han hecho nada te elegiré a ti, no creas que es algo personal —mi oso habló— te veo muy sobrio así que te reto a tomar un ron-cola al seco y luego dar dos vueltas a la casa corriendo

Había entendido la idea de mi oso; quería que Edward se mareara.

Edward salió disparado, cuando lo vimos volver a los cinco minutos venía exhausto.

—Pequeña duende es tu turno de sufrir, quiero que con estas tijeras —Edward agarró un par encima de mi mesa —cortes tu polera que tienes puesta en dos partes

Pobre Alice aunque rompí en carcajadas ya estaba más dominada por el alcohol.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Ya veía todo distorsionado, mis sentidos me engañaban pero lo estaba pasando muy bien, en especial porque estaba en compañía de mi rubia favorita.

—No te rías tanto Rose que tu eres la próxima víctima —habló Alice

La cara de mi rubia cambió drásticamente.

—Quiero que vayas a buscar tu ropa favorita claramente con los mejores zapatos que tengas, te tomes lo que queda de la botella de tequila y luego salgas a tirarte a la piscina

Wow, estoy seguro que es el sueño de Alice ver a Rose estropear su atuendo favorito por lo que le hizo Edward es una venganza.

Mi Rose subió a su cuarto para buscar su ropa, cuando bajó por las escaleras la vi hermosa como siempre con una mini-falda y una polera muy… como explicarlo dejaba ver mucho, también se puso unos zapatos muy altos casi estaba de mi porte.

Le hizo caso en todo a mi hermana, se tomó lo que quedaba de tequila y luego todos salimos al patio para que Rose se tirara a la piscina.

Sentía que era una tortura para mi pequeña que tuviera que hacer eso, más que nada siento que es igual que Alice odia tener que estropear su ropa, de hecho tengo que confesar que he visto a Alice más de una vez hablándole a sus zapatos.

Cuando Alice contó hasta tres para que Rose se tirara, ésta no lo hizo por lo que mi hermana la empujó haciendo que las dos cayeran a la piscina claramente por el estado que Alice se encontraba, pero luego todos nos tiramos y reímos de la situación.

Sinceramente luego todas las cosas que hicimos no tuvieron coherencia, corrimos por la casa, nos seguimos bañando en la piscina en fin sólo recuerdo cuando nos fuimos todos a dormir ya que mi pequeña Rose se acostó a mi lado abrazándome.

Al otro día cuando el sol entró por la ventana donde nos encontrábamos me moví molesto, tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible aunque cualquiera que haya tomado como condenado lo tendría.

Me giré muy lentamente y me encontré con mi hermosa Rosalie durmiendo, no me arrepentía de haberle dicho que la quería, de hecho yo estaba más que seguro que la amaba pero creo que eso ya es ir muy rápido, tengo que ir paso a paso.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Maldito sol, maldito dolor de cabeza... Había olvidado lo que era tener una resaca.

Subí mi cabeza para encontrarme con mi hermoso oso, estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro observándome.

—¿Que ocurre? —pregunté curiosa

—Nada —respondió dándome un beso en los labios

Me paré un poco de la cama y vi que los chicos estaban acostados en unos colchones en el piso, ni recuerdo como llegamos a la habitación.

Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación desesperada, debía ser Maggie algo había pasado.

—Pase —grité

—Rose... —vi sus ojos medios desorbitados —llegaron tus padres

¿Porqué...? Siempre a mí me pasan las peores cosas, estaba enojada con mis padres y ahora no podía negarme a hablar con ellos, menos si estaban los chicos aquí...

—Me da lo mismo Maggie

—Tienes que bajar, no puedes pasar toda la vida enojada con ellos...

—Maggie...

—Lo siento, pero es verdad tengo el desayuno preparado así que bajen luego

Sin más bajó, sabía que ella no estaba molesta conmigo simplemente intentaba que mi relación con mis padres estuviera mejor.

Emmett observó toda la conversación con cara de interrogante.

—¿Tenemos que bajar? —preguntó Alice

—Maggie nos va a venir a buscar a patadas si no bajamos —reí

Pero sabía que en mi interior no me podía reír, quería hablar con mis padres, quería cambiar mi relación con ellos, quería hacer muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo. No lo entendía, si tan sólo hace unos días se fueron de viaje y mi padre me dijo que no volverían hasta en un mes más.

Nos bañamos y vestimos rápidamente, bajamos todos a desayunar. Dejé que los chicos bajaran primero, vieron a mis padres y se quedaron mudos, sé que eran Charlie y Reneé Hale pero tampoco era para tanto.

—Hola, mucho gusto señor Hale —habló Edward y mi padre saludó a todos sin prestarles mucha atención

Menos a mí, claramente no me acerqué a ellos.

—Hola Rosalie, te acordaste que tenías casa

—Te acordaste que tenías hija —lo miré desafiante

—Rosalie... —subió la voz mi madre

Los chicos se sentaron a la mesa, ya que Maggie estaba aún lado haciéndoles señas.

—¿Qué? —grité

—Por favor... tenemos visitas, no creo que tus amigos... —mi madre siempre intentando arreglar algo que no se puede solucionar

—¿Porque volvieron tan rápido? No creo que Europa se pueda recorrer en dos o tres días

—Lo pensamos mejor, queríamos tiempo con nuestra hija —habló mi madre

No sabía si lo que estaba diciendo lo hacía porque estaban mis amigos o porque estaba tirando un chiste, mis padres no son así ellos se la pasan viajando haciendo su trabajo por todos los países y entre más tiempo salgan del país es mejor, según ellos es como su " luna de miel" siempre lo dicen cuando salen a alguna parte.

Me reí, ya estaba muy tenso el ambiente, todos los chicos atrás en la mesa comiendo, sabía que tenía la mirada de Maggie en mi espalda.

Mi madre me iba a abrazar y yo me tiré para atrás.

—Por favor Rosalie... nosotros —mi madre comenzó a hablar —te dejamos las vacaciones en el internado porque nos llegaron rumores

Mi cara se deformó.

—Si, rumores de que te juntabas con tus amistades de acá cerca a fumar marihuana y quizás que otras cosas más—terminó mi padre de hablar

Sabía como se llamaban esos rumores: Royce King y Tanya Denali.

—Oh, por favor y ustedes le creen más a los "rumores" que a mí —hice las comillas con las manos

—¿Que querías que hiciéramos? —preguntó mi padre con su cara de inocente

—Preguntarme a mí primero —grité —son bastante ingenuos cualquier persona les mete el dedo en la boca

Comencé a caminar por la casa, no lo podía creer; todas las putas vacaciones encerradas porque supuestamente fumaba marihuana y quizás hasta que me inyectaba. Me agarré el pelo y tiré una fuente que había encima de una mesa pequeña, me di vuelta donde estaban los chicos.

—Nos vamos ahora, tomen sus cosas

Los chicos se estaban parando.

—No, no es necesario —habló mi padre, los chicos volvieron a sentarse

Mi padre se acercó a mi, lo alejé con las manos pero fue más rápido y las agarró.

—Vuelvo a repetir; ¿Que querías que hiciéramos?

—Que hablaran conmigo, que me preguntaran a mí, que... —no podía más me pondría a llorar en cualquier momento

—Huir no va a solucionar los problemas —habló mi madre

—Con que cara me dices eso, si cada vez que peleamos ustedes se van de viaje —grité

Maggie se acercó a mi lado para recoger lo que yo había botado. Me miró a los ojos e intentó calmarme, era tan extraña la relación que tenía con ella.

—Respondan una sola pregunta —mis padres asintieron— ¿Fue Royce el que les dijo eso de las drogas?

Mis padres se miraron y asintieron; mi padre ya me había soltado las manos.

—El era tu novio, dijo que habían terminado por que tu tenías malas juntas que él había intentado ayudarte pero que tu no habías querido

Miré de reojo a Emmett, tenía las manos cerradas en dos puños.

Maldito hijo de puta, lo mataría, eso lo puedo asegurar podría mandar a matarlo ahora mismo y todo me daría lo mismo. Me arruinó todas esas hermosas vacaciones que yo tenía todos los veranos, esos viajes al Caribe y toda la porquería que mi padre me regalaba para mí y mis amigas, pero no; este verano fue diferente no supe nada de mis padres hasta que comenzaron las clases, cuantas veces intenté salir del internado y los guardias me habían dicho que no tenía el permiso. Como última opción intenté escaparme, pero nunca funcionó nada.

—¿Rosalie que ocurre? —preguntó mi madre

Quizás si yo hablara más con ellos estas cosas no pasarían, pero ellos no se dan el tiempo de escucharme, ni siquiera me llaman.

—Nada —grité —Nada, vayan a preguntarle al hijo de puta entonces si quieren saber de mi

—Rosalie cuida tu boca —gritó mi padre

—Ahora si nos vamos, párense —grité

Emmett se puso de inmediato a mi lado y subimos las escaleras, no lo podía creer como Royce podría llegar tan lejos.

—Rosalie, Rosalie baja de inmediato —mi padre gritó

Al llegar arriba, todos los chicos se miraban sin decir nada.

—¿Porqué no le negaste a tus padres lo de las drogas? —preguntó Alice rompiendo el silencio con una voz tan dulce que no podía enojarme

—No se —hablé —estoy tan furiosa que no puedo pensar en nada, quiero irme de aquí Edward puedes manejar tú, no me siento en condiciones

—Si, no te preocupes

Emmett me abrazó por la espalda.

—Lo siento, se suponía que vendríamos para descansar a pasarla bien y ocurre esto, se suponía que mis padres no llegarían, de verdad lo siento

—Tranquila, son cosas que suceden además anoche la pasamos increíble —habló Bella intentando como siempre calmar el ambiente

Bajamos con todos los bolsos, mis padres me estaban esperando en el comedor. Todos los chicos pasaron de largo al auto ya le había pasado las llaves a Edward.

—Rosalie, por favor... Explícanos que ocurre, es la única forma que te creamos —mi madre con angustia habló

—Porqué ahora quieren darse el tiempo de conocerme si nunca lo hicieron —hablé con lágrimas casi cayendo —Porque nunca me dijeron lo de Royce...

—Tú nunca nos explicaste porqué habían terminado —mencionó mi madre

—Ustedes pasaron todo el año pasado de viaje, como querías que habláramos si nunca estuvieron en lugar fijo, ustedes nunca me llamaron no supe nada

No podía contener nada, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir una a una.

—No pensábamos que te afectaba tanto que saliéramos Rose —mi padre muy pocas veces me llamaba Rose

—Eso no les da derecho a creerle a cualquier persona que hable sobre mí, yo no soy así; si se dieran más el tiempo de conocerme y de conocer a mis amigos se darían cuenta de que no soy así

Mis padres por primera vez asintieron y escucharon todo lo que dije con mucha atención.

—Rose, que te quede claro que Royce tiene que pagar por las mentiras que inventó

Un miedo invadió mi cuerpo; Royce me había amenazado, me había dicho que si mis padres intentaban hacer algo contra él, su padre podría arruinar la carrera del mío.

—Yo... este, papá tu sabes que los King tienen muchas influencias yo no quiero que ocurra nada

—Por favor, los Hale somos más que eso... Dile a tus amigos que vuelvan, tenemos que recobrar el tiempo perdido ¿No lo crees? —habló mi padre

No lo podía creer, se estaban abriendo para conocer a mis amigos, para pasar tiempo con ellos y más aún me sentía tan bien al saber que tenía quién me cubriera las espaldas si pasaba algo con Royce.

Los abracé con tanta alegría que nuevamente me salieron lágrimas, andaba demasiado sentimental. Había soñado con un momento así toda mi vida, no sabía que todas las barreras que habían con mis padres era por mi culpa.

Salí y mis amigos ya estaban todos acomodamos para irnos, limpié mis lágrimas rápidamente para evitar preguntas.

—Cambié de opinión, nos quedamos

Todos los chicos rieron.

—Andas bipolar —se rió Edward

—Lo siento, nuevamente hablamos las cosas con mis padres y... finalmente me creyeron es que siento que nunca dudaron de mi, simplemente yo nunca les hable de nada. Quizás por eso se les pasó por la mente lo que el muy hijo de puta le dijo

Todos bajaron del auto riendo, para que estamos con cosas era divertido ver esta situación yo gritándole a mis padres mandando a mis amigos a buscar sus cosas para que nos fuéramos al internado y luego volviendo como perro arrepentido para que nos quedáramos.

Mi padre se puso a hacer un asado, para "celebrar" nuestra reconciliación, yo no era rencorosa, quizás eso lo había heredado de ellos, siempre nuestras peleas no duraban mucho pero lo que sí teníamos muchas peleas por cualquier estupidez.

Cuando ya estuvo toda la carne lista nos sentamos a la mesa todos juntos, hasta Maggie y Marco desde pequeña nunca dejé que ellos almorzaran en la cocina.

—Entonces... ¿Ustedes son hermanos? —preguntó mi madre

—Se podría decir, nosotros nos consideramos hermanos

Emmett había intentado explicarle la historia a mis padres más de tres veces... Algo se traían porque no dejaban de mirar a Jasper y él sintió eso.

—¿Y tu eres Jasper Cullen? —preguntó mi padre

Jasper asintió.

—No crees papi que se parece demasiado a mí —hablé

—Yo diría mucho más que eso, parecen gemelos —mi madre tuvo el turno de hablar

—Y no puedes creer, estamos de cumpleaños el mismo día —hablé más entusiasmada

—Eso si que es impresionante —mis padres se miraron y luego miraron a Maggie

—Me disculpan un segundo tengo que hacer una llamada muy importante —mi padre se paró de la mesa

La tarde fue fabulosa, con mis padres y los chicos en la piscina pero teníamos que volver a la realidad, mis padres estuvieron toda la tarde raros por el tema de Jasper, estaba bien que fuéramos parecidos pero tampoco era para tanto.

—Me gustaría que vinieran el otro fin de semana —mi padre habló sonriendo

—Por supuesto señor Hale —mi osito tuvo el turno de hablar

—Oh, por favor llámenme Charlie

Nos despedimos de todos y partimos al internado para una nueva semana.

Saludamos al portero del internado y bajamos todas nuestras cosas para nuestra habitación.

Íbamos llegando al nuestra habitación cuando de lejos vi una sombra que estaba afuera del cuarto.

—Al fin llegas maldita perra ¿Que mierda le dijiste a tu padre? —me gritó Royce acorralándome contra la muralla

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>onaaa**M**orales: No hay excusas para disculpar todo este tiempo que no estuve, pero lo puedo intentar al fin salí del colegio! Sí este era mi último año y tuve una semana muy loca, por lo que les traje este regalito un poco más largo de lo normal y ahora si que tengo más tiempo así que díganme que tal? Como va... El próximo capítulo se viene bueno... Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, las quiero mucho adiós! Prometo actualizar antes del lunes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer. La trama me pertenece.

**Summary**: Rosalie, una diva sin control... luchando por su puesto de reina. Tanya, su rival, no le hace nada fácil el camino. ¿Rosalie cambiará por la llegada de los Cullen?

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

_Íbamos llegando a nuestra habitación cuando de dejos vi una sombra que estaba fuera del cuarto._

—_Al fin llegas maldita perra ¿Que mierda le dijiste a tu padre? __—__me gritó Royce acorralándome contra la muralla_

—A quién llamas perra, maldito hijo de puta —Royce tenía más fuerza que yo, pero igual me las arreglé para pegarle una patada en su entrepierna —Te odio Royce, no sé que mierda estaba pensando cuando estuve contigo, me das asco

Royce estaba de rodillas y si no fuera por Emmett le hubiese seguido pegando, pero me agarro por la espalda y me alejó del lugar.

—Me las vas a pagar maldita Hale, no creas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados

Ya no sentía miedo, tenía a mis padres de mi lado al igual que mis amigos.

Emmett me entró como pudo a nuestro cuarto.

—Lo odio, lo odio —grité apenas cerró la puerta mi oso

—Lo sé preciosa, pero no te ensucies las manos con ese imbécil

Estuvimos abrazados hasta que me calmé, lo quería tanto; había llegado en el punto exacto de mi vida.

**EPOV**

A veces pensaba que yo era un poco efusivo pero creo que Rose me gana.

—¿Vas a dormir? —pregunté

—Si, mañana me tengo que levantar muy temprano por lo del baile —hizo una mueca

La acerqué lo más que pude a mi cuerpo para darle un beso.

—Buenas noches, mañana saldrá todo bien —le besé su nariz y ella rió, como amaba cuando lo hacía

—Gracias osito

Me reí ante su apodo, nunca nadie me había llamado así; sólo ella y era perfecto. Cada uno fue a su cuarto a dormir.

Por más que intenté despertarme temprano no lo conseguí mi Rose ya se había ido, no sabía de donde sacaba tanta energía mi pequeña.

Mi primera clase era Física, la tenía con Rose pero dudaba que fuera a clases por lo del baile. Apenas salí de mi cuarto me encontré con la enana.

—¿Que pasa Alice? —le sonreí

—Como me gusta que vuelvas a ser tú

—No es para tanto pequeña —le moví un poco el pelo cuando estuvimos más cerca

—¡Emmett! No, por favor que estuve media hora peinandome —me reí tanto que tuve que agarrar mi estómago

Cuando paré de hacerlo, Alice me miraba con una ceja levantada.

—¿Y? ¿Cuando le vas a pedir a Rose que sea tu novia? —lo soltó de repente

Me atoré con mi propia saliva.

—Alice, no crees que es muy pronto

—No, creo que es perfecto

Maldita Alice, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay nadie que se lo saque.

—Tengo tantas ideas, Emmett tienes que ser muy romántico a Rose le encanta todo eso cursi y esas cosas

—Alice por favor ahora no, estoy atrasado

—¡Emmett! No podrás escapar de mi esta tarde

Corrí en dirección a mi clase, era verdad no podía escapar de ella...

**RPOV**

Estaba con los nervios de punta había practicado más de diez veces en solo media hora, estamos impecables no nos faltaba nada.

Habían llamado a toda la escuela para que se pusiera en el teatro, era lo suficiente grande para que todos estuvieran ahí.

Como siempre partió la puta, perdón Tanya con su baile.

No podía mentir ella era buena, muy buena en eso de piruetas y todo; le había salido perfecto, pero mi grupo era mucho mejor y ella lo sabía.

Cuando tuvo que hacer la pirueta en el aire le salió a la perfección en ningún momento la vi dudar, cosa que a mi me mataban los nervios tener que 'volar'.

—Ahora, el turno de ¡Rosalie Hale!

Aplauso y muchos aplausos de parte de todo el público, me coloqué al frente de Alec para empezar con esto.

Me agarró por la cintura y empezó a sonar la música, me tiró al aire y yo estiré mis brazos; aún no me acostumbraba a 'volar', y seguimos con nuestra coreografía al pie de la letra, unos movimientos de cadera y todo el público comenzó a gritar nuevamente.

Hice unas ruedas junto de unos mortales, que todo el público aplaudió por lo que atiné que me habían salido perfectos.

Cuando ya estabamos por terminar, hicimos la pirámide. Los chicos tenían la primera base, luego venían Heidi y Jane, y en lo más alto estaba yo, pero de pronto comenzó a caer agua del techo o al menos eso parecía por lo que la pirámide se desestabilizó y todas comenzamos a caer, los chicos agarraron a Heidi y Jane pero Alec no alcanzó a agarrarme por lo que caí al piso, solo atiné a poner las manos en mi cara, antes de ver todo negro vi a Tanya detrás del teatro con una cuerda en la mano.

**EPOV**

Todo el baile estaba saliendo a la perfección, claro que estaba mirando con cuidado a ese tal Alec de donde ponía las manos en mi rubia.

Pero mi cordura se fue a la mierda cuando hicieron una pirámide y Rose se encontraba en lo más alto, vi su cara de miedo cuando agua comenzó a caer de arriba haciéndolos caer a todos, Alec corrió pero no alcanzó a agarrar a mi rubia. Corrí al escenario, tenía el pecho apretado.

—Hagan algo —grité

—No la podemos mover hasta que venga la enfermera, se golpeo la cabeza —dijo Alec

—Oh, que pena tendremos que ganar... —Tanya había comenzado a hablar estupideces

—Hey Tanya, si quieres te metes por donde quieras ese premio pero ándate de aquí —gritó Alice

Me sorprendió, no quería otra pelea ahora que tenía que estar al lado de mi Rose, pero vi que las amigas de mi rubia estaban detrás de Alice, esperando a Tanya si pensaba en tirarse contra mi hermana.

La enfermera llegó y tuvimos que subirla a una camilla, estaba más que desesperado todo había salido tan bien, estaba muy seguro que eso del agua era obra de Royce, de alguna manera su voz sonaba en mi cabeza.

—_Me las vas a pagar maldita Hale, no creas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados_

Ojalá y me equivocara, ojalá fuera un error del teatro algún desperfecto que se yo, cualquier estupidez y no Royce; siento que esta pelea cada vez se agranda más.

Corrí detrás de la enfermera y alcancé a entrar detrás de la camilla que llevaba a Rose inconsciente.

—¿Tu eres? —la enfermera me miró

—Su novio —dije sin flaquear

¿Su novio? No era momento de explicar cosas que no se podían explicar.

La enfermera me tranquilizó, diciendo que teníamos que esperar unos exámenes que le hicieron para saber si se había golpeado la cabeza o algún otro lado.

Llegaron los Hale muy rápido, y eso fue raro según Rose no se preocupaban tanto por ella. Yo creo sinceramente que ella no los dejaba preocuparse tanto.

—¿Que ocurrió Emmett? —me preguntó Charlie

—Estaban bailando, haciendo piruetas y se cayó de una pirámide

La cara de la madre se deformó.

—Yo una vez me caí cuando fui porrista... No es la mejor experiencia tampoco para contar

Lo poco y nada que había logrado calmarme la enfermera, se había ido a la mierda después de lo que dijo la mama de mi rubia.

—¿Ustedes son los padres? —preguntó la enfermera

Ellos asintieron.

—Bueno, la pequeña Rosalie tuvo mucha suerte supo como caer de tanta altura, por la lesión puso su brazo de tal forma que la cabeza no golpeara tan fuerte al igual que la cadera

No sabía si tranquilizarme o asustarme más.

—Tiene una pequeña pero importante lesión en el brazo, tendrá que vendárselo por un mes

Mi rubia enloquecería, tendría que amarrarla a la cama para que guardara reposo.

**RPOV**

Escuchaba muchas voces y me molestaban, no sabía que había pasado lo último que recordaba era a Tanya con la cuerda en la mano, esa perra había sido; estaba más que segura que ella había tirado el agua justo cuando estábamos arriba.

Comencé a abrir los ojos, esto era peor que tener resaca. Lo primero que vi fue a Emmett y detrás de él estaban mis padres ¿Dónde estaba?

—¿Don...

—Estás en la escuela, tranquila no pasó nada —habló mi oso antes de que yo terminara

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, me dolía y mucho, pero más me dolió el brazo derecho cuando lo levanté.

—Tendrán que vendártelo por un mes —habló mi padre

—¿Qué? No eso no puede ser... Tengo que preparar las nacionales, así no podré yo...

—Si sigues todas las reglas quizás eso se pueda disminuir, pero tienes que guardar reposo Rosalie —habló la enfermera

Que rabia esa maldita puta lo tenía todo planeado junto al otro hijo de puta.

Me recosté un poco, tenía que tener un plan para salir de esta.

La venda que me pusieron era horrible, al menos no me pusieron yeso. Me despedí de mis padres y Emmett me llevó a mi cuarto. Lo único bueno de esto, era que mis padres estuvieron a mi lado en todo momento, amaba el cambio que estaban teniendo.

—Bella me va a matar, tenía que enseñarle a dar pases —hablé mientras estábamos afuera de nuestra puerta

—No seas tonta, Bella no se molestará; tendrás que dejar de jugar Voleyball al menos por este mes si quieres...

—No, Emmett por favor no hablemos más que me deprime demasiado

Mi oso abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación y nuestros amigos estaban ahí, estaban hasta mis amigas Jane y Heidi, al igual que Alec y todos nuestros amigos de la coreografía.

Estuvimos conversando bastante rato, hasta que nos agotamos; todos se habían dado cuenta que Tanya había sido la del agua, y por lo que supe hasta la profesora que estaba encargada del Teatro se enteró, pero esta Escuela no hacía mucho ya que su padre le daba bastante dinero para que no corrieran a su hija, por lo que solo le dieron dos semanas más de castigo comunitario.

Se fueron todos mis amigos; pero los hermanos de Emmett se quedaron y comimos algo.

—Alice casi se agarra con Tanya —habló muy entusiasmada Bella

—¿Eso es verdad pequeña? —pregunté impresionada

—Si, es que se puso a hablar tonteras la hice callar y si no fuera por Jane y Heidi que estaba atentas a pegarle; aunque si se tiraba, me hubiese puesto a pelear

—Wow —fue lo que dije —Pero ... ¿Te has puesto a pelear antes?

—Pero por cosas simples, y claro cuando le pego a Emmett

Reí, y miré a mi osito que sólo agachaba su cabeza.

Recordé que tenía que tomarme el remedio, o sino mi brazo se hincharía.

—¿Hasta cuando tendrás que usar la venda? —preguntó Edward

—Un mes, pero si mi brazo mejora podré sacarla antes y con todos los remedios que tengo que tomar yo creo que me mejoraré antes de las Nacionales

—¿Cuando son? —preguntó Alice

—El 22 del próximo mes, queda un mes y dos semanas; tengo que mejorarme aproximadamente en tres semanas para que mi brazo aguante la resistencia de la pelota —hablé muy concentrada recordando cuando Emily se lesionó

La otra opción sería tomar esas pastillas que ingieren los jugadores de Fútbol; el único problema es que si me llegasen a pillar en las Nacionales quedaríamos descalificadas y nos pueden hasta sancionar. No podría hacer que mi equipo pasara por eso, mi plan B era no jugar y tener la confianza que ellas darán todo por ganar.

—¿En que piensas? —preguntó Emmett haciendo que todos sus hermanos voltearan a verme

—Que me tengo que mejorar si o si, no puedo ni imaginar las Nacionales sin mi

—Claro, tu eres la capitana; tienes que esta ahí —dijo Jasper

—No, no me refería eso si todo mi equipo de Voleyball viaja, hasta Bella y Alice no sólo las chicas que juegan si no todo el equipo, yo también podría viajar con la lesión. El problema va a ser si yo no puedo jugar, no podría...

Imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza, estaba más que segura que Tanya lo había echo con intenciones de que mi equipo no viajara a las nacionales, aunque no lo entiendo ella es capitana de las zorristas, perdón de las porristas nosotras no competimos.

Estaba más que segura que las chicas del equipo no van a querer viajar si yo no juego, pero les tengo que dar la confianza de que ganarán con o sin mi.

—Si, entendemos —dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

Conversamos varias cosas sin mucha importancia, me había quedado dando vuelta lo de Tanya... No tenía sentido.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ona**M**orales: Lamento de todo corazón, no haber subido cuando prometí; merecen un regalo por haber esperado tanto. Espero y les guste y no se preocupen que ahora estoy de vacaciones y podré subir cap más seguido. Gracias por leer y avísenme si les gusto.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer. La trama me pertenece.

**Summary**: Rosalie, una diva sin control... luchando por su puesto de reina. Tanya, su rival, no le hace nada fácil el camino. ¿Rosalie cambiará por la llegada de los Cullen?

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Nos habíamos quedado hasta tarde conversando el día de ayer, y eso tenía sus consecuencias: llegaría tarde a Matemática.

Me levanté y golpeé levemente la puerta de mi princesa, como nadie respondía entré y la encontré durmiendo profundamente.

Nos llegaría un reto, estaba más que seguro. Intenté despertarla despacito, pero no funcionaba.

—Hey, Rose vamos a llegar tarde a Mate, despierta

Simplemente se daba la vuelta y seguía durmiendo.

Le quité el cubrecamas.

—Hey, no, no quiero ir por favor

Se veía tan tierna.

—Pequeña, enserio llegaremos tarde

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos.

—Buenos días pequeña durmiente —le di un beso en la frente

Fui a bañarme rápidamente, mientras Rose terminaba por despertar.

Ya habíamos perdido una hora de Matemática, no era un amante de las sumas y restas pero nos llegaría un reto si nos llegasen a pillar en el dormitorio todavía.

—¿Fugémonos? —preguntó Rose

—¿Que?

—No me digas que nunca has faltado a alguna clase, por favor Em te conozco y no eres un santo

—¡Hey! ¿Asi que hoy es contra mi? —la abracé

—Claro que no mi osito, pero ya llegamos tarde y ni rogándole a Félix nos va a dejar entrar a su clase

Lo pensé un momento y mi rubia tenía razón ya era bastante tarde, por lo que le hice caso y nos escondimos detrás de la cancha de baisball donde había unos arboles muy cálidos para acostarnos toda la tarde.

—¿Porqué no simplemente te vas del equipo de basketball? Es como una misión suicida

—Tú tampoco abandonarías tus sueños, no nos pongamos tan sentimental pero siempre he querido ser el capitán de ese equipo, desde que estuve con Irina; en algún momento igual pensé que por estar con ella me podrían poner en ese puesto

—Si, nunca lo abandonaría pero es diferente yo desde que llegué que soy la capitana de mi equipo, aún no existía Tanya y era tan feliz

—¿Llegaste desde pequeña? —pregunté

—Si, me hubieras visto, la primera vez que toqué una colchoneta fue cuando hice un mortal, mi madre desde pequeña me estuvo entrenando y el profesor fascinado con lo que veía me puso inmediatamente de capitana, de echo se peleaban por mí; ya que me gustaba ser animadora pero siempre amé el voleiball

—Al menos eso es algo bueno —Hablé abrazando más a mi rubia debajo del árbol

Se acercó y me besó.

—Pero... al menos juegas en tu entrenamiento

—No mucho, en verdad no he jugado Royce nos tiene entrenando la mayoría del tiempo y siento que es por mi culpa

—Es muy orgulloso y estoy segurísima que tu eres muy bueno —pegó su frente a la mía

—No me gusta presumir...

—A mí sí, yo admito cuando soy buena en algo y en voleiball soy una diosa, claro cuando no estoy lesionada —bajó la mirada a su brazo

—¿Cuántas veces te has lesionado en tu vida? —pregunté

—No recuerdo muchas, pero creo que esta ha sido la más fuerte de todas

Se nos pasó las horas volando, de un momento a otro nos dimos cuenta que nos tocaba deportes.

**RPOV**

Que rabia, ahora nos tocaría deportes, y no podría jugar todo por culpa de la maldita lesión.

—¿Crees que nos reten? —preguntó Emmett

—Tranquilo osito, nunca se dan cuenta cuando no estás; esta escuela es demasiado grande, además de que son muchos estudiantes como se van a dar cuenta justo de que no estamos

Me dio un beso; aún no me acostumbraba a esta nueva sensación que tenía con él, podía prometer que nunca me había pasado antes, siento que es como esas estúpidas mariposas que decían mis amigas.

Al separarnos lo quedé mirando más del tiempo normal y acaricié su rostro, como explicar lo que sentía, lo quería más que a nada en este mundo y sólo había pasado unas semanas de haberlo conocido, sus rulos me mataban su pelo negro y su cuerpo a pesar de estar bien formado era grande y me sentía tan protegida estando en sus brazos y esos ojos que me miraban tan intensamente.

Alice y Bella me miraron con una ceja levantada cuando llegamos a la cancha, ellas sabían que no habíamos ido a clases, pero sólo pude mirarlas y reír; él me hacía feliz y ellas lo sabían no necesitaba nada más.

Me senté a mirar a mis amigos como jugaban voleiball, creo que era uno de los castigos más grandes que alguien me pueda dar, no poder jugar y morir de ganas de levantarme y tomar el balón y lanzarlo en la cara a Tanya, porque como yo no estaba jugando ella estaba siendo la estrella en esos momentos.

—Bella, pégale con más fuerza —grité

Tuvieron que jugar un partido, muy a la rápida ya que aún no estaban todos capacitados para jugar sólo llevábamos unas clases, por lo que el grupo de Tanya se ofreció de voluntarios y Jane con Heidi no pudieron quedarse atrás.

El partido no fue lo que me importó, simplemente ya me estaba hartando de que cada intento de jugar Tanya y su grupo de maracas intentaban tirarme el balón 'accidentalmente' me corrí cinco veces del lugar en el que me encontraba y caía nuevamente el balón.

Podía tener un brazo lesionado pero con el otro podía pegarle. Pero lo que me sacó de mis casillas fue cuando Tanya tiró el balón con tanta fuerza a mi brazo que tuve que pegarle con el pie.

—Hey, ya basta — grité agarrando el balón con la mano izquierda, haciendo que le pegara a Renata una amiga de Tanya.

El profesor que estaba a cargo no le dijo nada en ningún minuto, y eso me enojaba mucho más.

—Hale porque no vas a darte una vuelta para calmarte —me gritó el profesor

Eso más rabia me dio, tomé mi bolso y salí de la cancha. Estúpido profesor, estúpida Tanya y estúpida lesión; si no me hubiera caído de esa estúpida pirámide hubiese estado jugando y pateándole el trasero a Tanya como siempre lo hacía.

Sin más mi semana transcurrió no mucho mejor, Tanya llevaba ventaja por que sabía que no podía enfrentarla y pegarle porque sabía mi debilidad y no podía caer en su juego ella me estaba tentando para pegarle y así mi lesión tardara más en mejorar. O al menos eso sería lo que yo haría si estuviese en su lugar.

El partido que había que animar la ganadora del baile fue un total éxito, tenía que admitirlo esas porristas saben mover los pompones, lo único bueno es que Royce sacó a Emmett de su estúpido entrenamiento y lo puso en la banca, eso era ya un proceso ellos nunca dejan que nadie entre ni siquiera a la banca, por que son perfectos y no necesitan reemplazos, bla-bla-bla.

El día del entrenamiento de mi equipo de voleiball, fue un total desastre; moría por jugar, moría por tirar la estúpida venda que tenía, porque tenía que ser humana, todo apuntaba a que necesitaba de esas estúpidas pastillas para recuperarme, sólo quitaría el dolor pero eso no haría que mi brazo pudiera volver a la normalidad. Tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza, no podía hacer trampa, mi muñeca se tenía que curar por sí sola, pero odiaba que Tanya se saliera con la suya cada vez que manipulaba a alguien o simplemente empujaba a Bella por accidente.

Ese fin de semana no hice nada más que quedarme en mi habitación, le había mentido a Emmett diciéndole que mis padres me vendrían a buscar para que tuviéramos un día en la playa, en verdad necesitaba estar sola y desahogarme, nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando ni siquiera él, que cada vez estaba más cercano y hablábamos mucho más acerca de nosotros, pero no podía explicárselo porque tampoco era algo que yo entendiera a la perfección.

Simplemente necesitaba mi espacio para acostarme en mi cama y abrazar a mi almohada hasta que se me pasara el dolor, y no sólo físico; por que seguía torturándome al pensar si esta lesión pasará o no a tiempo para las Nacionales.

Cuando volví a mi 'realidad' ya era lunes, había pasado todo el fin de semana durmiendo o al menos eso creía yo.

—Hola amor, al fin despiertas ¿Que te ocurrió anoche? —preguntó Emmett muy preocupado

—Estuve mucho tiempo al sol, tu sabes eso me agota totalmente —sonreí

Me dio un beso en los labios.

—No sabes cuanto te extrañe, pequeña no me abandones otro fin de semana

Me dolía haberle mentido, ni siquiera yo entiendo por qué lo hice pero mi cabeza necesitaba pensar, solo esperaba que dos días hubiesen funcionado para poner todo en orden.

Había hablado con Heidi y Jane para que esta tarde ellas ayudaran a Bella en voleiball, necesitaba que alguien les mostrara los pases, los lanzamientos, los saques, en verdad todo lo que yo no le podía mostrar con esta muñeca vendada.

Me sentía inútil, pero luego se me pasaba rápido. Rosalie Hale nunca sería una persona inútil.

Con todo esto de sentirme inútil, había olvidado la corona; tenía que ponerme al día con mi campaña, Tanya podía quitarme jugar pero no volvería a dejar la corona, lucharía hasta el final aunque no era lo que más me importaba, era más por orgullo; una Hale no es pisoteada dos veces, menos por la misma persona.

Había una fiesta en dos días, y como princesa del baile tenía que bailar junto a Alec que era el otro candidato de mi lado para ser Rey, obviamente Tanya había escogido a Royce; aunque yo había escogido a Alec hace mucho tiempo, porque pensándolo bien en estos minutos hubiese elegido a Emmett aunque sabía también que me hubiese costado demasiado tiempo convencerlo.

Estuve todo el día practicando el maldito baile, no podía bailar bien por el brazo me dolía demasiado; más bien mi muñeca pero debía moverla en cada giro que Alec me hacía.

—Hey ¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Alec sacándome de mis pensamientos

—Claro que sí, no le dejaré el camino tan fácil a esa puta

—Lo sé, pero estamos hablando de las Nacionales, con lo que siempre has soñado; ahora podrías ganar, pero si no te cuidas esa muñeca tu sueño estará más lejos que tus padres en una luna de miel

Sonreí, Alec me conocía tan bien...

Intentamos hacer los pasos del baile más despacio, teníamos que bailar muy parecido al vals, muy pegado y todo ese cuento.

Fui a buscar mi bolso, ya estaba muy agotada me había perdido las clases de nuevo, creo que tendría que ponerme al día también con los estudios si quería pasar de curso.

Saqué mi celular y tenía quince llamadas perdidas de Heidi y cinco mensajes de texto de Jane, preguntándome por Bella que no se había aparecido para el entrenamiento.

Llamé a Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper pero nadie sabia nada de ella, un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda.

Hace tiempo que Tanya no hace de sus jugadas.

Salí del escenario corriendo, pasé al lado de Emmett que me vio con cara de preocupado al igual que Edward, entré a la piscina por si acaso a esa estúpida se le haya ocurrido meterla de nuevo.

A mi lado aparecieron Heidi, Jane, Jasper y Alice.

—¿En que piensas, amor? —preguntó Emmett

Lo miré medio segundo más de lo normal, no sabía si estaba sorprendida por lo que Tanya le podría estar haciendo a Bella o porque Emmett acababa de decirme amor.

—El trío de bimbos —mencioné

—El trío de que... —repitió Alice

—Renata, Vanessa y Tanya —respondió Heidi

—Bimbos, Alice, putas o como tu les quieras decir —habló Jane

Caminamos por la cafetería, quizás sólo se había quedado hasta tarde estudiando y simplemente me había vuelto paranoica, pero este escalofrío que sentía con tan sólo mencionar a Bella no podía ser por nada, no estaba loca.

Escuché un sonido muy lejos, después de la cafetería por donde estaban los estacionamientos, no podía distinguir bien si era un hombre o una mujer o si era un grito. Quizás una pareja de había querido hacer algo en su auto.

De todas formas corrí detrás del estacionamiento y ahí fue cuando la encontré; Bella estaba solo en ropa interior en una muralla, acorralada por el trío de bimbos lanzándole bolitas de pintura con esas pistolas de paintball.

Bella estaba casi llorando, lo sabía por su cara desesperada; me había dado cuenta que Bella era una de las pocas chicas que a pesar de tener un cuerpo perfecto no le gustaba lucirlo por lo que debía estar muerta de vergüenza en estos minutos.

—¿Cuando te cansaras? —le grité

Me tiró una bolita de pintura a la cara, cosa que logré zafarme al poner mi brazo derecho en mi cara, pero luego recordé que era mi brazo adolorido.

Los chicos no tardaron en llegar para ayudar a Bella. Pero yo ya estaba encima de Tanya como los viejos tiempos estampándole un puño izquierdo, debía añadir que era muy buena con ese brazo.

Renata y Vanessa me empujaron y esta última agarró mi muñeca derecha con más fuerza de lo normal y me da dobló para atrás.

Emmett y Edward se iban a meter para separarme.

—Ni se les ocurra venir —les grité, su beca era más importante que mi muñeca en estos momentos

De un giro, pasó a estar Vanessa en el piso y yo encima de ella, mientras que Heidi y Jane agarraban a Renata y a Tanya y las amarraban.

Heidi me ayudó a amarrar a Vanessa y las dejamos en la muralla donde hace pocos minutos estaba Bella, tomamos las pistolas y comenzamos a lanzarles bolitas de pintura. Todos saben que entre menos distancia hay con el cuerpo mayor es la marca que le hace la bolita, por lo que nosotras nos pusimos al lado de ellas para dejarle unas pequeñas marcas a estas bimbos.

—Me la vas a pagar Hale, que no se te olvide que Royce aún esta planeando su venganza por ser una zorra y haberlo engañado

Bufé.

—No te cansa de reflejar tu vida en la mía, me das pena Tanya; Royce te tiene a su lado porque eres fácil, por nada más o tu le crees cuando te jura amor eterno. No es por nada pero a mí también me lo juro miles de veces y te apuesto con las mismas palabras que te lo ha dicho a ti

Con eso la rematé y se quedó callada, claro aguantando todo lo que le estábamos haciendo.

—Tenemos que irnos a mi casa, ahora; apenas Tanya se pueda desatar irá a acusarnos como la chica madura que es. Tengo que hacer unos llamados para que borremos toda la evidencia —alcé la ceja mirando a Alice

—Pareces toda una criminal —me atacó Alice

Bella seguía en los brazos de Edward, tapada por un poleron que había traído Jasper, nos subimos a mi auto y hablé con el guardia que estaba en la caseta.

—Hey, Bruno tanto tiempo sin verte —él sonrió —Necesito pedirte un favor, puedes poner en el libro de salidas que salí a las cuatro, tu sabes mi padres es muy estricto y si no sigo las reglas me prohibirá salir este otro fin de semana

Puse mis lindos ojitos azules en acción.

—Claro que si preciosa, todo por ti

Sonreí, mi trabajo aquí estaba echo; no había evidencia de lo que le habíamos echo a Tanya. Ella diría que le hicimos todo eso a las seis pero en el libro de registo dirá que nos fuimos a las cuatro, oh soy tan creativa, siempre un paso más adelante que la puta.

Tendríamos al menos un día libre para que Bella se calmara, por lo que me han contado salir de un trauma de bulling no era muy fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ona**M**orales: Espero les haya gustado el capítulo,les tengo unas sorpresas en el próximo, no sé; quizás se les ocurra adivinar que es. Tan sólo déjenme un review para saber si les gusto, fue con mucho cariño.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer. La trama me pertenece.

**Summary:** Rosalie, una diva sin control... luchando por su puesto de reina. Tanya, su rival, no le hace nada fácil el camino. ¿Rosalie cambiará por la llegada de los Cullen?

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

_Sonreí, mi trabajo aquí estaba echo; no había evidencia de lo que le habíamos echo a Tanya. Ella diría que le hicimos todo eso a las seis pero en el libro de regristo dirá que nos fuimos a las cuatro, oh soy tan creativa, siempre un paso más adelante que la puta._

_Tendríamos al menos un día libre para que Bella se calmara, por lo que me han contado salir de un trauma de bulling no era muy fácil._

Nos quedamos toda la tarde en la piscina trantando de que Bella saliera de su estado de shock, lo intentamos de todas las maneras posibles; pero por lo que me contaba Alice en privado no era en la primera escuela que le ocurría, a pesar de que Edward siempre ha estado a su lado cuando estas cosas ocurrían yo la entendía aunque nunca me pasó; yo era la que lo causaba en las demás chicas. Aún recuerdo como conocí a Jane hace tres años.

_Iba caminando con Kate, muy entusiasmadas hablando de nuestra próxima salida al centro comercial, era lo único que hacíamos los fines de semana cuando podíamos salir de esta estúpida escuela. Íbamos y gastábamos todo el dinero que nuestros padres nos dejaban en nuestras tarjetas de créditos comprando toda la ropa de colección de esa temporada._

_Pero una chica había llamado mi atención, era excesivamente baja, muy pequeña y torpe; tropezaba hasta con sus propios pies y su piel era tan blanca, supongo que ella sería mi próxima víctima._

_Nos miramos con Kate y supimos lo que teníamos en mente, la quería tanto que con solo mirarnos podíamos saber las maldades que creábamos._

_Nos acercamos a la tal chica._

—_Hola, ¿Debes ser nueva? __—__pregunté inocentemente, intentando sonar amable pero no excesibamente_

—_Eh-h si, me llamo Jane __—__nos sonrió_

—_Oh, Jane creo que se te quedó algo atrás __—__le dijo Kate_

_La pequeña miró preocupada hacia atrás._

—_Tu dignidad __—__le gritó Kate mientras la empujábamos y ella caía al piso con sus rodillas_

_Me alejé del lugar con una sonrisa en la cara, eso alimentaba tanto mi ego._

Era raro mirar al pasado y darse cuenta de cuanto habían cambiado las cosas, Kate ahora es la mejor amiga de Tanya y Jane a la pequeña que molestábamos por su estatura y color de piel es ahora una de las mejores personas que han estado conmigo en todo momento.

Nos quedamos a dormir en mi casa, pero nos tuvimos que levantar excesivamente temprano al otro día por que eramos bastantes para ducharnos en veinte minutos todos.

Fue un día muy largo a pesar de todo, Bella estuvo en su cuarto todo el día y Edward le ayudó a subirle un poco el ánimo, yo me puse al día en todas mis materias porque no quería reprobar, al final del día en Deportes ni siquiera quise entrar a la clase, no quería que bajara mi autoestima aunque eso era un desafío.

A penas sonó el timbre fui a buscar a Alec para ensayar el baile, solo quedaba un día y tenía que salir a la perfección, sólo por mañana podría sacarme la venda en realidad lo que me dijo la doctora fue que mientras bailáramos me la podía sacar pero sólo por unas pocas horas y también me dijo que mi muñeca estaba evolucionando muy rápido. Gracias a eso pude alegrar mi día eso significaba que estaba solo a un paso de ir a la Nacionales.

**EPOV**

Rose había estado todo el día ocupada pasando materias en limpio y haciendo quizás que cosas, por lo que no había podido estar con ella en todo el día, la extrañaba tanto.

Alice se había aprovechado de que Rose no estaba cerca para torturarme y obligarme a planear como le iba a pedir que fuese mi novia. Era lo que yo quería pero estaba nervioso no quería presionarla, ella había pasado mucho con Royce y Tanya y más ahora que vienen las Nacionales ella tiene que tener su mente clara aunque no puedo negar que tengo unas ganas de poder decirle luego cuanto la quiero.

Cuando sonó el timbre anunciando la última clase, que debo añadir fue la más aburrida porque Rose no estuvo en Deportes ni siquiera vi su nariz por la cancha, fui corriendo a cambiarme de ropa para ir a mi entrenamiento de basketball, tenía que admitir era un gran paso que estuviera en la banca, por lo que me decían los chicos nuevos del equipo Royce ni siquiera se molesta en meter a alguien al equipo, quizás este tramando algo; quién sabe sólo disfrutaré mostrándole al entrenador que soy el mejor de todos y quizás hasta eche a Royce. Tengo que confesar que quizás es un deseo un poco loco desterrar a Royce pero soy capaz de todo, en mi otra escuela estuve a punto aunque Irina tenía que ver mucho en eso.

En los vestidores ya se encontraba Royce con toda su manada, apenas entré se dieron todos vuelta a mirarme.

—¿Qué? —pregunté

—Oh, nada pequeño Emmett tan sólo quería saber si ya eran novios

Lo miré extrañado.

—¿Tu y Rosalie? —volvió a hablar Royce, no sabía a donde quería llegar

—Eso no te debería importar —le respondí

—Oh, claro que sí pequeño Emmett, si vas a estar en mi equipo tengo que advertirte como buen amigo que ella no es una buena chica para ti

Bufé, ¿Era el día de los inocentes? Porque mierda hacia esto, tenía unas ganas de estamparle un puño en la boca, antes de que siquiera pensara en decir algo de Rosalie.

—No te preocupes por mí Royce, sé lo que es bueno para mí

—Lo tengo más que claro, por algo estás en este equipo —se rió

Con eso todo el equipo siguió a Royce, sería difícil cambiar de capitán en estas circunstancias. Pero tenía que hacer todo lo posible, me los tenía que ganar costara lo que costara.

Salimos a jugar un rato, Royce estaba tan concentrado entrenando a sus chicos para las Nacionales que al menos no nos molestó a nosotros los nuevos, el entrenador miró mis pasos y como había dicho antes sabía que podía impresionarlo. Tenía que tomar un poco del ego de Rosalie, salir y demostrar todo lo que sabía hacer, si no me podía ganar a todo el equipo quizás podía ganarme al entrenador y eso eran muchos puntos a mi favor.

Había quedado con la boca abierta cuando me dieron un pase e hice un lanzamiento espectacular, tenía que admitirlo que hasta Royce se dio vuelta para mirarme haciendo que todo el equipo se pusiera a murmurar.

—Royce, tenemos que llevarlo a las Nacionales, sólo para tenerlo de apoyo quizás sea necesario

Él negó con la cabeza. Pero estaba seguro que el entrenador diría lo contrario.

Me fui a la habitación y duché ahí no quería estar en otra conversación incómoda con Royce más aún porque el tiene ventaja, su apellido es King y yo tan sólo Cullen y me pueden correr de esta escuela tan fácilmente.

Mi Rose ya estaba en nuestra habitación sentada en el sillón casi quedándose dormida.

—Al fin llegas, te he extrañado tanto —dijo con un puchero, como adoraba verla así

No podía pensar en lo feliz que me hacía estar con Rosalie, sabía que no era igual que Irina; ésta última era mucho más superficial simplemente yo no me había dado cuenta en ese minuto, pero Rose ella es toda la perfección en sólo una persona; es adorable, hermosa muy hermosa y estaba decidido que pronto le pediría que fuera mi novia.

Me acerqué a besarla.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —habló mi ángel

Levanté una ceja, no me gustaban mucho las sorpresas en verdad no me gustaba que la gente me regalara cosas.

Sacó una bolsa detrás de su cuerpo.

—Es tu traje para mañana —sonrió como una niña que le acaban de dar un dulce

¿Mañana?

—Pequeña, no entiendo que ocurre mañana

—Mañana, hay un baile de disfraces; tengo que presentarme junto a Tanya y hacer un baile como si fueramos de la realeza, y muchas cosas más todos se disfrazan va a ser muy divertido

Sonreí a medias, no me gustaba mucho la idea pero si a ella le hacía feliz podía hacer el intento de ponerme el disfraz que ella haya elegido. Pero pensé en mis hermanos... no teníamos dinero de sobra para que compráramos cuatro disfraces más, quizás Alice haya diseñado algo con lo que tiene, era una cosa impresionante como Alice puede inventar algo cuando hablamos de ropa.

—Hey, no te preocupes por tus hermanos —la miré... como podía ser posible que ella supiera lo que yo estaba pensando —vi esa cara preocupada, y no te preocupes como te había dicho ya les entregué sus disfraces, hoy estuve algo ocupada eligiéndolos todos

—Rose, no podemos aceptar esto tu sabes que no soy de aceptar regalos

—Emmett, es prestado tenemos que devolver todos los disfraces en dos días más, además no me salió dinero porque el dueño de la tienda es amigo de papá y me tiene mucho afecto —sonrió al fin saliéndose con la suya una vez más

A la mañana siguiente tuve que mirar tres veces dentro de la bolsa que me había pasado mi Rose, era un disfraz de príncipe me vería tan ridículo pero como dije lo haría sólo por ella. Lo único bueno de este estúpido baile era que no tendríamos clases en todo el día.

—Hey, osito tengo que decirte algo —habló mi Rose muy preoupada

—¿Que ocurre? ¿Algo malo? —pregunté al mirarla

—No es malo, o quizás un poco; lo que pasa es que no te he contado que a parte de presentarnos nuevamente en el escenario tenemos que hacer un pequeño baile de presentación, no como el último cuando me caí sino que algo más parecido a un vals y como Alec es mi 'pareja' en esto de ser reina tengo que bailar una canción con él, pero prometo que es sólo una y luego estare todo el tiempo contigo lo prometo —puso sus manos al rededor de mi cuello

Como amaba que intentara explicarme todas esas cosas importantes para ella.

—Princesa, no te preocupes te estaré esperando para que bailemos, hace mucho que no bailamos juntos

Recordé la primera vez que bailé con ella, cuando bueno el final de ese día no estuvo muy bueno pero lo mejor fue cuando bailé con ella esa vez en la fiesta de beneficencia que me obligaron ir mis hermanos y gracias a Dios que fui.

Ella se ruborizó un poco.

—Como adoro cuando haces eso —le dije al oído

—¿Te he dicho cuanto te quiero hoy? —preguntó muy dulcemente en mi oído

Negué con un puchero en mi boca, cosa que automáticamente Rose se acercó más si era posible para besar mis labios.

—Te quiero mucho osito

No me acostumbraba a su cercanía, sentía que cada vez que la besaba estaba soñando y que no era realidad que pudiera estar con la chica más bella de la Escuela.

El resto de la tarde Rose me obligó a ir a la pieza de mis hermanos a cambiarme de ropa, ella no podía quedarse con nosotros porque tenía que ver que saliera todo bien lo del estúpido baile.

Lo que más me divirtió fue los disfraces que mi princesa había elegido para mis hermanos, eran perfectos la amaba por saber con exactitud el gusto de mis hermanos, aunque tengo que añadir que Bella reclamó un poco por lo corto de su traje.

Alice era la diosa Hera y tenía un vestido blanco con un cinturón dorado, Jasper era Zeus se veía tan divertido con esa barba blanca que se tuvo que poner, Edward se vistió del capitan Jack Sparrow se veía tan gracioso con su peluca y todo, Bella fue Angélica y se veía grandiosa con su sombrero y su espada y yo fui el hazme reír ya que me vestí de príncipe según Alice me veía muy tierno, esto me superaba nunca había echo esto por nadie y ahora me humillaba solo por que estaba enamorado de la rubia más hermosa que había visto.

Bajamos al gimnasio y Bella con Alice hablaron de la decoración en verdad yo ni me fijé solamente pasé buscando a Rose con la mirada, pero nada no la pude encontrar buscamos mesa cerca del escenario, bueno del mini-escenario que había para poder ver a Rose de más cerca.

**RPOV**

Estaba detrás del escenario cambiándome el traje, tenía que admitir que amaba mi disfraz era la princesa Aurora, mi vestido era rosado y largo tenía tanto vuelo que bueno, como decirlo me veía exactamente como una princesa me puse la corona, y me miré al espejo solté una risa... A veces es bueno volver a ser niña, Alec era mi príncipe se veía apuesto pero como lo dije una vez el era como mi hermano mayor que nunca tuve por lo que no podía mirarlo con otros ojos; lo que sí moría de curiosidad de salir al escenario para ver como estaba vestido mi Emmett, le había dejado un traje burdeo tan hermoso que apostaría el cielo que se vería más guapo y sexy que cualquiera en el gimnasio.

Para variar, Tanya se vistió como puta; si de verdad creo que ella no estudiará en la universidad y se dedicará a eso, ella era blanca-nieves pero con un vestido muy pequeño que apenas le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, con un corsé y panties blancas, yo en cambio estaba con mi vestido largo y mis zapatos un poco altos para quedar a la altura de Alec en el baile y claramente que pensé en mi Emmett ya que no podía darle besos tan pequeñita.

Nos acercamos al borde del escenario para que un chico nos presentara, tendríamos que bailar al frente de todos como siempre, pero a diferencia lo harían las dos parejas al mismo tiempo; eso quiere decir, Royce, Tanya, Alec y yo en el mismo escenario y al mismo tiempo. Tenía que actuar claramente, los jurados te suman puntos, a pesar de que los estudiantes son los que eligen a los reyes igual los jurados tienen voz y voto en esto.

—Nuestras candidatas a reina; Rosalie Hale y Tanya Denali —gritó aquel chico que animaba la noche

Comenzó a sonar la canción que tanto habíamos ensayado junto a Alec, en verdad era para que nos saliera todo a la perfección ya que los pasos eran muy sencillos, hicimos una reverencia para que él se adueñara de mi cintura y con otra agarraba mi mano mientras que yo ponía mi mano detrás en su espalda. Y comenzamos a movernos por todo el escenario, tenía que decir que me estaba divirtiendo junto a Alec, que no estábamos contando los pasos en la mente y que de vez en cuando se nos soltaba una que otra risa mientras nos mirábamos. Él era lo más parecido que he tenido de un hermano mayor, y creo que lo más lindo es pensar que lo es, siempre me ha cuidado claro antes de que llegara Emmett.

Por los aplausos noté que lo estábamos haciendo de maravilla y que claro nuestra sonrisa era lo que más llamaba la atención por cinco segundo miré a Tanya y estaban serios casi bailando automáticamente, en un movimiento Alec me agarró más fuerte por la cintura para elevarme un poco del piso y como yo lo intuía salió a la perfección, finalizando la canción caminé alrededor de él para agarrarme de su cuello y que el me tirara para atrás.

Tal cuál como yo dije; con Alec fuimos la pareja con más puntos en la noche me agarré de su cuello y me dio vueltas en el escenario feliz, quizás tenía mi muñeca adolorida pero Tanya no me la iba a ganar.

Bajamos del escenario para continuar la fiesta, habían corrido las mesas para bailar y todo pero mi Emmett no se encontraba ahí.

—Rose, salió todo increíble; me encanta tu vestido —me habló Hera, mejor dicho mi amiga Alice que se veía estupenda con su traje

—¿Y Emmett? ¿Dónde está? —pregunté nerviosa

—Salió un rato, dijo que necesitaba aire —habló Edward

Porqué me hacía esto, yo lo único que querÍa era que viera mi presentación, simplemente eso era y él quizás no le importaba...

Claro, ahí lo encontraba sentado en una banca al lado de un árbol, sin más.

—¿Porque no me viste? —hablé un poco más molesta

—Si te vi —dijo sin ganas

—Entonces porqué saliste, dijiste que estarías cuando yo bajara del escenario

—Te vi, demasiado cerca de ese tal Alec, pensé que sería mejor compañía

De eso se trataba; Alec...

—¿No me digas que estás celoso de...

—¡Si! Rose, estoy celoso porque el te hace reír de una forma que yo no lo hago, él te mira y todo se olvida no sé Rose... dime tú que ocurre realmente

Se veía tan sexy enojado, vamos Rose concéntrate.

Sin más me puse a reír, juro que no pude contener pero como me iba a gustar Alec, ni siquiera cumple con mis reglas de hombre ideal.

—Sólo te reíras; por favor vete que tengo ganas de volver adentro y romperle toda la cara a ese tal Alec

Mi cara se deformó, no quería un escándalo Emmett estaba llevando todo esto muy lejos.

—Hey, ya okey; juro que me pondré seria. Pero Emmett como dices esas cosas, sólo hago ésto por que el es mi pareja en esto de ser reina nada más nosotros somos amigos, el me ayudó con lo de Royce y nada más asunto cerrado

—¿Y te ayudó de que forma? Te dijo que un clavo sacaba a otro

—Oh, vamos Emmett te estas poniendo muy pesado, nunca te había visto así; que acaso no me ves que tu eres el hombre que quiero, si me gustara Alec tenlo por seguro que nunca hubiera conversado contigo

Creo que había desviado la conversación, no era eso lo que yo le quería decir.

Emmett se alejó de mi.

—No, Emmett lo que yo quería decir

—No te preocupes, lo entendí

—No, Emmett por favor detente deja de comportarte como un niño —le dije poniéndome delante del y tomándole las manos —te quiero, ¿No lo entiendes? nunca había echo esto por nadie si alguien se enojaba conmigo estaba bien, no suelo pedir disculpas y enserio que no entiendo de qué debería pedirlas si solamente estaba bailando, Alec es como mi hermano mayor nunca lo miraría con otros ojos

Pero no estaba sirviendo de mucho, su enojo no cesaba.

—Por favor —le pedí entrelazando las manos

—Rose yo... yo de verdad te amo y quizás sea el primer imbécil que te diga eso a las semanas de conocerse pero creo que ya es tiempo, no me gusta que otro hombre te mire aunque sé que eso es paranoico pero quiero ser yo el que te haga reír siempre y sí me comporté como un idiota en enojarme por esa estupidez, pero como salió de la nada yo no reaccioné sino que fue mi cuerpo no quería verte con otra persona que no fuera yo; quizás es un poco egoísta pero de verdad me importas y mucho quiero estar a tu lado

Mucha información para procesar...

—Aunque encuentre que te vez sexy cuando estas celoso, no te quiero ver nunca más así; me gustas Emmett nunca había sentido esto por nadie, te lo juro y tienes que creerme cuando te diga que son sólo amigos tu eres el único hombre que me importa de ahora en adelante; yo... —tragué saliva —también te amo, Emmett tanto que me asusta; nunca me había pasado con nadie

Él me agarro del suelo y me dio un beso en la boca tan efusivo que tuve que enroscar mis piernas al rededor de su cintura, o me hubiese caído aunque Emmett no lo hubiera permitido.

—¿Perdóname sí? Me comporté como un imbécil... yo

—Esta todo aclarado

Me acerqué para darle un beso, se veía tan guapo con su traje.

—Me encanta como te ves con el traje que te elegí

—A mí me encanta como te ves con ese vestido, te ves realmente reluciente

Le di otro beso.

—Te amo, osito mío

—Y yo igual princesa

Volvimos a la fiesta abrazados, nunca pensé en lo que sentiría Emmett cuando me veía con Alec, sé que dije que éramos mejores amigos pero uno no entiende, quizás a mí no me gustaría que estuviera bailando con otra mujer, el quería estar a mi lado... Aún no se procesaba todo en mi cabeza, bailamos el resto de la noche junto a los hermanos de Emmett y no tocamos el tema de Alec nunca más.

Nos acostamos sumamente tarde, estaba más que cansada por lo que al otro día tiré lejos el despertador en la mañana pero tenía que despertar era el día más aburrido de todos me tocaba Biología en la mañana y a Emmett no, era una gran decepción.

Me levanté con todas mis cosas para la ducha, cuando abrí mi puerta vi un camino de corazones por el piso y sonreí; era mi osito.

Comencé a seguirlos y llegué cerca de la cocina, y para que mi sorpresa aumentara había un lienzo enorme al centro de la habitación, donde se encontraba los sillones que decía: '¿Quieres ser mi novia? y Emmett se encontraba aún lado con un ramo de rosas...

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>onaaa**M**orales: Tengo que admitir que me costó un poco este capítulo, espero que lo amen tanto como yo, si Emmett aveces es tan... como decirlo: Especial, pero lo amamos igual espero que les haya gustado el capítulo lo hice más largo de lo habitual. Díganme que tanto les gusto con un review, espero que se encuentren bien. Adiós.


End file.
